Impala Road
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Drabbles sobre la relación entre Sam y Dean ---WINCEST---
1. El ruidoso silencio de un beso

"**El ruidoso silencio de un beso"**

A Dean le aburre escuchar a la gente hablar, no importa si es alguna victima potencial, el demonio en turno o una chica sexy. A él simplemente le polesta, por eso prefiere tomar distintas medidas, según con quien se enfrente.

Si es la victima dirá un simple "Tranquila (o tranquilo), todo estará bien, vamos Sammy". Con el demonio funcionará algún comentario burlesco mientras vuela por los aires. Y con las chicas... bueno, ¿Quien puede resistirse a los besos de un dios como el que Dean es?

Sin embargo, hay alguien, o más bien "algo" que le encanta escuchar y no pierde la oportunidad –por más minima que sea- de regodearse y saborear con su fino oído de cazador.

Ese "algo" es Sam... Sam gimiendo.

Y es un "algo" por que sabe que en el momento en que deje de autoengañarse y se entere de que Sam es "alguien", su hermano para más inri, no habrá marcha atrás. La culpa les ahogará junto a la pasión del que ya no tiene nada que perder.

Pero a Dean le desagradan las complicaciones y sabe que al racionalizarlo, se pondrá sentimental y sabrá que realmente ama a Sam más que a su vida.

Y el amor es la mayor fuente de sentimentalismos.

Y los sentimentalismos son igual a complicaciones.

Y las complicaciones le desagradan.

Por eso Dean prefiere dejarlo todo fluir, sin molestarse en absoluto por alterarlo.

Sí.

Mejor solo seguir con esto.

Simplemente empujar a Sam por los hombros hasta estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana y devorar –casi literalmente- esos labios que se abren sumisos para que Dean le de el mejor de sus besos, hasta que sea obsequiado con la sensación de dureza y el delicioso gemido ronco de Sam.

Bobby (el exorcista xD) dijo alguna vez (En el ch. 15: Tall Tales) que parecían un viejo matrimonio, pero Dean está seguro de que llevan más de 20 años en alguna rara especie de noviazgo de cuento de hadas (o de terror, según lo veas)

Sea como sea, de momento Dean solo tiene dos trabajos: cazar demonios y otras porquerías, y encontrar nuevas y mejores maneras de besar a Sam.

Para algo le debe servir tanta practica que su "sex appeal" le consigue con las chicas del camino.


	2. Eso tan bonito llamado poder

"**Eso tan bonito llamado poder"**

Sam tiene una clase de poder muy distinta a la de Dean.

Dean ordena, pero Sammy manda.

Aquellos ojos de cachorrito lo desarman completamente y lo peor es que ambos saben el efecto de esa mirada.

Por suerte a Sam aun no se le sube el poder a la cabeza, prefiere no tentar a la suerte, mejor elige el ir aprendiendo nuevas técnicas de convencimiento, o "control" como secretamente le dice en su pensamiento.

Hasta ahora los adelantos dicen que son 10 las cosas que ponen a Dean dispuesto a hacer lo que Sammy quiera:

1. Los ojitos de cachorrito.

2. Una sonrisa coqueta.

3. Mordisquearse el labio fingiendo que está concentrado.

4. Olvidar deliberadamente la toalla al entrar a la ducha para luego pedirle que se la lleve al baño.

5. Mientras viajan en el impala, restirarse como gato, dejando ver una pequeña porción de piel a la vista.

6. Parecer dormido cuando sabe que Dean lo mira en las noches... sobre todo si hay luna llena que se refleje en sus facciones.

7. Sonreirle a alguna chica que quiera algo más con él. (Eso hará que Dean decida que el vampiro, espiritu chocarrero o el enemigo en turno, deje de ser importante y huyan al proximo pueblo)

8. Ensuciarse a proposito durante la cacería... a Dean le encanta verlo en su "estado salvaje"

9. Pretender que no tiene control sobre su "Dark Side", siendo un poco borde a veces, pero siempre terminando con una sonrisa complice.

10. Dejarse lastimar, aunque sea un poco, haciendo pucheros para que Dean –con su mejor cara de "soy insensible, ni lo intentes"- se acerque a curarlo murmurando cosas como "ese hijo de puta... mira como te dejó" "Desgraciado..." "¿Seguro que estás bien, Sammy?"

A Sam le gusta ver las facciones de Dean cuando se preocupa por él, ya que nada más a su lado se muestra vulnerable, solo él puede presumir que ha visto a Dean derrumbarse entre sus brazos, así como reír sin control.

Sam es siempre Sam.

Pero Dean... Dean es Dean solo con Sam.

----

El rincón de cerdo volador.

- este drabble me gustó mucho a mi xD espero q a ustedes también ;)


	3. De aromas, olores, escencias y demás

**De aromas, olores, escencias y demás hierbas. **

"_Mmmm... Dean... hueles a piel,-beso- a sudor -beso- y al -beso- aceite que se usa para lubricar armas._"

Una chica del camino se lo acaba de decir antes de lanzarsele encima y darle un beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

No es la primera, ni tampoco la última que le ha dicho algo similar, que si huele a camino, a cerveza barata, a tabaco viejo, a sangre... se lo dicen con lujuria, como si eso les gustara, incluso hubo una que cuando regresó de una cacería a tomar una cerveza antes de ir al motel, le pidió que no se bañara, que le diera el mejor sexo de su vida con todos esos olores en su cuerpo...

Las mujeres son incomprensibles.

¡En definitiva!

Digo, para él, para que Dean Winchester pueda siquiera besar a alguien, esa persona debe haberse dado un buen baño, o al menos utilizar un perfume de los fuertes antes de cualquier contacto.

No pide mucho.

A él le gusta el olor a limpio, a jabón, a loción... la loción que usa Sam, por ejemplo, siempre lo deja con deseos de besar y tocar... también le gusta el olorcillo tenue que sueltan las computadoras, como la laptop de Sam... o el olor de la ropa de algodón impregnada de algun rastro de azufre... como las camisas de Sam... sinceramente, la persona perfecta para Dean sería algún loco enviciado con el conocimiento... alguna enciclopedia andante de rarezas... alguien como Sam...

Y no es como si estuviera describiendo a Sam con cada palabra... es solo que le gusta como huele su hermano. Y el se enamora por la nariz... y esta genuinamente enamorado del olor de Sam, tanto que mientras lo ve acostado en la dura cama del motel se le antoja demasiado quitarle esa ridicula camiseta con dibujos que usa para dormir y oler cada trozo de él... eso sonó comprometedor ¿cierto?

Diablos...

Dean está Jodido... por Sam...

Suena tentador.

----

El rincón de cerdo volador.

Dedicado a Cacell que sin ella no lo hubiera podido subir XDDDDD


	4. Leatherporn Gunporn handporn

**"Leatherporn... Gunporn... handporn..." **

Sam jamás supo a ciencia cierta como es posible que existan freaks con extrañas pasiones. Por ejemplo, leatherporn... Piel... bueno, tiene algo de erótico... ¿Pero tanto así?... también está el gunporn... ¿Quien diablos se va a excitar con un arma? O el handporn... ¿Manos¿Eso es sexy? Por favor...

Digo. No es como si un escalofrío le recorriera le espina dorsal cuando ve a Dean limpiando sus armas. Tampoco le cosquillean los labios cuando apunta la escopeta listo para disparar. Mucho menos es cierto que casi tiene una erección cuando vio fijamente las manos de Dean por casi diez minutos.

No, esas han sido solo coincidencias.

Igual es coincidencia que en este momento le ruegue a Dean que orille el Impala por que no puede dejar de mirar sus manos sobre el volante, luego la .45 que se asoma del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero...

Cuero + manos + armas nada bueno para su salud.

Luego podrá argumentar que su "Dark Side" esta a punto de escapar o que le duele la cabeza por alguna visión, o lo que sea, pero en este momento nada... y escucharme bien: NADA le impedirá acurrucarse en los brazos de Dean, apretandose a su cuerpo, sintiendo esa .45 haciendo presión contra él, aspirando profundamente el olor fuerte y embriagante del cuero (un olor tan él, tan Dean), mirando con emoción contenida como una de las manos se posiciona en su cintura para reconfortarlo y la otra viaja a su frente intentando determinar si tiene fiebre.

¿Cómo no tener fiebre con tanta sensación?

-Estoy bien, ya pasará.

-¿Seguro, Sammy? Creo que se estan haciendo muy frecuentes estos ataques que te dan. ¿Necesitaré comprarte un osito Teddy? –pregunta con sorna y Sam no puede más que gruñir, acurrucarse más en su hermano y darse un soberano golpe mental.

Debe cambiar de estrategia para que su victima siga satisfaciendo sus deseos fetichistas.

Sí, es un degenerado.

¿Y?

Es Leatherporn, Handporn y Gunporn...

Dioses, Dean tiene razón: es un completo Freak...

Ahora que lo aceptó... ¿Será demasiado erigir un altar con velas y todo a sus recientemente-descubiertos-fetiches?

Habrá que irlo pensando.


	5. Vivir para que exista

"**Vivir para que exista"**

Dean sabe que nada, absolutamente Nada sucederá si no haces que pase, él cree en lo que ve. Él asesina al fantasma en turno para poder vivir y vive para poder hacer que pase.

Que "eso" pase.

Sabe que no debe ser.

Sabe que esta mal.

Y sabe que no le importa.

¿Desde cuando él se preocupa por lo que esté bien visto? Es un cazador, (y uno muy guapo) por Dios, esta acostumbrado a que la gente lo observe como un sexy bicho raro, lo sabe y le importa muy poco.

A él le gusta sentirse querido, por que le falta ese "algo" por eso cada chica del camino siempre parece una buena idea, además que ellas al verlo en los bares de paso, vuelan como moscas a la miel.

Sin embargo eso se acabó.

El impala ya tiene copiloto de base que el mismo Dean no dejará que escape.

Porque ya encontró que ese "algo" es Sam, Sammy, Samuel. Y que le encanta saborear ese nombre, y que le encanta sentrise culpable por mirarlo mientras se viste, y le encanta meterse con él para lograr hacer que en su frente aparezcan aquellas arrugas pequeñas acompañadas de una sonrisa entre molesta y divertida.

Sammy le encanta, por eso vive, para que siempre siga existiendo "eso" que le hace sentir, "eso" a lo que no quiere ponerle nombre por que los nombres son estupidos y límitan.

Y a él no le gusta que nada lo limite.

Bueno.

Solo Sam.

Solo a él le permite convertirse en un barrera, por que sabe que es una causa perdida: su vida será siempre por él y para él.

Y curiosamente... eso le encanta.

-----

**El rincón de Cerdo Volador.**

Vaya : quien diría que la inspiración para este drabble y el q sigue (q son complementos XD) la saqué de una aburridisimisima clase de introduccion a la teoria del conocimiento ñ.ñU

**¡COMMENTS!**

Gracias ;)

Contestando 2 reviews no firmados (los demas los contesto con el método de ff . net xD)

-Katrinna Le Fay: Lucero se lanza a abrazarla ¡Soy fan tuya¡Me encantan tus fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por dejar un comment! no sabes lo feliz que me haces ;-; GRACIAS! Lucero llora a los pies de Katrinna

-angeldarkladyhana: Jejeje, de acuerdo contigo ;) se me facilitan mucho escribir los drabbles q son POV de Sam, por q me proyecto con lo sexy que es Dean... Dean y armas... ropa de cuero... sus manos... sus ojos... cuando canta rock del bueno... Lucero cae inconciente con una sonrisa tonta


	6. Que exista para vivir

"**Que exista para vivir"**

Sam es diferente a su hermano. Muy diferente.

Dean es todo verbo, un fuego eterno casi imposible de apagar. Ha estado al borde de la muerte un millón de veces y aun sigue con aquellos chistes malos, con la indiscutible chispa de peligro brillando en sus ojos verdes y esa sonrisa coqueta en el rostro que siempre le hace sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Simplemente los amigos, el mundo, la suerte y todo cambia. Pero Dean no.

Por eso Sam se fue a la universidad, por eso regresó a él luego de la muerte de Jess. Le abruma y se le vuelve adicción el tenerlo cerca las 24 horas del día. Porque aunque desea estar siempre con él, también le aterra que Dean se aleje, que su Dean cambie.

Porque –curiosamente- no quiere que cambie, ni siquiera un poco.

Le gusta cuando come porquerias del camino con esos modales tan suyos, le encanta cuando no entiende algo, pero le da pena expresarlo y termina murmurando en un gruñido su simple "soy el mayor, así que tengo la razón" y ningún razonamiento le saca esa idea.

Le gusta su pose de "macho men", siempre masculino, siempre fuerte, poderoso y protector que le recuerda a uno de esos gladiadores de la antigüedad que cuidan lo suyo.

A Sam le gusta sentirse suyo, y sentirlo de él, pero lo que más le gusta en el mundo es cuando duerme; cada noche de insomnio la termina arrullandose con su respiración tranquila, con la imagen despreocupada de ese fibroso cuerpo enredado en las sábanas.

Tan despreocupado, tan perfecto, tan imperfecto... tan Dean...

Por eso Sam no puede evitar acercarse a él lo suficiente para oler su aroma, por que sabe que al menor contacto que turbe su sueño, sacará el cuchillo que oculta bajo la almohada y aunque se detenga a tiempo antes de dejarlo reducido a una sangrante masa sin forma, le haría preguntas, así que se contenta simplemente gozando del aroma masculino, maravillandose en la seguridad y emoción que le causa.

Lo ama. Y le gusta saborear el pensamiento. Le emociona sentir el amor más profundo que jamás ha conocido y –por sobre todas las cosas- le gusta vivir ese sentimiento.

Aun así a veces le duele, y mucho. Por que sabe que él nunca dará el primer paso, Sam no va a llegar un día a decirle en la cara "Te amo", ni mucho menos espera arrinconarlo en alguna esquina oscura para darle el beso de su vida. Dean es el de los primeros pasos, Dean es el que llega, toma tus caderas y se roba tu alma... él se contenta con los momentos de "pelicula de chicas" de los que tanto se burla su hermano, él prefiere murmurar toda la vida un "te quiero" así, bajito y débil, mientras que Dean es de los que gritan a todo pulmón un "te amo" dicho de todo corazón.

Sam siempre sueña, y ha soñado tantas veces con el momento en que Dean le diga esas dos palabras, que ya las siente como parte de algún recuerdo más que algún sueño loco de los que tiene donde terminan teniendo sexo desenfrenado o haciendose arrumacos entre la oscuridad. Por eso Sam quiere que ésto exista, necesita que Dean lo ame como él lo ama.

Solo así podrá vivir esa fantasía que añora a cada minuto, ese momento por el que toda su vida ha esperado y seguirá esperando con resignación y algo de culposa satisfacción.

Siempre en el impala, escuchando el rock viejo de su hermano, perdiendose en pensamientos inútiles, dandose cuenta de que cada día su dimensión humana desaparece más, temiendo por dejar de ser "él", para ser lo que el "ojos amarillos" quiere, pero siempre seguro de que Dean nunca lo dejará caer, así como a nadie le cederá el trono de copiloto que Sam siempre tendrá.

Eternos compañeros unidos –simplemente- por todo, por siempre y para siempre.

¿Qué más puede pedir?


	7. Fantasias

**Fantasías. **

Lo estrella contra la pared.

Une sus labios a los suyos en un movimiento lleno de fiereza. Lo esta dominando y no le importa.

Sus cuerpos estan completamente unidos, apretandose hasta intentar fundirse en uno solo, toda una batalla de labios, dientes, manos traviesas y erecciones dispuestas.

Dean desea a Sam como a nada en el mundo.

Sam desea a Dean como si estuvieran viviendo los ultimos momentos de su maldita existencia.

Alguno de los dos (ahora no importa quien) logra reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para separar una mano del cuerpo caliente del otro y tantear la puerta hasta poder abrirla y dejarse caer dentro de la habitación del motel.

No dejan de besarse, incluso consideran que eso sería la tontería más enorme de sus vidas, en este momento los pensamientos son fugaces y estupidos, simplemente son flashes en la memoria que les hacen recordar las fantasías pendientes que tenían con el otro.

Esta tarde mientras conducian, Dean se imaginó mordisqueando los pezones de Sam de esta manera en que ha decidido hacerlo. Y en la madrugada, Sam soñó que haria todo un cambio de posiciones y clavaría a Dean en el colchón para darle el mejor sexo oral que jamás haya probado... tal y como lo está haciendo.

Sin embargo, la fantasía permanente en ambos, es ésta, la de escuchar los gemidos del otro, las voces roncas de placer pidiendo más y más hasta que finalmente todo se disipa en una vóragine de colores, sabores, texturas, aromas y sonidos indistintos y propios. A un momento se fusiona el ruido de la carretera con el de la garganta de Dean, o lo rugoso de las sabanas viejas con la imposible suavidad de la piel de Sam. Los instantes se vuelven eternidad y lo minusculo, infinito cuando el orgasmo les da de lleno, recordandoles a un mismo tiempo que el mundo existe, que son parte de él y que al estar juntos el universo entero puede irse a la mierda por que les vale poco.

Mientras estén juntos.

Así siempre ha sido y así será.

Por eso ahora que están los dos descansando, uno en brazos de otros, permitiendose disfrutar este momento de intimidad con el silencio y con ambos, es que comienzan los pensamientos a volar. A recordar.

Dean, cuando era niño, quería ser bombero.

Sam, cuando era niño, quería estar junto a Dean por siempre.

La vocación de Dean a cambiado, pero la de Sam no.

Es por eso que cuando escapó para ir a la universidad, escogió estudiar derecho. Así cuando Dean se metiera en problemas por andar cazando fantasmas, él podría finalmente ser el caballero de brillante armadura que lo rescatara.

Por que Dean tiene la vocación de ayudar a otros, aun con sus respuestas llenas de sarcasmo, el gusto por el sexo y todo defecto que le pueda seguir buscando (por que aun no le encuentra uno que valga la pena). Dean es el superhéroe que sin importar el que, irá a rescatarte para regresar vivos, juntos... dispuestos a tener el mejor sexo de tu vida como pago por el rescate.

Así es Dean.

Y así le gusta a Sam.

En cambio, Sam es el tipo de héroe suicida.

Él dará tu vida por ti, morirá por ti y se sacrificará por ti.

Dean odia eso.

Pero Dean ama a Sam.

Es por eso que a cada momento, como este en que se hace patente el grado tan profundo de intimidad y entendimiento entre ambos, es que se lo dice. Le dice en murmullos lo mucho que el desea que Sam viva con él, no que muera por él.

Y Sam finge que duerme por que secretamente sabe que es egoísta, es conciente de que prefiere mil veces morir antes que ver muerto a Dean. Cada que lo tiene frente a él, a tan solo un paso de la muerte, su propio corazón se detiene y el dolor le inunda. Por eso prefiere ser un suicida y dejarse matar antes que ver a Dean morir. Ya lo vivio con Jess, no volverá a sufrirlo con su hermano.

_-"Pero a mi me tocará enterrarte..." – "No quiero estar solo..." _

Eso es definitivo y ni siquiera los murmullos de Dean en su oído lograrán hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lo ama demasiado para verlo irse. Él no es tan fuerte como Dean, sabe que morir lento de tristeza es mucho peor a morir rápido en manos del demonio.

-"_Deberiamos morir juntos y terminar de una maldita vez esta tonteria._"-escucha el murmullo de Dean y una sonrisa tenue se escapa de sus labios que pretenden parecer dormidos. Su hermano lo nota y se da cuenta de que esta despierto. Sam siente como el mayor se voltea dandole la espalda y sospechosamente sube su temperatura corporal.

Se ha sonrojado... momentos así no tienen precio.

_----_

_El rincón de Cerdo Volador:_

_Nop, no tiene precio °-° _

_El final no me convenció :P_

_Espero q les haya gustado ;)_


	8. Sam

**Sam. **

-Sonrie.

-¿Qué?

-Que sonrias, Sam.

Sam obedece y Dean gruñe antes de volver su atención al camino.

---

-Gruñe.

-¿Estás loco? No lo haré.

Dean le da un fuerte pisotón en el pie, recibiendo de Sam un gruñido ahogado de dolor. Luego el mayor vuelve a la tarea de matar aquella maldita banshee.

---

-Esto no tiene ningun sentido, Dean, he estado llamando a ese numero unas 15 veces y siempre dice que está fuera de servicio.

_-Habla John Winchester. No puedo atenderlo.Si esta es una emergencia, llame a mi hijo, Dean... (785) 555-0179 Él puede ayudar._

Dean ve la lágrima solitaria que se desliza por la mejilla de Sam, fija la vista en algun punto muerto al frente y lo siente volver al Impala, luego suelta un gruñido de impotencia antes de acompañarlo dentro.

---

Sam está viendo porno en la tv. Dean lo sabe pues acaba de volver del bar y pegó una oreja a la puerta al llegar.

Ahí lo escuchó: Gemidos.

O más especificamente: Sam, gimiendo.

---

Ahora lo sabe. Ni idea de que hacer, pero lo sabe:

1. La sonrisa de Sam brilla tanto que puede dejarlo ciego al menos por un momento.

2. Cuando Sam gruñe, a Dean le invade un poderoso escalofrío y su estomago se retuerce.

3. Las lágrimas de Sam son hipnotizantes: le rompen el corazón, le obligan a hacer lo que sea por limpiarlas y reconfortarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, desea que nunca desaparezcan.

4. Los gemidos de Sam son intoxicantes. Deberían estar prohibidos con pena de muerte. Son un veneno que le hace cometer tonterias de las que luego se arrepiente y que por el momento no le importan.

Como el abrir la puerta de golpe, poner el aviso de "No Molestar" y ayudar al impresionado Sam a cerrar la boca con un beso profundo que les quita el aliento a ambos, y deshacerse de esa pelicula porno barata (vamos que hay mejores) para mostrarle en carne propia lo que es el buen sexo.

Después de todo, la práctica hace al maestro y Dean siempre ha sido el encargado de mostrarle a Sam las "cosas de la vida".

No que le moleste.

En absoluto.


	9. Pensamientos del Camino

**Pensamientos del camino**

Sam duerme. Finalmente.

No que a Dean le moleste el constante gruñir de su hermano, pero vamos que también él necesita algo de soledad. Se la merece luego de tanto trajin en su vida, al menos por un momento.

Por eso lo deja ahí en la sucia habitación del motel, no sin antes mirarlo una vez más, sonreir y apropiarse de las llaves del Impala para dar una vuelta en medio de la noche como algun adolescente rebelde huyendo de casa.

Solo su nena y él, como en los viejos tiempos, perdiendose por horas en el camino oscuro, gozando la expectativa de que algo suceda, aun cuando para Dean, las carreteras siempre son iguales, no importa si son de Lodi o de Tennessee, siempre es lo mismo y si no te quieres volver loco por tanto recorrerlas, tienes que enfocar tu atención en algo más, en algo bonito que se quede constantemente contigo el tiempo suficiente.

Algunos miran el tablero del auto, otros las líneas blancas del camino, unos se enfocan en tararear alguna canción de AC/DC (si son listos, o en alguna de Aerosmith si se les zafó un tornillo). Pero Dean es diferente.

A Dean le gusta ver la luna. Por más cursi que suene. Le gusta verla sobre todo cuando está llena, porque las cosas grandes, brillantes y bonitas le atraen.

Digo, aceptemoslo, por algo le gusta Sam y lo venera tanto como si fuera alguna especie de dios pagano, porque el es grande, bonito y brillante.

A Dean también le gustan las cosas fáciles. Él no se complica en la vida, así de sencillo. Si tienes un fantasma en casa, quemalo con sal, ¿un demonio? Exorcizalo... todo es tan sencillo como quieras.

Por eso le gusta Sam, porque así como canta en el karaoke luego de la segunda cerveza, tambien termina siempre quitandose la camisa, los pantalones y hasta la vergüenza cuando él lo toca.

Pero a Dean también le gustan las cosas rebuscadas, como cuando no sabia exactamente la manera de regresar a aquella chica zombie a la tumba. O cuando ve a Sam murmurar el nombre de Jessica en medio de la noche aun cuando hacía tan solo un par de horas, no paraba de gemir el suyo. Esto le desconcierta, le confunde sentir cosas... ESAS cosas por su hermano, aun cuando no le molesta en absoluto (diablos, ni un poquito).

Sam le desconcierta. Siempre. Pero eso es algo que también le gusta, tanto como sacarlo de sus casillas.

Porque Dean no busca una vida de cuento de hadas (eso lo volvería loco, en el mal sentido de la palabra) él busca emoción, risas complices y miradas indecentes mientras comen hamburguesas con cebolla extra y pastel de manzana en alguna cafeteria perdida en las oscuras carreteras de Massachusetts.

Pero estos son solo sueños, pensamientos raros del camino. Son tontos, porque viajar más de 22 años en carretera es estupido. Porque sus vidas son una mierda. Y porque ni siquiera durante este pequeño escape de la realidad puede dejar de pensar en Sam de ESA manera. Así como sabe que Sam rara vez deja de pensar en él de ESA retorcida manera que a ambos vuelve locos (en el buen sentido de la palabra)

Como amantes.

No como hermanos. Y eso, por alguna razón mistica y más misteriosa que las criaturas que cazan, es más estupido que un poltergeist bailando la macarena y más necesario que el mismo aire en sus pulmones.


	10. En mis proximos treinta años

**En mis proximos treinta años.**

Soy un sobreviviente, nadie me separará de tu lado, ni siquiera la muerte o algun demonio de pacotilla.

Viviré diez, quince... es más, treinta años sin que nada ni nadie me lo impida.

En mis proximos treinta años, voy a divertirme un poco más, te enseñaré a beber cerveza barata sin terminar con una buena congestión etilica o haciendo el ridiculo en el karaoke.

Lloraremos un poco menos y reiremos mucho más, porque sé que te lo mereces y que sé cuales son tus fibras sensibles que hay que rascar para que no puedas parar de reir como un niño.

Me olvidaré de mis venganzas, desquites, represalias, revanchas, resarcimientos, vendettas, desafíos, ajuste de cuentas, escarmientos, vindictas y cualquier otro sinonimo, para intentar aprender que demonios es el perdón, olvido, reconciliación.

En mis proximos treinta años dejaré de buscar un mundo de felicidad sin odios o miedos... en vez de buscarlo, lo encontraré... lo encontraremos, porque sé que ese mundo existe solo a tu lado.

Vigilarás aun menos tu peso y comeremos lo que quieramos comer, yo tomaré más café y más cerveza, comeré más chatarra y menos ensaladas, la dieta Texana será la mia (carnes asadas, papas, y una poca verdura perdida en el plato xDDDD)

Los proximos treinta años de mi vida, serán los mejores que cualquiera haya vivido, porque dejaré de llorar y empezaré a sonreir, protegeré a mi familia... a ti, y me dejaré proteger por la persona a la que más quiero, por ti.

Sin embargo hay cosas que no cambiaré. Aun me haré el dormido para sentir tu mirada todas las mañanas hasta que sea demasiado tarde y me toques ligeramente el hombro para darme un humeante café. Todavía cazaré bestias y demonios tan solo para ver los rostros aliviados de las personas a las que rescatamos.

Seguiré acercandome por las noches hasta la mesa en donde te hayas quedado dormido para llenarte de besos la cara hasta que te sienta despertar y me aleje lo suficiente para que me mires y me beses con fuerza hasta que nuestros pulmones caigan rendidos en busca de oxigeno.

No dejaré de besarte en ese espacio debajo de tu oreja que te provoca escalofrios, ni de tocarte la parte interna de los muslos mientras entro lentamente en ti, mucho menos dejaré de tener orgasmos con los ojos abiertos para ver el reflejo de mi pasión en tus ojos.

En mis proximos treinta años te seguiré amando...

Creo que de esto es de lo que más puedo estar seguro, porque me parece imposible dejar de hacerlo.

Sigo soñando porque para hacer algo primero debes imaginarlo y porque soñar no cuesta nada.

Por eso para mi esto no es una fantasía, es un plan, un plan de vida, un plan de batalla, un mapa que no me dejará solo, porque tu nunca estarás solo.

Estaremos juntos, por los proximos treinta, cuarenta o cien años.

Por toda la vida, Sam.

-----

óó

Estoooooo... xDDDDDD q fue eso? XD

bueeeno, en teoria lo narra Dean, vendria luego del final de la segunda temporada y apareció en mi mente por culpa de Tim McGraw y su canción "My Next 30 Years" (dioses, aun no me hago a la idea de que me guste tanto el Country xD)

Espero no fuera muy Ooc XD

y q lo gocen ;)


	11. Cachorros

**Cachorros.**

La primera vez que Ellen Harvelle vio a John Winchester, no se imaginó que aquel par de niños que la miraban desde aquel Impala negro, fueran a convertirse en los casi invencibles cazadores que ahora conoce.

En ese momento le parecieron un par de cachorros abandonados, tristes y solos. De esos que aunque su amo los quiere y los protege, saben que nunca tendrán la seguridad de un hogar en toda la extención de la palabra.

Y le dieron lastima esos niños.

Por eso dejó que Jo saliera a jugar aquel día.

Pasaron los años, ahora su hija no tiene padre y los Winchester tampoco, todos son mayores y ellos siguen pareciendo cachorros sin hogar. Dean se convirtió en uno algo pequeñito, divertido y bueno con unos brillantes ojos verdes que parecen iluminarlo todo, pero Sammy... Sam es el perrito tierno que simplemente no puedes dejar de querer ni admirar o temer.

La vida sigue pareciendo igual de oscura y el destino igual de maldito para esos hermanos.

Aunque algo ha cambiado. Ellen no sabe que es, pero sabe que esa diferencia está ahí.

Lo supo cuando Bobby y ella les dijeron adios y les desearon suerte en la cacería de demonios, y Dean le sonrió alegre con esos enormes ojos, dandole ahora más que nunca la apariencia de un pequeño labrador divertido y hasta juguetón que tiene a su lado a quien más importa.

Ellen sabe que ese alguien es Sam y le parece extraña esa enorme dependencia y aquel amor casi imposible entre el par de hermanos.

Pero tambien le maravilla ver en sus rostros el reflejo de ese sentimiento.

La vida de un cazador se diferencia mucho de la normalidad en que cualquier otra persona viviría.

Para un cazador no hay amor profundo, ni paz, ni seguridad. Por eso no le molesta ver esas miradas que Sam y Dean comparten cuando creen que nadie los ve, o los besos que una vez les observó compartir.

No importa si son hermanos, o si son hombres, porque un amor así nunca debe ser detenido.

Ellen sonrie mientras termina el exorcismo de aquel demonio, ve por una ventana a un par de cachorros jugando y no puede dejar de pensar en los Winchester y envidiarles la suerte de estar con la persona a la que aman.


	12. Noche

**Noche**

Sam odia dormir en el Impala por que no le caben las piernas. Es incomodo. Luego de cinco horas en la carretera, comienza a sentir como si cientos de diminutos cuchillos se le estuvieran clavando en las rodillas. Luego es cuando capta la mirada de Dean, quien murmurando un "_Nena_" orilla el auto y él puede bajar a respirar el aire helado del invierno y deja que su mirada se pierda en lo negro de la noche en medio de la nada, donde el pastizal verde se convierte en una enorme alfombra de terciopelo negro.

Y cuando Dean tenía ganas de mimarlo por cualquier razón, siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrar un río o alguna playa, donde el espectaculo se volvía mil veces mejor, porque el cielo, las estrellas y la luna se duplicaban npitidamente en el agua tranquiloa, dando la sensación de que el cielo nunca terminaba...

Y es ahí donde la mágia realmente comienza.

Esta última vez todo cambió, ahora Dean no miró el panorama desde el Impala, sino que ahora Dean se acostó en el cofre del auto invitando con una mirada a Sam, quien gustoso lo acompañó.

Esta vez no fue solo un par de minutos pácificos que terminaron con los gritos de su hermano para que siguieran el camino y matar al maldito demonio en turno. No, ahora estuvieron más tiempo, incluso horas ahí, frente a aquel espectaculo natural, sintiendose parte de todo y nada, sabiendose definitivamente parte de aquel que tienen al lado.

Sam reafirmando con un suspiro lo que siente por Dean.

Dean mordiendose el labio confirmando lo que Sam causa en él.

Y luego el destino hace su trabajo de la mejor manera que conoce: creando caos. El desorden más delicioso de sus vidas que comienza con una mirada, sigue con un acercamiento lento y se desencadena con un beso, suave, temeroso, lleno de insertidumbre y confusión, pero con mucho (tal vez incluso demasiado) amor que hasta les duele y les hace querer más y más. Nunca es suficiente, jamás lo será, porque ambos lo aceptan y lo desean.

Dean acaricia el pecho de Sam. Sam no tiene de donde aferrarse para soportar tanta ansiedad, solo sabe que el toque de su hermano quema como el infierno, como un infierno al que gustoso quiere entrar.

Todo es silencio, todo está frio, todo es interrumpido por ellos, por su calor, por sus quejidos y gemidos, Dean quiere sentirse amado tan profundamente como solo Sam puede amarlo. Sam quiere que alguien le recuerde que no está solo.

Dean está ahí.

Sam ama con el alma y el corazón, enreda sus piernas en tus caderas y atrapa tu corazón con un gemido, muerde tu oreja, murmura sensualmente a tu oído y no puedes hacer nada más que rendirte por que acabas de entregarle tu alma. Dean lo sabe y lo disfruta como nada más.

Disminuye la pasión, se guarda el calor y se olvidan los gemidos. El silencio vuelve, la soledad amenaza con volver a atraparlos pero Dean enreda su cuerpo alrededor del de Sam haciendolo reir, suspirar y besarle el cuello.

Están solos, ellos dos y nada más... y por alguna razón eso ha dejado de ser importante. O tal vez nunca lo fue.

Porque tienen más compañía que la que jamás podrían desear.

Porque Sam sabe que nunca va a estar solo mientras Dean esté ahí.

Y Dean sabe que jamás sentirá su corazón vacío mientras Sam esté a su lado.

------------

DEDICADO A MI AMIGA KAORU YASAMI!!! Peque! Sé que todo saldrá bien! Te quiero mucho:D

Dedicado también a todas las personas de Perú q estan pasando esto.


	13. No Estoy Bien

Título: (No) Estoy bien.

-Dean, ¿Estás bien?

No, no está bien. De hecho mataría por tener una buena botella de cerveza, es más, un maldito barril de 1000 litros que se tome de golpe para ver si mientras quema su garganta también logra quemarle los ojos y quitarle esas ganas de llorar.

Su vida es una maldita porquería. Mamá muerta, Papá muerto, él mismo está muerto y sabe que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Sammy les acompañe a todos en el infierno.

Si realmente fuera honesto con Sam, le gustaria abrazarlo en este preciso momento. Así de sencillo. Solo... solo estrecharlo lo más fuerte que pudiera.

Si en verdad se atreviera a ser honesto consigo mismo le gustaria entregarse a los brazos de su hermano, dejarse apretar con fuerza y permitirse llorar como un bebé.

Si dejara salir la verdad que le ahoga por dentro, dejaría de comportarse como un macho conquistador de mujeres y dedicaría cada segundo a mirar a Sam, a besarlo, a tocarlo de todas esas formas sucias en que lo hace con las mujeres. Lo acariciaría en la nuca tal y como hacía antes cuando aun eran pequeños y él decía más seguido la verdad.

El día en que Dean decida ser completamente honesto con el mundo va a ser el día en que maneje el Impala rumbo a una casita de jengibre en medio del bosque, con colchones de bombón y cortinas de menta, con camas largas para que Sammy se acomode sin problemas y con camas grandes para que pueda recostarse y jalar a Sam a su lado para hacerle de una vez y para siempre todas esas porquerías sin nombre que se le ocurren cada vez que lo mira.

Si algún día dijera la verdad por más de dos segundos, se encontraría a si mismo colgandose del cuello de Sam murmurandole al oído cuanto lo necesita, gritandole al mundo lo mucho que lo ama y susurrandole en la noche un "hola, te extrañe más que a nada"

Si fuera honesto con el mundo, se olvidaría de las miradas sucias dirigidas a extraños y las concentraría en la única persona que realmente sabe encenderlo por dentro. Amaría más y gruñiría menos.

Si fuera honesto y gritara lo que piensa a los cuatro vientos, se desgarraría la garganta y se romperia los brazos para destruír la palabra "hermano" que lo une y separa tanto de Sam.

Si alguna vez dijera lo que piensa, orillaría el Impala junto a aquel frondoso árbol y le cerraría de una vez y por todas la boca a Sam con un buen beso que los dejara a ambos sin aliento.

Pero las cosas no son así.

-Estoy _bien._

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, en serio, ¡Estoy bien!

Sam lo mira pero Dean solo observa el camino hasta que siente como se da por vencido y se concentra en el paisaje. Es ahí cuando finalmente deja salir el aire que no sabía que tenía dentro y lo ve en silencio mordiendose la lengua para no hacer realidad sus pensamientos.


	14. Television

**Televisión**

Los niños aprenden lo que ven.

Es normal, completa y absolutamente normal.

Ven a sus padres gritar y ellos gritarán, escuchan al vecino jugar baseball con sus hijos y también querrán que papá juegue con ellos.

Lo mismo pasa con lo que ven en la televisión o escuchan en la radio. Sobre todo si no tienen a papá cerca para jugar baseball o a mamá para que les cuente una historia de ogros y gigantes antes de dormir. Es en estos casos que su madre será la televisión y su padre el control remoto. Aprenderán a maldecir, a escupir y a disparar como en la televisión.

Así fue con los hermanos Winchester.

Cuando Dean creyó que era tiempo de que Sammy hablara, lo sentó frente al televisor y le hizo ver un maratón de Plaza Sesamo (Sesame Street) y del dinosaurio Barney, aun cuando al mayor le aburría porque él ya era un "niño grande". Lo hacía por su hermano, y por él daría la vida entera.

Dean aprendió a ser un hermano mayor, un buen hijo, un futuro cazador (como Clint Eastwood, o Starky and Hutch), incluso aprendió a ser un buen padre para Sam y a cuidar de John cuando llegaba casi muerto de alguna cacería. Dean lo aprendió todo y lo aprendió de la televisión, que le mostraba la vida a través de una pantalla.

Todo lo que veía lo entendía, y lo que no, no dudaba en ponerlo en práctica para poder captar a la perfección y poder luego demostrarle a Sam que él también era un genio aun cuando en matemáticas siempre sacara la peor calificación.

Fue así que un día estaban los dos hermanos viendo una pelicula algo extraña. Los protagonistas eran dos hombres y decíal algo como que entre ellos todo era imposible.

-¿Qué es imposible, Dean? –la vocesita aguda del menor captó la atención del mayor.

-Algo que no puedes hacer. –Contestó orgulloso de saber algo que Sam no supiera.

-Ya sé lo que significa, pero dime, ¿Qué es imposible entre Jensen y Jared? –Gruñó sin dejar de ver fijamente a su hermano mientras señalaba la pantalla con el dedo índice.

"_No sé" _quiso decirle, pero eso era impensable, él era Dean Winchester, quien siempre sabe que contestarle a su hermano, no podía simplemente echar por la borda tantos años de poder, no señor. –Luego te digo, Sam... ¡Mira la pelicula! –Contestó fijando de nuevo su atención en la pantalla, justo a tiempo para mirar a los protagonistas estrecharse en un apretado abrazo y fundirse en un apasionado beso que dejó a los dos hermanos con la boca abierta y unas inexplicables mariposas en el estomago.

-¿Qué están viendo? –La gruesa voz de John Winchester fue suficiente para hacer a Dean saltar para saludarlo con su tradicional _"¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro? Te ves cansado, ven a comer, ¿Mataste al bicho ese?" _mientras Sam apagaba el televisor y se unía a ambos en la mesa de aquel motel barato para escuchar el relato.

Esa noche Dean no pudo dormir, al igual que Sam, quien no terminaba de entender lo que había visto en la pelicula, él no era como Dean, él necesitaba que le explicaran y lo convencieran, no iba a aceptar que así como así le dijeran cosas así. Es decir, Dean antes le había dicho que ese tipo de besos se los daban los grandes (como él) con niñas lindas (como esa tal _Susan_ que le caía tan mal) pero ellos dos eran hombres y Dean nunca había dicho que eso se podía, y ¡ellos mismos habían dicho que era imposible! Entonces, ¿como lo hacían? Frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el lado derecho, mirando la cama donde Dean miraba al techo mordisqueandose el labio como cuando no sabía si escoger helado de menta o de chocolate o de chocolate con menta.

-Dean...

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Por qué los de la pelicula se besaron? –Silencio de parte del mayor que se deshacia los sesos intentando encontrar una respuesta. -¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué? Tu no me habías dicho que también los hombres hacían eso... Dean, ¿Es que no sabías?

-¡Claro que lo sé! –Gruñó mientras se levantaba de un salto y se sentaba en la cama de Sam. –Ellos se besaron porque... ¡Pues porque sí!

-Y ¿Por que sí?

-¡Pues porque sí!

-¿Por qué?

-¡¡¡¡Aghhhht!!!!! ¡Por esto! –Gruñó mientras se acercaba a su hermano y lo abrazaba y lo besaba en los labios tal y como el de la pelicula había hecho, haciendo a Sammy cerrar automaticamente los ojos y sentir ese curioso cosquilleo en el estomago junto con el fuerte calor que le coloreó las mejillas a ambos. -¿Entendiste? –preguntó Dean jadeando por la emoción imcomprensible de tan fugaz momento.

Y Sam asintió, porque se dio cuenta de que realmente el besar a Dean era algo incomparable y bonito que le encantaría hacer mil vees, por eso dijo un "_sí_" leve y bajito, temiendo romper el momento, mientras se hacía a un lado para que Dean durmiera a su lado esa noche, con la esperanza de que las mariposas en su estomago no volaran jamás.

--

--

Luego de unos años, cuando el pequeño Sammy habia dejado de serlo y ahora era solo Sam "la biblioteca andante de rarezas", Dean seguía aprendiendo la vida a través de una pantalla y poniendo en práctica todo lo que no entendía o lo que simplemente le apetecía probar, siempre buscando saber más para poder seguir demostrandole a Sam que él seguía siendo el sabio hermano mayor que lo cuidaría siempre, enseñandole la vida que aprendía cada día a través de los ojos del director de la pelicula en turno o del documental de vida salvaje que a veces miraba cuando no podía dormir.

Sin embargo, los años no habían pasado en vano y Dean había encontrado mejores maneras de hacer a Sam hablar o callar y mejores maneras de besar y de hacer que la palabra "_imposible_" no fuera más que otra unión de letras en la pagina 549 del diccionario, escrita luego de "_imposibilitar_" y antes de "_imposición". _

Sam dijo algo, pero mientras éste gruñe con la espalda contra el sillón y Dean le roba el aliento con un beso que incluye labios, lenguas, dientes y hasta el corazón, todo se vuelve nada y solo la televisión sigue proyectando la misma imagen que años atrás vieran los dos hermanos.

-Dean... –logra medio murmurar, medio gemir Sam, hacíendo a Dean detenerse el tiempo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos. –Solo te preguntaba si recordabas lo que pasó cuando vimos esta pelicula.

-Aha... sí, y yo te enseñaba _a detalle _lo que había pasado, aunque me tomé la molestia de mejorarlo un poco.

Y Sam sonrie porque tiene razón, lo mejoró, y mucho.

Bendita sea la televisión.

---------------fin--------------------

Jensen y Jared :P

Soñar no cuesta nada jajajajaja


	15. Dean

Título: Dean

Dean lo intentó, de veras que si. Se esforzó al máximo desde que era un niño y miraba sin parpadear en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su padre, fue en ese mismo momento en que se hizo a si mismo una promesa: no amaria, nunca más, ¿para que? En aquel instante acababa de dejar de creer en el amor, porque supo que asi se sentiria mas seguro. Si un dia John no volvia, o si una noche Sam no despertaba, Dean lo soportaria porque no sentiria nada mas que afecto hacia ellos.

Luego, al entrar en la adolescencia supo que existia algo muy fuerte, algo que antes podria haber calificado como amor: atracción, deseo y placer; no se necesitaba amar a las chicas para sentir ese cosquilleo en el vientre cuando lo besaban, tampoco necesitaba siquiera quererlas para disfrutar del placer que le causaba recordarlas y fantasear con sus curvas apenas en formación, los senos pequeños, la cintura firme, las piernas largas… queria tocarlas y verlas, pero a ninguna de ellas amaba.

Asi que se felicitó a si mismo por no ser "uno más", no ser como todos esos colegiales tontos que buscan amor de sus vidas, o como aquellos que se suicidan y matan en nombre del amor.

Él cree en la obsession, en el odio, en la oscuridad y en la muerte, porque son cosas que ha visto y ha sentido, pero no en el amor, porque eso no existia antes ni existe ahora.

Asi de sencillo.

Sam, por otro lado, parece no darse cuenta de eso. Él se enamora y se entrega desde que tuvo su primer beso con aquella rubia pecosa de ojos verdes a los 12 años. Él entrega su alma a cada persona del camino que dice amar, al pastor Jim, a Caleb, a esa tal Ellen que viernon una vez… hasta a John (aun cuando discuten por todo).

Y Dean lo envidia. Le da lastima. A veces, cuando lo ve feliz por estar con alguien a quien cree querer o cuando lo ve sufrir y llorar por una nueva despedida, Dean no sabe si sentir ira o envidia, abrazarlo o darle un buen golpe en la cabeza para que aprenda de él, porque cuando Dean debe decir adios, él simplemente lo hace, solo llega, sonrie, dice "ya me voy" y espera el beso de despedida. Mientras que Sam, cuando hay que irse, mira a la persona en cuestion con sus enormes ojos almendrados anegados en lagrimas como diciendo "no, no otra vez, no me quiero ir" pero aun asi lo hace, aun asi se va.

Con Dean.

Se va con Dean, asi ha sido y asi siempre sera.

Dean puede ser muy inseguro en cuanto entra al oscuro terreno de las emociones, pero positivamente puede afirmar a pies juntillas que Sam siempre volvera a su lado, y si por alguna razon no lo hiciera (como cuando se fue a Stanford), no habia de que preocuparse porque él mismo iria y lo haria regresar con quien quien debe estar. Con él. Con Dean.

Y no es que sea territorial o que no le de su espacio, pero –la verdad sea dicha- si hay algo que le aterra es quedarse sin Sam.

Eso no… ni siquiera pensarlo… ¡No! Pensar en eso siempre le hace sentir frio y calor y un nudo horrible en la garganta y una desagradable sensación de vacio en la espalda y el estomago, las piernas le flaquean y la boca se le seca. En esta situaciones es cuando se encierra en su mundo y mejor limpia con inusitado esmero sus armas, o limpia el Impala haciendole mil ajustes a las mismas tuercas. Lo que sea para no pensar.

Pero Sam ya lo conoce, mejor que él mismo incluso. Por eso, mientras lo ve engrasar por decima vez el cañon de la escopeta, se acerca, se la quita de las manos con delicadeza e ignorando el "¿Qué pasa, princesa?" pronunciadocon algo de burla y -¿por qué no?- miedo o vergüenza, lo empuja sobre la cama sentandose a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

-Oh no, ¿De nuevo esa perra de Meg? Estos malditos amuletos de Bobby no sirven para nada...

_-Christo ¿_ves? Y yo mismo lo dije, ahora callate y usa para algo mejor la boca, Deannie.

Dean lo mira pasmado, Sam gira los ojos y lo besa fuerte y duro, restregando su cuerpo al de él, sintiendo con enorme placer como su hermano aprieta la sabana de la cama, luego toma sus manos y las coloca en su propia cintura invitandolo a tocarlo.

Esta sera una noche larga porque Sam sabe que ahora no (podrá) tendrá que decir _adiós_ y Dean finalmente ha logrado entender que carajos es el amor.


	16. No te quiero

Dean nunca ha querido decirselo a Sam porque -incluso para sus estandares- ese comentario le parece muy cruel.

Sin embargo necesita decirlo, asi que quiere cambiar la manera de hacerlo, tal vez otras palabras u otro momento logre atenuarlo… ¡pero asi como se le ocurrio es la unica forma que tiene en mente! Intenta cambiarla pero es por demas, ho hay manera, porque eso es lo que quiere decir, Sam se lo merece por tantas cosas que han pasado desde que ambos tienen memoria y que Dean nunca ha podido o querido enfrentar. Debe hacerlo, quiere hacerlo, pero a la vez desearia escuchar su instinto de avestruz que le exige enterrar la cabeza en lo más profundo de la tierra.

No (puede) quiere ser cobarde y luego seguir echandoselo a si mismo en cara toda la vida, no señor ¡él es Dean Winchester y Dean Winchester es signo de valor!

-Sam. –Bien, el valor acaba de esfumarse como fantasma nadando en sal, mira por la ventana apretando el volante entre las manos.

-¿Mmm? –El menor contesta sin dejar de ver la pantalla del celular. Eso es bueno. Facilita el trabajo al no mirarlo con esos… muy tarde, ahí estan esos enormes ojos mirandolo con curiosidad. Los pies de Dean hacen el amago de irse, pero juraria que en su cerebro una voz muy parecida a la de John grita "¡No sea cobarde soldado! ¡Lancese a matar!" "¡¡¡Señor, sí señor!!!" grita en su cabeza y cuadra los hombros en la vida real, aumentando la curiosidad en la mirada de su hermano. –Dean, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ehhh… -No, por favor, diganme que eso no son sus mejillas sonrojandose. Dean mira al espejo retrovisor y ve ese vergonzoso tono rosado impreso en sus mejillas. Gruñe un poco y vuelve a armarse de valor, cuanto antes termine, mejor. Abre la boca y la cierra de nuevo ¡las malditas palabras no salen!! ¿De que sirvieron tantos ensayos frente al espejo retrovisor del Impala? ¿Dónde quedo el valor que le dio su nena? Decide orillarse junto a aquel arbol del camino, suelta el volante y mira sus manos fijamente intentando encontrar en ellas el valor que ha perdido.

-Yo…

-Aha… Dean, me estas asustando, no balbuceabas asi desde que papá te encontro con aquella chica junto al motel… En Missouri, ¿te acuerdas? –Dean lo mira intentando recordar, liandose más.

-Si, si… este… veras, es que yo….

-¿Tu qué?

-Yo…

-¡QUE! ¡Habla ya!

-¡No te quiero! –Grita desesperado y cierra la boca al instante sintiendose morir cuando algo indefinible en la mirada de su hermano parece quebrarse. Se ve triste, tal y como supuso que se veria, y le duele como el infierno mismo, pero necesita continuar, debe terminar de decirlo, por su bien, por el de Sam, ¡diablos! ¡hasta por el bien de aquella araña que trepa por la ventana! (yo con una camara espiando :P) –yo…

-Sí, sí, ¡ya lo dijiste! No me quieres.

-¡No! Digo, ¡sí! ¡Dejame terminar!

-¿Para que? ¿Aun falta más? –Los ojos marrones eran el reflejo de la miseria misma y Dean se odio de nuevo por no tener tacto suficiente. -¿Quién es la princesa ahora?

-Aun eres tú. –bien, eso no ayudo precisamente a la situación, ahora Sam se veia triste y enojado. -¿Es que es tan difícil cerrar la boca y dejarme hablar? –Era oficial, Dean Winchester parecia un león enjaulado…. O mas bien un gatito rogando por salir de la caja en la que el mismo se metio.

-No te quiero oir.

-No me importa, soy el mayor, son mis reglas, el Impala no es una democracia por si no sabias.

-¡Estas enfermo! –grita mientras intenta salir del auto.

-Si, lo estoy. –Dean se mueve apresurado para detenerlo, quedando hincado sobre el asiento casi sobre Sam, apoyandose con una mano en cada hombro del gigante que tiene por hermano, impidiendole cualquier movimiento. –No te vas hasta que termine.

-¡Dean!

-¡Sam! ¡Ya basta! ¡Pareces un niño, dejame terminar!

Sam gruñe y voltea la mirada a algun punto indistinto, Dean sonrie ¡Eso lo saco de el! Luego toma una bocanada de aire y sigue hablando aun inclinado sobre su hermano, con las manos obligandolo a quedarse quieto.

-No te quiero –Sam chasquea la lengua y Dean gira los ojos exasperado encontrandose con el lado Winchester que Sam solia reprimir. –No te quiero como… -¡Malditos sonrojos! Es oficial, envidia a Gordon, el cazador loco, ¡porque su piel es tan oscura que un sonrojo es imposible! Pero no, claro que no, a el tuvieron que darle una piel clara para que todo se le notara… en fin, respiró una vez mas para intentar luchar contra las ganas de callarse la boca, apretar el acelerador y olvidarse que dijo lo que dijo, pero tiene que decirle… bueno, no quiere quedarse toda la vida rogando y rogando porque nada le pase a su hermanito ni recordando las mil cosas que le molestan de Sam, porque ahora todo ha cambiado.

Todo ha cambiado y tiene que asumirlo de una buena vez y para siempre.

-No te quiero como te queria antes… -Listo, ya lo dijo, abre los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado y observa a Sam que le devuelve una mirada de confusion. Dean se muerde el labio y duda un poco intentando hallar la forma de hacerse entender.

Y como Kaliman (¿superhéroe mexicano?) dijo: "la mejor manera de ocultar algo es en el lugar más obvio", Dean se golpea mebntalmente encontrando que la manera perfecta de que lo comprenda estaba (literalmente) frente a sus ojos, los cuales cerro de nuevo antes de terminar de acercarse hacia el objetivo clave de comunicación: Sam.

Acercó su rostro al de él mientras deslizaba las manos desde los hombros hasta las mejillas de Sam, sintiendo su piel suave, oliendo esa hiponotizante colonia que a veces usaba, saboreando su aliento, sacando ligeramente la lengua para pasarla por su boca, mordisqueandole levemente el labio inferior y sintiendo un escalofrio recorrerlo.

Luego viene el turno de Sam quien imita esos movimientos previos y Dean no puede más que enroscar los dedos de los pies y apretarse al cuerpo de su hermano ante esas sensaciones tan intensas, luego se separa, carraspea y vuelve a hablar con la voz rasposa y excitada.

-No te quiero, como te queria antes… -Sam abre los ojos y lo ve con tristeza. –Creo que… creo que ahora te amo, Sammy.

-Es Sam. –Contesta con una sonrisa lobuna y lo jala hasta sentarlo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas para luego entretenerse en besar y morder el cuello del mayor que cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Declaraciones asi y más venidas de Dean Winchester no son cualquier cosa, Sam lo entiende y piensa recompensarlo.

----

:P

Fin mentes perversas del mañana! Creo que Dean me quedo muy uke… mmmm… y aun me gusta XD

Grax x leer.


	17. La locura perfecta

**La locura perfecta **

Una locura es lo que hace un loco. Un loco es la persona que ha perdido la razón. Quien pierde la razón, ha perdido la cordura. El que ha perdido la cordura también ha perdido el equilibrio. Y quien ha perdido el equilibrio, ha perdido la perfección.

Una locura es algo de lo que cualquier persona intenta huir, es lo que no deberías hacer frente a la gente porque sabes que después te verán de manera diferente. Y lo que separa a una persona normal de alguien loco, es que a éste último, sinceramente no le importa que lo miren diferente o que lo traten mal o que lo encierren. Porque hacen lo que hacen por el simple placer de hacerlo. Porque quitarte la ropa en medio de la calle sabe rico, porque manejar en sentido contrario hace que tu corazón bombee diferente, por que para poder besar a tu hermano de esa manera y sentir su cuerpo fundirse con el tuyo con tanta pasión, es necesario tener más valor que cerebro y mayor estupidez que cobardía.

Dean es impulsivo, es despistado, es astuto, es un cretino, es tierno, es un estupido, es narcisista, es adorable, es un niño, es gracioso, es descuidado, es vanidoso, es dulce, es egocéntrico, es valiente, es inmaduro, es arriesgado… es humano.

Sam lo sabe, sabe que Dean es todo eso y es mucho mas, sabe que es cierto lo que decía Jacques Lacan, no existe palabra alguna que pueda encerrar todo lo que una persona es. Pero el conoce mas de lo que cualquiera podría jamás conocer de su hermano. Sam sabe que es el quien domina a Dean, tal vez muchos no lo entiendan, "la idea de dominar entregándose." (Sacado del fic Sodomía de Hojaverde) pero Sam si lo hace por que es el quien desde que tiene uso de razón se entregó a su hermano. Sam sabe que su primer beso no fue con aquella niña de ojos grandes y aliento a caramelo, sino con el hombre de ojos verdes y aliento a camino que le robo el alma en un beso hace poco tiempo. Sam le ha entregado a Dean la vida, porque el tiempo en la tierra no era vida hasta que su hermano le tomó de _esa _manera las caderas desafiando las leyes de la física para lograr unir ambos cuerpos. Sam le ha entregado su corazón a Dean, desde el momento en que despertó en medio de la noche llorando por que se sentía solo hace tantos años y él lo abrazó diciéndole que siempre estarían juntos.

Sam se ha entregado a Dean en cuerpo y alma, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido para seguir a su lado en esa adicción egoísta de poseer completamente a su hermano, de dominar a Dean hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Y le encanta.

A Sam le enloquece la idea de saberse dueño de Dean. No le importa entregar aun lo que no tiene o quedarse sin nada dentro por ofrecérselo a su hermano. Porque sabe que Dean es suyo, ese cretino, estupido e infantil, es suyo completamente y de nadie más. "_Mi cretino favorito_" como le gusta nombrarlo cuando Dean finge que duerme y él finge que no le escucha.

Pensar así es una locura.

No pensar es una locura

Entregarse es una locura.

La vida entera es una locura.

Amar es una locura.

Pero amar a Dean… amar a Dean es la locura perfecta.


	18. My último deseo

Título: My último deseo.

Dean puede tener muchos _últimos deseos_, de hecho cuando le dijo a Sam que tendría tantos como cuantos lograra que él le cumpliera, no mentía, podía desear desde tener extra cebolla en su hamburguesa con cebolla extra, hasta recorrer el país por que quiere recordar como era un amanecer en Kansas.

Pero Sam también tiene deseos.

Sam también.

-Tengo un último deseo.

-¡Tú no puedes tener _últimos deseos_ yo soy el moribundo aquí!.

-¡Tengo un máldito último deseo, idiota! –gritó Sam. Porque era preferible gritarle eso que decirle la verdad: que al morir Dean, Sam también lo acompañaría al infierno. Mucho drama, muy "damisela derrotada", muy Sam. ¿Y que? No todos los días tu mundo se venía abajo y a fin de cuentas, lo bueno de morir es saber que realmente las cosas pierden su valor e importancia. Aceptar la ayuda de un demonio, descuidar los casos, dejor a Dean ser Dean (con todas las consecuencias que ésto conlleva)... Eso dejó de tener sentido. Solo Dean sigue siendo el eje de su vida y de su muerte. Es oficial.

-Entonces... ¿Cuál es ese deseo "Rarito McRaro"? (sacado del 02x03 "Weirdy McWeird" o como se escriba xD)

Y Sam se da la media vuelta dejando a su hermano solo en el restaurante.

---

-Me gusta aquí.

-¿Missouri?

-No, aquí, en el Impala.

-¿Oiste eso, nena? Por fin nuestra princesa entiende tu valor.

A Sam le gusta el Impala solo cuando Dean va conduciendo y él está sentado a su lado.

-Oye Sam. –Un gruñido le dice que lo escuchó y Dean traga en seco intentando preguntar algo para lo que no quiere respuesta. -¿Cuál es ese _último deseo _que tenías?

-No quieres oirlo.

-¡Si quiero!

-Sólo maneja. –Responde frustrado y cansado antes de acomodarse para fingir que duerme.

---

-¡Vamos a Kansas!

-No, ¿para que?

-Anda, es mi... –_último deseo _quiso decir, pero al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano, quiso cortarse la lengua por boca floja. –Ok, ¿que tienes? –y Sam agradece el cambio de tema.

-Un hombre en San Francisco llamó por telefono a su esposa.

-Wow, eso es demasiado, estás perdiendo tus habilidades...

-Ja.ja.ja. el tipo habia muerto hacía dos meses.

-De acuerdo, iremos a San Francisco.

Y manejan en silencio porque ninguno puede soportar hacerse a la idea de perder al otro. Después de todo, no puede haber un Starky sin un Hutch, es la ley de los duos dinámicos, y los Winchester eran el mejor duo dinámico de todos los tiempos, mejor que Batman y Robin, Spiderman y la gata negra o incluso Bob Esponja y Patricio Estrella, simple lógica de superhéroes.

---

-Me gusta esa cama.

-Es mia.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta.

-¡Es igual a todas las camas duras de todos los malditos moteles! –Sam se encoge de hombros y Dean no sabe si reir o llorar.

-Eres rara, Samantha.

-Jerk.

-Bitch.

Luego Sam rie empujando a Dean para quitarlo y acostarse en la cama que le gusta. Porque prefiere pelear como niño con su hermano, morderle los brazos y jalarle el cabello, antes de confesar que lo único especial en esa cama es que la noche anterior Dean durmió en ella, por más groupie que suene.

-No me quitaré de aquí.

-Yo tampoco.

-¡Eso es injusto! Yo la pedí primero.

-¿Y que? La vida no es justa. –Sam se acomoda de lado dandole la espalda a Dean que con un gruñido derrotado intenta dormir.

-No me iré. Hablo en serio.

-Yo también. Ahora, buenas noches, cariño.

Y Dean libera el último gruñido de la noche antes de quedarse finalmente dormido. Sam siente su calor y finalmente se da cuenta de que ha encontrado su lugar favorito: recostado junto a Dean, oliendo a Dean, mirandolo, sintiendolo a su lado, escuchando su respiración, casi podría afirmar que saborea el ambiente a su alrededor, quedandose dormido.

Dean lo siente dormir y finalmente se permite sentir el escalofrío que le recorre la espina dorsal, mira sin querer mirar moviendose lo justo para observar la enorme sombra que es su hermano. Está nervioso, tal y como no lo estaba desde su primer beso con aquella niña de Illinois, una mezcla de miedo y suspenso que nada mas recordaba haber sentido en su primer cacería en solitario de la Banshee de Colorado. Solo que está vez no había Banshee ni tampoco primer beso, solo estaba ahí, acostado con su hermano luego de una tonta pelea por quedarse con la misma cama, situación ya vivida antes, pero nunca con éstas sensaciones.

Por un momento le da miedo y piensa en irse a la otra cama. Le gusta pensar que es su orgullo masculino lo que se lo impide, pero sabe que es algo más.

De hecho es curioso, pero juraría que lo que más desea en este mundo no es conocer el cañón del Colorado o que Ben fuera su hijo, ni volver a ver al par de gemelas candentes de Wyoming. Nada de eso, sino algo más simple y diametralmente más imposible, algo como besarlo, lento, muy lento, todcando sus labios y sus mejillas, mordisqueando su oreja, jalando suavemente su cabello, delineando con los pulgares sus facciones, empezando por los ojos, siguiendo por la nariz, pasando por el oyuelo en la barbilla y terminando en su pecho.

Porque, al final del camino, todo es siempre sobre Sam.

Sam, el que está recostado a su lado, junto a él, tocandolo con esa aura tan cálida que le hace odiar a todo el que siquiera sugiere que es el anticristo en persona.

Sam, el que con su sola mirada le puede decir "te extrañé", "no te vayas", "eres un idiota", "acabas de arruinarlo todo"... el idioma de Sam, el que realmente habla de lo que tiene dentro, nace de sus ojos, no de su boca. Y éso, solo hace que Dean lo ame más, porque es el único que entiende lo que realmente quiere decir, sin las estupideces sin sentido que salen de su boca y terminan hiriendo.

Dean se ha enamorado de Sam. Y le gustaria decir que acaba de pasar, que es parte de su duelo para decirle adiós a la vida, pero sabe que eso seria metirse a si mismo, porque a Sam lo ama desde que supo que estaba dentro de su madre, y cuando lo salvó del fuego, lo reclamó como suyo, luego, al crecer hizo lo que dice la frase de "dejarlo ir" y Sam regresó, por lo tanto es oficial, Sam le pertenece tanto como Dean le pertenece a él; necesita de Sam, de su amor, de su sarcasmo, de sus modales de niña, de su lado evil.

Dean se da la vuelta lentamente y se acerca a su hermano, abrazandolo por la espalda, recostando su barbilla en la cabeza de él y apretandolo en un abrazo sin fin, descubriendose hambriento de su toque, sintiendo más que nunca esta hambre que lo consume y lo mantiene vivo, realmente el tiempo ha hecho mucho por ellos, al menos a Dean lo ha hecho amarlo más y más, tanto que duele y le hace sentirse vulnerable y fuerte a la vez.

Hay veces en que Dean se siente sucio, sobre todo cuando está cerca de su hermano, y es en momentos como esos en que se imagina que si creyera en Dios, le pediria a Sam que orara por él, porque ¿cómo no escuchar a un ángel así de bueno? Obviamente estos pensamientos son solo eso, pensamientos tontos y burdos que se quedarán en su cerebro por siempre, algo que jamás dirá aun cuando estuvieran destruyendo al Impala frente a sus propios ojos (peor tortura, imposible).

Por lo pronto se contenta con simplemente abrazarlo y sentir su calor. Sin embargo, Sam despierta, a Dean se le hela el cuerpo para inmediatamente prenderle fuego de nuevo cuando Sam da la media vuelta y lo abraza también, acercando lento el rostro al suyo para besarlo lento. Y Dean hace lo que habia imaginado, lo besa suave y lento, como si tuvieran tiempo, como si ese no fuera su último día en la tierra.

-Ese era mi _último deseo_. –murmura Sam. Y a Dean le gustaria decir que que también era su último deseo, pero hay cosas que aun en su último día prefiere guardarse para si. Porque incluso ahora, decir _adiós_ le parece imposible.

-------

Nota de mi para ustedes.

Moraleja del día: no escuchar maratón de música cursi :P

Éste fue el resultado de escuchar "Here (in your arms)" de Hellogoodbye, "Unchained melody" de los Righteous Brothers, "chasing cars" y "open your eyes" de Snow Patrol, "Boulevard of broken dreams" de Green Day, "The reason" de Hoobastank, "El sol no regresa" de la quinta estación, "Por debajo de la mesa" de Luis Miguel, "The ghost of you" de My chemical romance, "Love like winter" de AFI, "Sugar, we´re going down" de Fall out boy, "just like a pill", "Don´t let me get me" y "Who knew" de Pink, si hasta "Ser o parecer" de RBD (iuk!!!!), "Higway to hell" de AC/DC (:D), "angel de la guarda" de Gloria trevi y hasta "Angel Baby" de Yoko Ono xDDDDDD

de todo un poco :P

la semana que entra salgo de vacaciones asi q volveré a escribir :D aunque no tanto por que ya llega el invierno y los dedos se me congelan TTTT

bye bye:D


	19. Cierra los ojos

**Cierra los ojos.**

Cuando Sam cierra los ojos, el mundo parece desaparecer, todo se vuelve oscuridad. Pero no del tipo de oscuridad macabra dónde se ocultan las criaturas que los winchester cazan, sino una oscuridad tranquila y pacifica dónde todo puede suceder.

Cerrar los ojos es abrir las puertas a su cerebro, a su imaginación.

Cierra los parpados, se apaga la luz, se abre el telón, y una llama se enciende dentro de él, una luz que comienza como algo indefinido que poco a poco va tomando forma llenandolo de una inigualable calidez interna.

La luz comienza a tomar olor, un olor conocido que aun cuando sea parte de su imaginación, lo siente como real; es un olor tan familiar, tan común y personal, que no logra identificar, el aroma, la luz, siguen definiendose poco a poco, muy rápido tal vez. Primero toma la forma de un par de piernas que le hacen bombear el pecho. Pantalón de mezclilla (jeans, vaqueros), unas botas de la Harley y el pulso se le acelera.

Luego sigue el cuerpo, la cintura estrecha, los hombros gruesos pero no muy anchos, las manos fuertes que saben de trabajo y penas, manos que tocan con delicadeza, que disparan con decisión, que aprietan con fiereza. Manos hermosas, toscas, fuertes, delicadas, ajadas y suaves... manos que hacen a Sam somreir interiormente, sobre todo por el cosquilleo que siente en el estomago al imaginar todo lo que pueden hacer con él.

La luz sigue definiendose, ya va por el cuello blanco y tostado por la guerra sin fin, luego la barbilla con esa barba que quiere nacer pero jamás crece, solo aparece descuidadamente cada mañana dándole a ese rostro familiar algo de salvaje y rebelde que le hace emocionarse como si fuera su fiesta de cumpleaños prometida.

Sam aprieta los ojos y deja que una sonrisa abierta decore sus labios al ver la boca gruesa, las pecas, las pestañas y el cabello despeinado. Luego la figura termina de definirse cuando los parpados se abren y esos ojos verdes se hacen presentes, un verde brillante, ojos imposiblemente brillantes y llenos de promesas y experiencias.

Sam queda hipnotizado por esa mirada, luego baja la vista a los labios que comienzan a moverse, le dicen algo, pero Sam está demasiado excitado con la imagen tan eterea e irreal frente a él. Ese _humano_ tan irreal, esa figura proyectada tras sus parpados por su imaginación.

_Sam... Sam..._

Los labios le mantienen atento, no puede dejar de mirarlos. Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal, el corazón quiere explotar, las manos le tiemblan, quiere tocarlo, quiere sentirlo y hacer suyo a ese ser tan irreal y conocido.

_Sam..._

Lo desea.

_Sammy..._

Esa voz la conoce, esas sensaciones le son familiares, se siente acariciado, él le aprieta el brazo con algo de fuerza y premura.

_¡Sam!_

Parece asustado... ¿Por qué será?

_¡SAM!_

El movimiento aumenta, el placer se convierte en dolor y miedo.

Se convierte en realidad, en la realidad dónde él lo espera .

-¿Dean?

-¡SAM! Dios mio, -aun cuando no cree en Dios, no puede evitar mencionar mil mantras de agradecimiento por poteger a Sam, después de todo, él si le es fiel. -gracias a Dios, ese maldito demonio, ¡hijo de puta! ¿Estas bien? Vamos, mirame, ¿estas bien? ¿seguro? –Dean lo mira preocupado, deshaciendose entre perseguir y castigar a aquel maldito demonio que les hizo viajar desde Colorado hasta Kansas, o no moverse ni un centimetro para evitarle cualquier sufrimiento a su hermano.

-Dean... –hay estabilidad en esa voz, Sam está bien, Sam sonrie mientras besa a su hermano y Dean le responde.

La realidad es mejor y Sam lo sabe, porque aunque le da miedo y le duele vivir, ahí está Dean, quien lo cuida y lo ama sin reserva alguna, Dean, quien no deja de maldecir hasta en latín sacandolo de si mismo, trayendolo de vuelta y acompañandolo a continuar con la eterna cacería de sus vidas.

---

Nota:

Se me hace algo (muy) insipido :P espero sacar buen material a la próxima oks:D


	20. Dean es ¿QUE?

Notas: Bien… para quienes no sepan, estoy estudiando psicología, y pues estando en una de mis clases, no pude evitar acordarme de mi Winchester favorito, ya verán por que.

---

Dean es... ¿Qué? 

---

"Según Sigmund Freud, existen tres estructuras que conforman

la personalidad: el ello o id (el cuerpo, los impulsos, el placer,

las necesidades primitivas e inmediatas), el yo o ego (realidad,

la razón), y el superyo o superego (los valores morales, líneas

de conducta, lo moral)"

Sam Saltó el resto del texto mientras bufaba en impaciencia. De acuerdo, tal vez Dean por primera vez en su vida tenía razón y el problema de aquel hombre de Texas no era producido por aquella criatura, sino algo más normal, o al menos de este mundo, porque normal... ¡Vamos, es Freud! Ese hombre estaba loco, aceptémoslo, hay muchos locos en el mundo, la diferencia es que este es un loco famoso. En fin, Sam suspiró con fastidio recostándose un poco en la incomoda silla de la biblioteca para luego mirar de reojo a su hermano sentado frente a él entretenido con el celular, luego al reloj que marcaba casi las diez de la noche, y después a la bibliotecaria que acomodaba los libros con tanto cuidado que parecía que los acariciaba.

Ojalá a él lo acariciaran así, ojalá le hubiera hecho caso a Dean y siguieran en el bar de Arizona con la morena esa que no dejaba de mirarlo, ojalá llovieran vacas del cielo y pudieran tener una rica barbacoa, ojalá el Impala tuviera refrigerador integrado para cargar cervezas, ojalá algún día Dean se descuidara lo suficiente para vender el auto por esos 22,000 dólares que le prometió el anciano de Carolina del Norte... ojalá la mesa dejara de moverse.

-Dean... deja de mover el pie. –tono de advertencia acompañado de ese movimiento de ceja que hacía a Dean gruñir con coraje.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Te dije que no es para normal! Y claro, el geniecillo de Sammy no pudo escuchar y terminé aquí cuando podría estar con la chica del bar... –miró a Sam que no decía nada, solo lo miraba entre aburrido y curioso por recordar a una chica más del camino. -¡La del bar! La morena, alta... ahhhh... era enorme todo en ella... –murmura ensoñador haciendo gestos con las manos para mostrar la figura de la dama. Sam lo dejó seguir luego de escucharle decir algo sobre que en Texas todo era grande, y en cambio continuó mirando el libro frente a él para cerrarlo de una buena vez, aunque... vamos, no le haría daño una hojeada más, digo, Dean mueve la pierna cuando no habla de mujeres, come o se burla de Sam, así que tal vez tenga ansiedad... veamos, página 312... aquí:

"_Si el yo es débil, puede verse abrumado por la constante lucha_

_entre el ello y el superyo, causando ansiedad [... Existen tres_

_tipos de ansiedad: la de la realidad (miedo hacia un impulso real),_

_la neurótica (a los impulsos del yo) y la __**ansiedad moral**__ (el_

_impulso que causa la ansiedad es interno, la culpa o vergüenza, el_

_no hacer lo correcto)._

_Por ejemplo, hablando de la ansiedad moral (la más fascinante en_

_mi opinión), en los casos en que un hombre o mujer no acepta su_

_homosexualidad, se da una ansiedad de este tipo al existir una_

_lucha entre el ello que le pide relacionarse con personas de su_

_mismo sexo, y el superyo que por las normas sociales se lo prohíbe;_

_estos sujetos pueden ser hombres mujeriegos que se evaden con_

_bromas, incluso se entregan a actividades socialmente clasificadas_

_como masculinas que le brinden algo de seguridad, utilizando el_

_mecanismo de defensa llamado "proyección" para desplazar en_

_otros lo que le afecta de él mismo, si se le confronta, usará la_

"_negación" que consiste en rechazar lo evidente._

_Un ejemplo de..."_

Sam cerró el libro de golpe haciendo más ruido del que hubiera resultado sano en una biblioteca, haciendo que Dean y la bibliotecaria se sobresaltaran.

-¿Qué te pasa, Samantha? ¿encontraste algo?

-Ehhh... no, no. Tal vez tienes razón.

-Lo sé, la tengo. –Se levantó sonriendo y frotándose las manos. –Vamos, apenas son las diez, aun puedo alcanzar a afinar el Impala y visitar a la del bar.

"_Hombres mujeriegos"... "Bromas"... "cosas masculinas"..._

-Dean... –Sam agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza a la bibliotecaria y siguió a su hermano hacia el auto, se sentó en su lugar y lo miró fijamente.

Realmente era bonito, digo, sus facciones... esa boca, los ojos, las pestañas... era todo muy... de niña... siempre lo había pensado, sobre todo cuando lo atrapaba mirándolo al salir de bañarse, pero nunca dijo nada porque... bueno, ¡Porque Dean es muy macho! Es todo un cliché que camina y ríe de esa manera tan bonita.

Sin embargo, lo que dice el libro...

¿Qué si a Dean le gustan los hombres? Y si es así, ¿Le gustará alguien en este momento? ¿algún día lo aceptará o seguirá viviendo en la negación por siempre? Después de todo a Dean se le da muy bien eso de negar los problemas... ¿Se conseguirá pareja?...

-¿Qué pasa contigo, princesa? –Sam miró como ausente a su hermano mientras de entre todas las preguntas, la imagen de Dean besando a un hombre sin rostro aparecía en su mente, haciéndole sentir como si todo en su estomago hubiera desaparecido, luego la imagen cambiaba y ese hombre anónimo comenzaba a tener una forma más familiar, una que le era tremendamente conocida...

-¿...Yo...?

-¿Tú? No, te hablo de mi otra princesa, de mi nena. Te lo digo, esa ultima persecución en Memphis dejo al Impala algo cansada, ese ruido no es normal...

-Dean. ¿Eres gay?

Frenado de golpe, autos que ni se había dado cuenta que estaban cerca rebasando para no chocar, otro estrellándose contra el semáforo, unos cuantos gritándole improperios al idiota que se detuvo así, Sam asustado y Dean enfurecido gritando por encima de cualquier ruido existente un fuerte **¡¿¡QUE!?! **

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

-¡Lo mismo pregunto! ¡Dean, estamos a la mitad de la calle! –El aludido volteó, vio el desorden y tranquilamente avanzó alejándose lo suficiente para detener el Impala bien oculto de posibles policías que llegaran a la escena. Apagó el motor y miró por la ventana dejando que el silencio incomodo dominara.

Sam se emocionó.

Así, sin razón aparente comenzó a sentir unas jodidas mariposas en el estomago, como un niño a punto de abrir el regalo más grande del árbol de navidad.

-Dean... –Sonrió cuando el otro gruñó removiéndose con incomodidad. –Te he hecho una pregunta, Dean. ¿Eres gay? –y solo para completar el cuadro de hermanito inocente, hizo aquellos ojos de cachorro moribundo que siempre llevaban las de ganar. Dean hundió los hombros ligeramente antes de sonreír.

-Samantha, ¿Acaso estas saliendo finalmente del closet? Tranquilo, no se apene, seguirás siendo mi hermanita favorita.

"_Se evaden con bromas..._"

-Eres gay. –Una afirmación

-No. –_Negación_

-¡Lo eres!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí y te lo probaré!

-He dicho que... –pero lo que sea que hubiera dicho, murió en su boca cuando Sam se abalanzó sobre sus labios besándolo lentamente pero sin dejarlo escapar, enredándolo en sus enormes brazos para detener los forcejeos de su hermano por separarse, hasta que éste finalmente se rindió con un gemidito mezcla de angustia y pasión mal contenida.

Luego le respondió el beso y Sam juraría que escuchó campanitas y pájaros cantar, hasta prometió mentalmente hacerle un altar a Freud por sus buenas ideas... e incluso dejaría de pensar ahora que Dean esta haciendo _eso_ con su lengua que amenaza con volverlo absolutamente loco.

Si ese beso no los hace gay a ambos, entonces nada más lo hará.

-Sammm... –es oficial, Dean Winchester es Sexo en una botella y Sam se declara adicto a los productos envasados.

Bendito Freud.


	21. Las cosas no son lo que parecen

**Título: Las cosas no son lo que parecen**

"_Las cosas no son lo que parecen_", eso es lo que cualquier aspirante a cazador debe tener en cuenta si quiere mantenerse vivo al menos diez segundos en medio del campo de batalla. Es lo que todo Winchester debe saber. Y es lo que Sam aprendió primero, mucho antes que aprender a caminar o a preguntarle a Dean por qué ellos no tenían mamá si Billy, el niño malo de la escuela, sí la tenía y ellos eran buenos niños.

Esa frase la utilizaba John para explicarle a Dean que incluso la anciana más dulce podía ser en realidad un horrible demonio del que debía protejer a su hermano. Es la línea que Dean siempre le repetía a Sam cuando lo tomaba de la mano con fuerza para luego lanzarlo al Impala y emprender la hída desesperada dejando a su padre en la línea de fuego.

Aquellas siete palabras se grabaron con fuerza en la mente del más pequeño de los Winchester, quien al crecer, no pudo evitar darle la razón a su padre por repetirselo.

Y es que el convivir con Dean le ha enseñado a esperar lo inesperado.

Le ha mostrado que aun cuando a todas luces Dean parezca ser un infantil narcisista y egoísta malnacido que piensa en sexo todo el día, aun a pesar de ir contra la ética de cualquiera, Dean es la persona más impresionante y fabulosa que jamás ha conocido en su vida. Dean es el que no dormía por cuidar su sueño cuando a los siete años le temía a la criatura del closet. Es quien aun cuando no se enfrentaba a John deliberadamente, sí iba en su contra apoyando secretamente a Sam en cualquier discusión estupida que tenían. Es quien cuando estaba en Statnford hacía llamadas y se quedaba callado hasta que Sam se cansaba de intentar escuchar a _quien fuera que nunca contestaba_, es quien fingía equivocarse al marcar (aun cuando él sabía que Dean jamás cometía tal error) sólo para aprovechar la oportunidad y preguntarle cómo iba su vida de aburrida.

Dean es tal vez el único ser humano sobre la tierra inmune al colesterol y a los ataques al corazón, aunque no a la tristeza ni a la sobreprotección (sobre todo si nos referimos a cuidar de Sam y del Impala, su familia).

Dean es quien lo crió y quien le contestó todas y cada una de sus preguntas absurdas, desde el tradicional _"_**¿Por qué el cielo es azul?**" (_porque ese es mi color favorito y asi lo quise, y soy el mayor así que así será_) hasta el inevitable "**¿Qué se siente tener sexo?**" que hizo a Dean atragantarse con la enorme taza de café negro que tomaba.

-¿Qué se siente qué?

-El sexo, ¿qué se siente?

Por la expresión y el brillo en su mirada, Sam supo que Dean se sintió orgulloso de saber más que su hermano, por lo que esbozó esa enorme sonrisa sincera que rara vez muestra y que le hace jadear, contestando un simple "_es genial_" para luego ir a interrogar a la mesera que ahbía sobrevivido al ataque del fantasma en cuestión.

Dean le dijo que el sexo se siente genial, lo que traducido al lenguaje de Sam, vendría a significar que es lo más asombroso que ha sentido jamás en su vida. Pero en la escuela le dijeron que era "un acto de unión entre un hombre y una mujer que deben amarse lo suficiente, y que la finalidad era procrear". Mientras que la anciana amargada que vivía en Kansas y con quien un día su padre y Dean lo dejaron para que lo cuidara, le dijo que el sexo es lo que la juventud hacía para pasar el rato, aparearse como animales para quitarse la calentura o para obtener algo, y que sí, sí dolía (y mucho) la primera vez, y le repetía lo mismo: que era entre un "él" y una "ella".

Por eso, no es de extrañar que cuando a sus 17 años, mientras investigaba un caso en medio de la noche, no entendiera cómo era posible que aquel chico de su misma edad, le dijera que le gustaba y que algún día deberian tener "_sexo desenfrenado hasta que nos exploten las bolas y nos sequemos tanto que ni podamos mantenernos en pie_". Y por primera vez, no ayudó en absoluto preguntarle a Dean que éste solo se puso rojo y salió deprisa de la habitación dejando a Sam a medio camino de vestirse luego ddel largo baño que se había dado.

Ahora Sam ya es todo un adulto y ya sabe con toda certeza que absolutamente nada es lo que parece, ni el amor, ni el sexo, ni Dean, sobre todo si unes estas tres cosas para formar, engrandecer y resumir el todo de la parte del universo que a Sam le importa de verdad.

Porque cuando tuvo aquella pelea con Dean por algo sin sentido que los llevó de palabras infantiles a dolorosos golpes que dejarían marca, ni Sam, ni Bobby, ni Azazel, ni el mismo Lucifer se hubieran imaginado que estando en el suelo, Dean se hubiera atrevido a acercar los labios a los de él, ni que Sam le hubiera respondido de la misma manera, deseando tener mil ojos más para deleitarse viendo a detalle cada peca, la nariz, las mejillas, los ojos hipnotizantes y esos labios que deberían considerarse pecado mortal.

Después, cuando Dean lo besó reclamandolo como de su propiedad, y Sam lo aceptó apretando los hombros de su hermano, el mundo dio tantas vueltas y tan rápido, que Sam juró que se detuvo, dotando a Dean de poderes impresionantes, como el de poder inundar absolutamente todo con su presencia, incluyendolo a él.

Y luego Dean le quitó la ropa tan lentamente, que a Sam le pareció demasiado rápido para poder tener la oportunidad de tranquilozarse lo suficiente para no seguir gimiendo tan alto ni gritar como chica, tal y como seguramente haría si Dean seguía tocandolo así.

Cuando Dean lo penetró, no importaron los cuidados o la dilatación obtenida, de todos modos le dolió tanto cómo la anciana amargada de Kansas le dijo. Luego Dean lo miró a los ojos obligandole a olvidar cualquier indicio de realidad o corporeidad cómo el dolor, abandonandolo a la más pura expresión de placer que jamás había sentido, dándole la razón a su hermano cuando le dijo que era genial.

Y ahora, en este momento en que siente su respiración suave y relajada, ahora que acaba de despertar de la mejor noche de su vida envuelto en los brazos de Dean, sintiendo toda esa pasión y ese amor dormido que le tiene, no puede evitar aceptar que su maestra de noveno grado también estuvo en lo cierto al decirle que era un acto de unión lleno de amor, porque si eso que le inundaba el pecho, no era amor, ni esa sensación tan fuerte que le causaba cosquillas en el estomago, no era unión, entonces nada más lo era.

Ahora, a sus 23 años, finalmente puede vanagloriarse de entender completamente lo que su padre le decía, porque ahora puede decir a ojos cerrados y con la mano en el corazón, que **nada es lo que parece.**

Nada.

Mucho menos cosas tan básicas cómo el amor y el sexo, o tan indispensables para vivir cómo Dean.

Ahora, si lo mezclas, tendrás como resultado ese _todo_ que conforma el universo de Sam y que hace a su mundo girar.

---

**El rincón de Cerdo Volador.**

Bien, tengo los dedos más congelados que nunca, pero aquí está, el (los) último drabble del año, con un obsequio de dos mini drabbles extras como regalo navideño (luego dicen que no los y las quiero). Estaré desaparecida (vacaciones!!!) hasta mediados de enero asi que sean felices, coman sus vegetales, lavense las manos antes de comer y después de ir al baño, no conduzcan y manejen, lean mucho slash y saliven por mi.

Feliz navidad, año nuevo, hannukka, día de reyes, chrismukka, y cualquier otra fiesta que haya olvidado :)


	22. Lo que tu no sabes

**Título: Lo que tú no sabes. **

Las cosas que no sabes de mi, podrían ponerte los pelos de punta, harían a papá volver del mismo infierno y a mamá desear nunca haberme concebido.

Tú, mi querido hermano, no tienes idea de lo que pasa por esta enorme cabeza mia, no tienes idea de que cuando te miro, no veo a mi hermano tomador y promiscuo, sino al hombre del que me enamoré.

Así como lo oyes. Desde que tengo doce años, cuando estaba triste y te pedí que aunque fuera por última vez, te acostaras conmigo y tú lo hiciste alegando que efectivamente era la última porque yo era ya un niño grande, esa vez, no lloré por la chica que me rechazó, ni por que mamá no estaba, ni porque el chico Jhonnson se burlaba de mi cabello, te lo juro, Dean, no lloraba por ninguno de ellos, tú me has enseñado a ser fuerte, a que si no puedo usar los puños, use las piernas o los pies o hasta los dientes para defenderme, a que los dañe con palabras que los disminuyan a una nada que sea luego más fácil de machacar a golpes, tú me enseñaste eso, Dean, tú fuiste el padre, la madre, el hermano y hasta el amante más perfecto que jamás pude desear, solo tú me enseñaste la ternura de una madre disfrazada de la rudeza del padre, acompañada de la camaradería del hermano, haciendome soñar como solo un amante puede hacerlo.

No te culpes, por Dios que no debes hacerlo, no cometiste ningún error, soy yo, siempre yo, ¿Cierto? siempre soy yo el de los errores inconscientes, soy yo a quien Azazel buscaba y por quien terminó con esa vida que tanto deseabas y aun ahora añoras, soy yo quien te hizo llorar por primera vez frente a papá, ¿lo recuerdas, Dean? porque yo no lo puedo olvidar. No puedo quitar de mi mente el momento en que dije que me iría a Stanford porque los odiaba y aborrecía la vida que llevabamos, papá me dijo muchas cosas que incluso he olvidado, pero luego se quedó en silencio, ambos cerramos la boca cuando nos dimos cuenta que en tu afán de evitar que de las palabras pasaramos a los puños, olvidaste poner tu mascara de indiferencia y de tus ojos brotaban dos lágrimas. Dos. No puedo quitarmelo de la cabeza, el cómo tus ojos brillaban con un tono incluso más verde de lo que nunca los había visto, porque sé que tú no lloras frente a quienes te importan, sé que tú eres fuerte hasta dónde puedes y luego sólo pretendes tener esa fortaleza para que yo no me derrumbe, lo sé, Dean, porque cuando te dije que te conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, no mentía, te conozco aún mejor de lo que me conozco a mi mismo.

Sé que tú nunca harías nada que realmente pudiera lastimarme, sé que jamás intentarías siquiera separarnos, sé que para tí el Impala y yo somos tu única familia... sé muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas, pero lo que no sé, de lo que no tengo ni idea, es de como puedo dejar de amarte.

Cómo hacerlo si mi primer beso fue contigo, cuando tú dormías luego del medicamento contra la fiebre que te dio papá hace tantos años en Carolina del Sur, cuando me sentí lo suficientemente seguro de que no despertarías y simplemente acaricié con mis labios los tuyos dándome cuenta de que el maldito cielo siempre había estado sentado en el asiento del copiloto de un Impala negro. ´

¿Cómo dejar de amarte si cada célula de mi cuerpo, cada poro de mi piel, cada pensamiento, cada palabra, si incluso cada paso que doy, está impregnado de tu escencia?

No me pidas que deje el drama, no me pidas que te olvide, ni mucho menos me pidas que deje de amarte.

No me pidas cosas imposibles.

Te amo, Dean.

Te amo de todas las formas posibles en que se puede amar a alguien.


	23. Las cosas que callas

**Título: Las cosas que callas.**

A veces me quedo viendote durante largo rato, como Robin Williams en "One hour photo" (Retratos de una obsesión) intentando desentramar los secretos que sé que me escondes; y no, no me refiero a las cosas que el de ojos amarillos te haya dicho en tu tour por el pueblo más embrujado del país, sino esos pequeños pensamientos fugaces que a veces parecen romperte en pedazos, esos detalles que tú crees que no conozco, cómo el que haya días en que te comes primero la rebanada de tomate de tu ensalada siendo que normalmente sueles empezar por el pedazo más grande de lechuga, o cuando te metes a bañar y sales completamente vestido listo para dormir sin decir nada, o esos momentos en que dejas de lado todo y empiezas a escribir cosas en tu celular que me dices que son correos electronicos pero yo sé que me mientes, porque esos ojos que tienes, tu boca, incluso tu nariz y ese pequeño lunar que tienes bajo la oreja izquierda, me dicen más de lo que tú haces, eres como un libro casi completamente abierto que yo sé que oculta un final inesperado que no quiero que llegue jamás. Y sí, te comparo con un libro por que no mentí al decir que eres una enciclopedia llena de rarezas, ya que tú eres capaz de enseñarme todo sobre demonios y fantasmas, pero también sobre comprensión infinita y amor del más puro que jamás he sentido. Por eso aun ahora odio a Gordon por siquiera sugerir que tú eres el anticristo, él no te conoce como yo, nadie, ni siquiera Jessica, te conoce tanto como yo, ni te quiere tanto como yo, eres mi hermanito, el pequeño gran Sam que siempre sabe como impresionarme aún cuando no lo demuestre.

No puedes esperar que algún día llegue yo y te plante la cara diciendote todo esto, el día en que eso pase, será por que alguno de esos demonios hijos de la gran puta se me ha metido al cuerpo, y entonces no sería yo, sino una marioneta, cómo esas de Team America. Sé que lo sabes, sabes que te quiero aun cuando suene cómo típica frase de borrachos, pero es que no encuentro ni una sola palabra para poder decir lo que sea que siento, tú sabes de sentimientos, yo sé de callar y obedecer, así de fácil. Por eso es que no te digo nada y me hago el gracioso cuando tu intentas hablar, porque sé que a ti te duele muchas veces más que a mi el decir cosas que yo no quiero escuchar pero que son necesarias. Sé más de lo que tú crees, porque sé la cosa más importante de nuestras vidas: Sé que tú me amas, y no como hermanos, sino cómo algo más.

Lo sé porque esa expresión es la misma que veo en mi propio rostro cuando me reflejo en algun ventanal de la calle, esa imagen de que esta todo perdido es la misma imagen que me devuelve el espejo. Me gustas, Sam, tal vez demasiado, tal vez no lo suficiente, me gustas tanto, que estoy cansado hasta de pelear contra mi mismo. Lo que deseo en este momento no es nuevo, pero sí es más poderoso que nunca y creo que esta a punto de ganarme, en este momento lo único que deseo, es recostarme en una cama amplia y calientita, a tu lado, abrazandote cómo hace tanto dejé de hacerlo y besandote como nunca lo hice.

A veces (como hoy) sólo quiero dejarme vencer y caer rendido a tus pies.

Tal vez hoy caiga.

Tal vez mañana.

Tal vez nunca.

Pero lo demuestre o no, Sam, yo te amo.


	24. Vida de Perro

**Vida de perro.**

El mayor deseo de Sam es tener una vida de perro.

Hace varios años, cuando Sam aun sentía el corazón y el alma joven, y el peso de la muerte aun no agobiaba sus hombros, vio a una mujer, una mujer rica caminando por Rodeo Drive sosteniendo un pequeño perro con el cabello castaño corto y más brillante de lo que él jamás había visto en su vida, ella acariciaba al animal con suavidad como nadie lo había acariciado a él nunca, el collar del perro costaba más que todo lo que poseía y poseería jamás, luego ambos se metieron a una tienda de mascotas exclusiva donde la dama le compró una suerte de chucherías que el perro comió con tranquila elegancia pero que a Sam le hizo salivar y ver con resentimiento la inapetente hamburguesa que sostenía con la mano derecha. Ver a ese perro le hizo olvidarse del caso que investigaba junto a su padre y solo ponerse a pensar en lo mucho que lo envidiaba.

---

Ahora, cuando el tiempo le ha hecho vivir más de lo humanamente soportable, Sam vuelve a recordar a aquel perro, dandose cuenta de que si pudiera vivir de nuevo y elegir la vida que le tocaría llevar, sin dudarlo un instante, elegiría ser el perro de alguna rubia bonita y rica que lo sentara en sus piernas, que lo amara y cuidara de todo haciendolo sentir simplemente especial.

Porque eso es exactamente lo que Sam busca: alguien que corriera los dedos por su cabello demostrandole en ese simple gesto lo mucho que le interesa aun cuando no le diga nada absolutamente, puede ser que Sam hable mucho, pero la verdad necesita bien poco de las palabras porque aun cuando Dean lo dude, él es un hombre de acción que necesita estar siempre necesitando el contacto de ese rubio bonito que tiene por hermano y que es lo más cercano a un ser amado que tiene.

Si realmente dios existe (como tanto le insiste él a su hermano) y trae ganas de hacerlo feliz, sin duda le daría una vida de perro. Lo convertiría en un enorme San Bernardo y se lo regalaría a Dean, así él tendría el pretexto necesario para acariciarlo todo el tiempo y le daría algún hueso para roer a su lado, o tal vez un pedazo de pollo (Dean odia el pollo) que alguna mesera haya pasado por alto, e incluso podría hacer realidad su fantasía de bajar la ventanilla del Impala y sacar la cabeza durante todo el viaje desde Portland hasta Bloomington sin temer que su hermano lo regañe, o simplemente arremolinarse en una silla lo suficientemente grande para dormir sin que sus pies sobresalgan ni se enfrien.

Sam necesita con urgencia tener una vida de perro, así podría hacer a un lado el orgullo machista que caracteriza a los Winchester y lamer con devoción y delicadeza las manos de su dueño, de Dean, y hacer con su lengua todas esas cosas sucias que no abandonan su cabeza desde que las hormonas tomaron el control de su cuerpo. Lo tocaría más y pelearían menos, podrían dormir en la misma cama para no perder ni un instante el calor del otro que tanto necesita para sobrevivir.

Uno podría decirle "¡Ve! ¡Adelante! ¡Dean es tan tuyo como tú eres suyo!", pero Sam jamás mordería la mano que lo alimenta, él _nunca_ traicionaría la confianza de su hermano haciendo lo que cada célula de su cuerpo le ordena que haga, porque sabe que eso volvería loco a su hermano, él no le diría nada, pero diablos si no sabe cuando algo le sucede.

-Bien Samantha, ya es suficiente. Demasiado tiempo en silencio, ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces algun cachorro al que le han quitado su juguete favorito.

Sam mira a su hermano con detalle, de arriba a abajo, desde el cabello claro despeinado hasta las desgastadas botas sucias, deteniendose en las pecas y los labios carnosos que siempre le hacen sentir un vacío nada sano en la boca del estomago... su juguete favorito...

Una sonrisa depredadora adorna sus labios, hace a un lado la vocecilla por demás estupida que le pide detenerse y le intenta recordar lo que hace tan solo un segundo había pensado sobre no traicionar la confianza de su hermano y todo el clásico _blah blah blaaaah_ del que su cerebro jamás parece cansarse. Lo único que de momento parece tener sentido es acercarse a su hermano que lo mira ligeramente asustado desde su sitio en la mesa de aquel restaurante aburrido en medio de la nada. Sam toma la mano del otro y con una inusitada lentitud y parsimonia, la recorre de lado a lado con su lengua, así, lentamente, saboreando el gusto salado y la firme dureza de cada dedo, absorbiendo cada parte como si en eso se le fuera la vida, chupando, lamiendo, mordisqueando, haciendo todo lo que su boca fuera capaz de hacer con una mano, liberando cada fantasía que su cerebro jamás dudó en formular con _esa_ mano.

Dean está estático, helado en su sitio sin saber realmente que hacer o decir, pero ese sonrojo de princesa virgen de cuento barato habla más de lo que cualquiera de los dos necesita oír, gritando lo suficiente para aturdir a Sam e impulsarlo a abandonar esa mano y dirigirse a los labios carnosos frente a él. Por un momento odia la mesa de medio metro que los separa, pero cualquier cosa se pierde cuando su lengua logra llegar a la boca vecina y lamerla, retozando de placer al sentir el sabor de la salsa de tomate en la comisura de los labios de su hermano.

_Su hermano_... su amigo, su confidente, su otra mitad, su mejor enemigo, su espejo, su modelo, su dolor permanente de cabeza, su misión de vida, su protector, su víctima favorita, su doctor de cabecera, su niñera, su pareja, su amante... _suyo_...

-Es hora de irnos. –Se levanta dejando veinte dolares sobre la mesa, un poco más de lo que consumieron, pero el pequeño Sammy necesita salir a jugar y la cabeza de arriba no tiene ganas de buscar más cambio o esperar a que la vieja mesera obesa deje de observarlos con la boca abierta. –Muevete cariño...

Una vida de perro es más que suficiente para él.

Sobre todo una vida de perro acompañado de su juguete favorito... de Dean, el juguete que es completamente suyo y de nadie más. Su mejor juguete.

Su inseparable juguete favorito.


	25. Algo más

Para Dean un beso es solo eso, un beso; una mirada es una mirada; un aroma es un aroma; y un roce es un roce, así de sencillo. El problema viene cuando estamos hablando de Sam, porque todo lo relativo al más pequeño de los Winchester siempre resulta ser diferente; si estamos hablando de Sam, es entonces que todo cambia, porque cuando Dean acaricia el brazo de Sam, todo su cuerpo tiembla de emoción contenida; cuando se acerca lo suficiente para embriagarse de su aroma, es como si todo lo demás dejara de tener esencia propia; cuando Sam lo mira, no puede evitar tragar en seco y pensar que realmente existe un Dios y Dean le cae bien, porque lo premió poniendo a Sammy en su vida; sin embargo, el verdadero milagro viene cuando Dean besa a Sam, cuando Sam besa a Dean y cuando Dean y Sam se besan, porque cuando aparece este delicioso fenómeno de la naturaleza, es como si todo –absolutamente todo- simplemente desapareciera, es como si el mundo se detuviera al igual que sus corazones, para al instante siguiente, multiplicar por mil su velocidad normal. El ritmo se acelera, el tiempo corre a velocidades prohibidas, la pasión aumenta, los desborda y les ahoga.

Dean puede jurar con su propia vida (o lo que queda de ella) que en el mundo no existen cosas como el amor, solo el dolor y la maldad, porque son cosas que ha visto. Pero también está seguro de que en su mundo, esto es mentira. Porque en su mundo hay amor a borbotones (tal vez demasiado amor) y también hay felicidad y bondad… incluso hasta cuentos de hadas reales con unicornios reales.

Porque su mundo es Sam, y si Sam dice que los unicornios existen, así será.

Sam es todo, absolutamente todo para Dean, porque a Sam lo ama de todas y cada una de las maneras posibles en que se puede amar a alguien, aun cuando a veces le duele y siente que toda la situación lo sobrepasa.

Porque amar así a alguien así es lo mejor, o más bien, lo único bueno que jamás le ha pasado en la vida.

**Ups, habia olvidado subir este drabble aquí! Lo siento!!!!!!!!!!**


	26. Destino

**Título**: El Destino.

Lo bueno de los hermanos y de los cuentos de hadas, es que el "hasta que la muerte los separe" tiene algo de cierto, porque la familia puede separarse, los matrimonios tienden a separarse y los amigos van a separarse... pero un hermano, ya sea de sangre o por común acuerdo, es alguien que siempre estará ahí para ti, es como una extensión de tu alma que no dudará en acompañarte durante todo el camino que el destino les permita recorrer.

Dean no es muy fan del destino, de hecho lo desprecia, pero hay fuerzas que aun cuando las odie y rechace, no por eso dejan de existir, y aunque le duela, el destino es una de esas fuerzas misticas.

El _puto_ destino fue el que los hizo nacer en la misma familia, obligandolos a estar juntos de una forma u otra; el _jodido_ destino fue el que hizo que la casa de los Winchester se le cruzara en el camino a Azael; el _maldito_ destino fue el que les hizo reencontrarse tantos años después... el _bendito_ destino fue el que puso en su camino a _ese_ demonio en particular que atrapó a Sam (la damisela en peligro por excelencia) y que le recordó a Dean que el verdadero infierno no es el que está en llamas, sino el no tener a su hermano cerca; el _delicioso_ destino fue el que le permitió localizar su rastro, encontrarlo y matar al hijo de puta que lo quería destrozar para entregarlo en una caja de chocolates a algún demonio de poca monta que se fuera a alegrar; el _gratificante_ destino fue el que le dio las fuerzas para cargarlo hasta el Impala y poder cumplirle la promesa de que lo protegería (no importa como, no importa de quien o de qué); fue el _perfecto_ destino el que le hizo sentir que era el momento perfecto, el silencio adecuado, con el ruido correcto y el instante más eterno posible como para liberar la primer lágrima derramada en mucho tiempo y explotar por fin ante tanta presión que los estaba matando.

Y poco importaron sus gritos internos o la desesperación con que quisiera detener el llanto, Dean simplemente explotó. Explotó y lo dejó todo salir, absolutamente todo.

Desde su miedo oculto a morir, su frustración por saber que se acercaba cada vez más el momento en que no pudiera seguir protegiendo a su hermano, el dolor que le carcomía por que no podrían estar más tiempo juntos... el como sentía que se rompía cada vez en más y más pedazos sin poder siquiera mover un dedo por evitarlo.

Fue penoso, y liberador. Sam solo lo escuchó anonadado sin saber que hacer o decir, solo deseando intentar no prestar tanta atención al hombre frente a sus ojos que a pesar de estarse desvaneciendo poco a poco, jamás le pareció tan fuerte.

Un poderoso sentimiento de protección le embargó haciéndole sonreír al verlo así, en ese estado tan lamentable, y se quedó sin palabras. Por primera vez Sam Winchester se quedó sin una palabra que decir, nada de psicología barata aprendida gracias al doctor Phill, o siquiera algo del lenguaje corporal tan importante que el doctor Drew recetaba para mantener la intimidad, simplemente nada. Por primera vez se quedó completamente vacío. Y maldito sea el destino, si ninguno de los dos no se sintió tan jodidamente bien.

Tan bien, tan perdidos, tan imponentes, tan elocuentes, tan jodidos, tan vulnerables, tan emotivos, tan fregados... tan humanos.

-Te quiero, puta. (I love you, Bitch) -murmuró Dean con voz nasal, dejándose caer en la cama frente a la silla dónde Sam estaba aun sentado intentando demostrarle a Dean que estaba bien, con la laptop aferrada tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos. Dean solo se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo aun sintiendo los espasmos del llanto agitándole el pecho.

Y comenzó a reír.

Una risa fuerte, cristalina, sincera. Esa risa que el mundo jamás había tenido el honor de conocer pero que el destino hizo aparecer precisamente en un día de mierda como éste, con la peor tormenta del sur de Arkansas jamás antes vista, una tormenta tan fuerte que los dejó varados en el motel impidiendo que Dean pudiera huir con Sam a algún lugar lo suficientemente lejos de dónde había estado ese demonio hijo de puta que puso la vida de su hermano en peligro.

Otra vez ese bastardo destino. Ese desgraciado destino que hizo que a Sam se le enfriaran los pies lo suficiente como para usarlos de pretexto para guarecerse en las cobijas y abrazar a su hermano pegándose completamente a él, como si volviera a tener siete años y aun le temiera al payaso que se ocultaba en el closet.

El incomprensible destino que hizo a Dean ponerse de lado dándole la espalda para que no le viera los ojos llorosos, ni la nariz roja, ni las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, dándose la oportunidad de apretar los enormes brazos que lo abrazaban, permitiéndose sentirse libre de dejar de ser el protector y ser el protegido.

-Sam... -se acomodó mejor en el abrazo, recordándose a si mismo que sin duda alguna, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. -el destino es un cabrón...

-Pensé que no creías en el destino. -responde con cautela intentando no romper el momento, abriendo los ojos de par en par al sentir que Dean acaba de suspirar. (Aclaremos: Dean.no.suspira.punto.)

-Sí, bueno, tampoco pensaba que algún día me iba a subir a un avión, pero el destino es el destino... y el destino apesta.

Célebres palabras de Dean Winchester, dicho tal vez en el momento más célebre de toda su vida, en el instante perfecto creado por la estupidamente perfecta armonía que al destino le gusta crear.

Sí, a ese destino que es despreciable, místico, odiado, rechazado, puto, jodido, maldito, bendito, delicioso, perfecto, bastardo, desgraciado, incomprensible, apestoso, cabrón y estupidamente perfecto que Dean odia y ama con tanta pasión, con tanta entrega.

Ese destino al que Dean ama como solo él lo sabe hacer: con la boca cerrada, el alma abierta, y el corazón en un puño.


	27. Algo Estupido

**Título: Algo Estupido.**

"_Te amo"_ son dos palabras que Dean ha escuchado tantas veces, de personas que apenas lo conocen, y con significados tan vacíos que ya todo eso ha perdido significado, porque _"te amo"_ es sólo una mentira diseñada para rellenar el hueco que queda luego del orgasmo con aquel extraño del que ni se recuerda el nombre.

Sam sabe eso.

Sabe lo que sucede con Dean y todas las cosas que le ha tocado vivir, porque Sam estuvo ahí cuando Dean volvió emocionado de la cita con _Michelle, _la primer chica que le dijo que lo amaba, y Sam también estuvo ahí cuando se separaron para seguir la cacería, luego él pudo ver con sus propios ojos como algo se rompió dentro de su hermano cuando la volvió a llamar una semana después y ella estaba con otro.

Pero las cosas cambian (¡y que si lo hacen!), ahora Dean ha aprendido a no decir cosas tan estupidas como _"te amo", _ni a creerlo cuando alguien se lo dice, ni siquiera cuando Sam se lo dijo después de que ambos se tragaran el orgullo y los prejuicios Winchester para tener algo de sexo salvaje en un motel de Arizona hace ya tanto.

El tiempo ha pasado, los hermanos siguen cazando cada noche sin descanso y dejando de ser hermanos al amanecer, cuando son sólo _Sam_ (dicho con un gruñido urgente) y _Dean_ (murmurado en un suspiro).

Es la comodidad de una simple costumbre, un atisbo de normalidad en la locura de sus vidas que Sam quiere romper de una vez por todas llevando a Dean a un bar dónde puedan ser una simple pareja _normal._

Dean gruñe en descontento (siempre lo hace), pero termina aceptando cómo si ello significara volver a vender su alma, arreglándose lo mínimo posible [_eso es cosa de chicas… y de Sam que necesita horas para domar ese cabello suyo_. Luego viajan en silencio, entran al modesto bar también en silencio y se sentían en la esquina más oscura a tomar una bebida, o tal vez dos.

-_Te amo… _-Sam lo murmura mientras no deja de ver ese rostro que tanto le gusta, golpeándose mentalmente por haber dicho algo tan estupido, porque puede ver en los ojos de Dean el hastío del que ya ha escuchado la misma mentira tantas veces. Pero aun cuando para él es solo una línea, un par de palabras, para Sam nunca nada se sintió tan correcto ni verdadero.

-Así que… ¿Qué tal va el caso en San Diego?

Y Sam ríe porque desearía llorar ante el fracaso de su cita de ensueño. Pero sabe que Dean conoce sus intenciones y hablar del caso es un "_silencio, no quiero hablar de eso_" y Sam lo respeta, tal vez demasiado.

---

Luego de esa noche Sam no puede evitar practicar frente al espejo cada mañana intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas que tengan algún significado para Dean. Pero como siempre sucede, las palabras adecuadas parecen desaparecer cuando más las necesitas.

Sam sale por el desayuno y en el camino ve en las vidrieras de las tiendas libros que presumen ser la "_Guía para conquistarlo_" llenos de mil y un tips para declarar sentimientos, pero sabe que Dean es tan especial que nada de eso serviría, por eso vuelve con un par de cervezas y comida barata al motel y se recuesta abrazando a su hermano con un cuidado que les abruma los sentidos, despertando finalmente al mayor.

Sam siente que ésta es el momento adecuado, ambos ahí en la primer cama medianamente cómoda en la que les toca dormir, el perfume que expele naturalmente el cuerpo de Dean, la rudeza de su piel en continuo contraste con esos suaves ojos que se llenan de ternura con solo verlo, la pequeña herida de la ceja que le recuerda fugazmente la cacería de la noche anterior en que perdieron a la chica poseída, quien no pudo soportar el exorcismo.

Y entonces Sam lo arruina todo de nuevo, murmurándole al oído un simple _"te amo"_ que hace a Dean tensarse y desviar la mirada, pero el menor se lo impide tomándole la barbilla y enfrentando ambas miradas, sumergiéndose el uno en el otro.

-_Te amo_ –Dean lo besa para hacerlo callar, pero Sam se separa lo suficiente para repetirlo una vez más y otra y otra y las que sean necesarias para que Dean lo escuche de una buena vez. –Es en serio, Dean, _te amo, _tanto que a veces no sé que hacer… ¡_te amo, _hombre!

Y Dean no puede hacer nada más que besarlo una vez más respondiéndole con un asentimiento, porque aunque él no pueda decirlo, no significa que no lo sienta. Y el que no pueda escucharlo ni sentir que esas palabras tienen significado cuando otros lo repiten, no quiere decir que no crea cuando Sam lo dice. Porque Sam puede decir que a Lucifer le gusta bailar ballet con un lindo tutú rosa y Dean le creería a ojos cerrados.

Y si Sam vuelve a decir _"te amo", _Dean le creerá y le corresponderá, así de sencillo.

- -

**Notas:** XD Vuelvo a los Fluff! Jajaja

**Créditos: **A Frank y Nancy Sinatra por su canción "Something Stupid" que le dio nombre e inspiró totalmente el drabble :D


	28. The Big Bang Theory

Uno cortito y a la carrera :P

**Título: **"The Big Bang Theory"

**Autora:** Lucero

**Clasificación:** para todo publico conocedor

**Resumen**: Ehhhh, ¿la teoría del Big Bang:P

**Tema:** The same wincest thing, darling XD

**Créditos:** A Fulanito de Tal por haber creado esta teoría... esperen dejen recuerdo su nombre... wikipedia ... _Georges Lemaître_. Gracias Georgy:P y a WB por recordármela con la serie de tv que lleva el mismo nombre

---

The Big Bang Theory

---

Hay una teoría que dice q el mundo se formó con la enorme explosión de masa cósmica que en medio de todo ese inimaginable caos, formó el sistema solar, y con eso la tierra que es donde ahora vivimos.

El caos es un desorden que lleva al orden y el orden a la paz.

La paz es un orden que lleva al desorden y el desorden al caos.

La vida de los hermanos Winchester es un caos. Eso todos lo saben. Pero Sam espera que una vez más la ciencia triunfe y en ellos se demuestre que la teoría sea cierta y que podrán tener algo de orden y paz.

Aunque nunca felicidad.

Porque la felicidad no entra en la física y en una teoría psicoanalista implicaría que ellos dos estuvieran geográficamente juntos, como algo más que el mote humanístico, sociológico y antropológico de hermanos, y el mundo y su mierda social aun no esta tan loco como para dejarles hacer eso.

O peor aun: ellos aun no pueden aceptar que se quieren así

Cortisimo ¿Verdad:P

Feliz dia de la cursilería y la ñoñés!!!!


	29. El único

Título: El único.

La primera vez que Dean vio a Sam, estaba ocultándose tras su padre, creyendo que tras él podría seguir siendo siempre el bebé de mamá, el favorito a quien le preparaba sándwiches que jamás podía terminar de comer y esas galletitas de chocolate que le hacían girar los ojos con placer. Pero John lo tomó por los hombros, moviéndolo hacia el frente dónde tuvo que enfrentar la realidad: ahí, frente a él se alzaba la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida, un pequeño bebé que al instante en que Dean se atrevió a tocarlo, se aferró a su pecho como si así hubieran estado siempre, el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza mostrando la sonrisa más enorme que sus padres jamás le habían visto.

Cuando Dean vio a Sam por primera vez, vio el amor en carne y hueso. Cuando lo tocó, sintió lo que era el amor. Y después de eso, nada fue lo mismo para él, sobre todo al mirar como el pequeño parecía dejar de llorar para empezar a reír solo cuando su hermano estaba ahí para jugar con sus diminutas manitas.

Dean estaba seguro de que seguramente su padre estaba equivocado, porque le dijo que Sam algún día sería más grande que él, pero ¿cómo podría ser eso verdad si en este momento era como mil veces más pequeño? Hay muchas cosas que papá no sabía, por suerte Sam tenía un hermano muy inteligente que sacaría a John de su error, pero aun no decía nada, solo sonreía al ver a su mamá sonreír de esa manera tan bonita que le recordaba la sonrisa de Sam que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago.

A Dean le gustaría seguir por siempre así, le encantaría que ese tipo de momentos hubieran perdurado hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero todo siempre termina, por más bonito que sea o por más brillante que parezca. Con ellos no fue la excepción. Todo terminó con su casa envuelta en fuego, Sam en sus brazos y su padre roto a su lado, mamá muerta, él convertido en el fuerte del grupo. Su papá aun era el héroe, todavía era el que bateaba mejor en el baseball y cocinaba los mejores desayunos en el mundo. Pero cada noche en que despertaba para encontrar a su padre inconsciente por el alcohol y a Sammy llorando porque tenía hambre, Dean no podía evitar odiar aunque sea un poquito a Mary por haberlo dejado con tan gran paquete. Luego cuando John comenzó a investigar y a buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras, Dean supo que no habría marcha atrás a aquellos momentos.

La gente en las calles los miraban con pena murmurando un "no lo lograrán sin Mary" que Dean siempre lograba escuchar haciéndolo levantar la barbilla y cargar mejor las bolsas de comida que llevaba al viejo apartamento que ahora debía ser su nuevo hogar, deseando gritarles un "¡Mírenme! ¡Mi familia nunca se quebrará!" aunque luego tuviera que encerrarse en el baño porque no soportaba las ganas de llorar. Y la primera vez en que comenzaron a viajar en el viejo Impala de papá, Dean sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta y por primera vez dudó de su fuerza, mientras salían de Kansas no pudo evitar sentir que esa gente podía tener razón y su familia se terminara destruyendo, que le quitaran a Sam de su lado como había visto que pasaba en la televisión. Después, cuando le tocó ver por primera vez un fantasma, no le importó llorar y salir corriendo aun a pesar de que él era un niño grande, porque el pánico que le inspiró ese ser sobrenatural no desapareció ni siquiera con las rudas palmadas en el hombro que le dio John y que normalmente le hacían sentir que todo estaría bien. Fue Sam. Cuando lo abrazó como aquella primera vez, fue Sam quien le quitó el miedo con esos enormes ojos marrones y el cabello rebelde que le hizo cosquillas cuando hundió el rostro entre el cuello y hombro del más pequeño, suspirando su aroma y sabiéndose dueño y sirviente de su hermano.

El tiempo ha pasado. Ahora Dean ha crecido, John a muerto y él morirá en menos de un año, su familia parece seguir en esa recta que lleva directo al infierno, pero a pesar de eso, las cosas no han cambiado ni un maldito ápice. Porque después de aquella vez en el hospital cuando Sam nació, él sigue siendo el único al que realmente ama con todo su ser. Los Winchester aun siguen vivos, aun están juntos, aun siguen siendo una familia, cada vez más pocos y en mayor peligro de desaparecer, pero juntos como la primera vez en que Dean sostuvo a Sam entre sus manos y éste se aferró a su pecho.

Después de todo, parece que lo lograron, ¿cierto? Mira lo lejos que han llegado, lo que han pasado, lo grande que han crecido, lo fuertes que se han vuelto... lo mucho que se aman y se seguirán amando por tal vez demasiado tiempo, aun si uno está en el infierno de verdad y el otro en su infierno particular aquí en la tierra.

Tal vez tomaron el camino largo, tal vez debieron haberse dado por vencidos hace tanto tiempo. Tal vez Dean no debió haber rescatado a Sam del fuego, o tal vez hubiera sido mejor si cuando Dean casi muere, Sam no hubiera recorrido el país buscando quien hiciera el milagro de mantenerlo con vida, o lo mejor hubiera sido que ni John ni Dean hubieran vendido sus respectivas almas y así los dos hermanos Winchester ya estuvieran muertos, en el paraíso, juntos. No recorriendo el pedregoso camino directo al infierno de cada uno. Pero a fin de cuentas, el hubiera no existe, ni lo mejor, ni lo perfecto, solo existe lo real, el "aquí y el ahora" que los mantiene juntos.

Ahora, le gustaría a Dean ver de nuevo a esas personas a los ojos para gritarles un "mira, ¡lo logré! Sam y yo seguimos juntos, trágate eso, perra", a Dean le gustaría ir al Gran Cañón, tomar un micrófono y gritarle al mundo entero que lo ha conseguido, que ha mantenido junta a esa familia por más de veinte años, aguantando, siempre sobreviviendo al día día, riendo por la mañana, peleando por sus vidas en la noche, siempre viviendo sobre el hilo más fino que jamás se haya creado, pero viviendo juntos, siempre juntos deseándose el uno al otro la felicidad que jamás podrán tener, dándolo todo por hacer sonreír a aquel que tienen al lado. Pero siempre juntos, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, fortaleciendo lo que los mantiene unidos como si fuera alguna especie de talismán que los protegerá hasta del mismo demonio.

Sam aun sigue siendo el único en la vida de Dean. El único al que corre sin dudar cuando necesita ayuda o cuando simplemente desea tomar alguna cerveza y reír como si no hubiera un mañana, Sam sigue siendo el único al que Dean realmente pertenece, la única persona que puede presumir de tener a Dean comiendo de la palma de su mano, él es el único ser humano en la faz de la tierra con quien Dean desearía vivir por siempre. Sam es la única persona a la que Dean realmente ama, de cualquier manera en que se puede amar a alguien, en cualquier momento, en todo lugar y situación. Lo ama cuando se despierta con los ojos llenos de lagañas y huele el café que su hermano trajo, lo ama cuando vuelven de una cacería y Sam apenas puede mantenerse conciente, pero logra encontrar las fuerzas para murmurar un "¿estás bien?" esperando la respuesta antes de derrumbarse sobre la cama, lo ama cada vez que van en el Impala recorriendo el país escuchando rock del bueno y Sam intenta dormir pero Dean sube el volumen solo para escuchar sus gritos de princesa mimada, lo ama cada que se queja de la comida que siempre parece un ecosistema, o cuando se queja del colchón duro, o cuando se queja del asiento viejo del auto, o de que el agua caliente nunca dure lo suficiente, o de su actitud inmadura e infantil... Dean lo ama cuando se queja de todas estas cosas al mismo tiempo. Dean simplemente lo ama.

Incluso, Sam es la única persona con la que Dean sueña, a veces tiene tintes dolorosos, otros divertidos, algunos dramáticos, unos más como salidos de película xxx... pero siempre sueña con Sam, con todas las sonrisas, posiciones y carcajadas que le logra arrancar con sus bromas del camino.

Sam es el único a quien Dean besa por las noches, lento y suave antes de dormir, con risitas que les hacen cosquillas al despertar, furioso y mordiendo cuando está preocupado, fuerte y necesitado cuando no puede más sin tenerlo cerca, más cerca, imposiblemente cerca.

Sam es el único y de eso no queda duda alguna. De hecho, Dean sabe que no tiene nada mejor, su proyecto de vida, su meta y su objetivo es y será Sam por siempre, aun cuando la mayor parte del tiempo lo vuelva loco de placer, de ira, de preocupación, de amor... de cualquier manera en que alguien pueda volverse loco.

Y le alegra, le alegra muchísimo haber podido superar las probabilidades de fracaso, juntos. Siempre juntos como algún par de siameses que aunque quieran, no soportarían vivir sin el otro al lado. Dean se siente dichoso por no haber escuchado las palabras crueles que decían cuando caminaba por la calle, después de todo, si les hubiera escuchado, mira de todo lo que se hubiera perdido. Le encanta haber logrado pasar su vida siempre junto a su hermano, enseñándole a vivir, a jugar baseball como papá, a amar como mamá, a besar como a él le gusta. Y haber aprendido tanto de Sam, quien le enseñó a sobrevivir sin perder su humanidad en el camino, a amar a desconocidos por el simple hecho de estar en el mismo planeta que él, a jugarse el todo por el todo para lograr tener siempre una sonrisa.

Dean es feliz. Sabe que ha llegado lejos y más que nada, sabe que aunque el mundo se ponga de cabeza, lo más importante no ha cambiado ni un poquito.

Sam sigue siendo la primer persona a la que ve a cada hora, mirando amor en cada segundo, regodeándose en la cálida sensación que la imagen monumental de su enorme hermano le inspira.

Sam sigue siendo la primer persona a la que toca cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, es a quien aun en medio de la pelea más ruda contra la peor criatura de su repertorio, aun quiere tocar y abrazar tan fuerte que a base de presión se termine fundiendo con su propio cuerpo. Todavía, luego de tanto tiempo de estar a su lado, no puede dejar de sentir el amor más puro que jamás ha sentido cuando lo estrecha tan fuerte que a ambos se les va el aire.

Sam aun sigue siendo el único al que ama y eso ni siquiera la muerte, el infierno, o el cielo podrán impedirlo.


	30. Silencio

**Título: Silencio **

Para cualquiera que haya pasado más de dos minutos con los hermanos Winchester y tenga al menos una pizca de sentido común, será obvio saber que hay más de ellos de lo que parece a simple vista. Dean piensa y siente más de lo que dice y Sam es mucho más apasionado y necio de lo que cualquiera supondría.

El vivir juntos tanto tiempo les ha enseñado a ambos hermanos que el otro guarda más secretos que el mismo fondo del mar, lo saben y lo aceptan. No preguntan porque están conscientes de que al preguntar también tendrán que contestar y hay secretos que a veces es mejor callar y significados ocultos tras las palabras que tal vez ninguno quiera conocer.

Por ejemplo la manera en que Dean llama a su hermano esconde más de lo que sería saludable para cualquiera de los dos aceptar, significados conocidos que les hacen sentir emociones desconocidas.

Cuando Dean dice "Sam" con esa voz de barítono sin variación aparente, significa un "ten cuidado, hay peligro cerca".

Si dice "Sammy" con una ligera sonrisita reptando sobre sus labios es un "¡gallina! No te atreves y lo sé"

Pero cuando dice "Saaammmmmyyy" como saboreando cada letra, el aludido sabe que ha logrado tocar _**ese**_ punto que lo hace enloquecer de placer, el punto de no regreso que oscurece en una marejada de brillo esos ojos verdes, y sonroja imposiblemente aquellos labios gruesos.

Cuando eso pasa, Sam continúa las atenciones hacia Dean hasta que llega aquel dulce gemido a sus oídos, el "Sammm" que se confunde entre los gruñidos, gemidos y gritos que brotan de las gargantas de ambos.

Pero luego, viene lo que más le gusta, el sonido favorito de Sam: el silencio.

Cuando Dean calla es cuando más habla, porque es cuando se deja abrazar por su hermano y enreda sus brazos en la espalda del menor. Ahí, en ese silencio, en realidad esta gritando "En todo momento y en todo lugar soy tuyo y tú eres mío"

Sam es hábil para escuchar los sonidos tras el silencio, por eso se aprieta más a su hermano recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Dean para escuchar con una sonrisa satisfecha como el corazón del mayor parece gritar a los cuatro vientos un "te amo" y el de Sam le contesta en un susurro que "es él lo que ha estado buscando toda la vida"

A la mañana siguiente ambos seguirán con su vida, gritando en silencio todos esos sentimientos que ahogan pero que no confiesan por miedo a que se hagan más grandes y terminen de una vez y por todas aplastándolos sin remedio.

El amor sabe rico, pero incluso el manjar mas delicioso puede ahogar a alguien.


	31. Pensamientos, sueños realidad

Título: Pensamientos (eroticos), sueños (húmedos)... realidad (caliente).

Cuando Sam se siente atemorizado por sus pensamientos, no significa que esté teniendo ideas genocidas o sadomasoquistas propias de cualquier cliché de anticristo que encontramos en las cajas de cereales, sino que cuando Sam se asusta de lo que piensa es cuando su cabeza es inundada por completo con una sola cosa o más bien con una sola persona: Dean. Que si aun no encuentra la manera de salvarlo, que si esta vez su cama se ve más sucia que antes, que si ya no se obsesiona tanto con el Impala como antes, que si cuando camina se contonea graciosamente con esas piernas chuecas, que si sus ojos brillan demasiado al ver algo comestible (desde una hamburguesa hasta un nuevo caso), que si Dean simplemente está bonito. Muy bonito.

Sam sabe que tristemente heredó el gen Winchester de la obsesión y que desde hace ya varios años está obsesionado con su hermano, sin embargo por primera vez en la vida no está haciendo un drama por ello, ¿para qué? Ya lo tiene asimilado, gracias. Tantos años han servido para darle algo de resignación y hasta diversión al asunto. Porque, vamos, Dean lo adora y lo sobreprotege hasta lo ridículo, pero ¿qué pasaría si de pronto Dean pudiera leer su mente y se enterara de todo lo que piensa e imagina?

Sería algo tóxico. Y peligroso. Así de sencillo, él seguramente lo negaría hasta la muerte (ese hombre del que estamos hablando es Dean-negación-total Winchester, por Dios), creería que esos "cosmopolitan" que tomó _por accidente_ en el bar fancy traían alguna especie de planta alucinógena. Algo de peyote por aquí, opio por acá y adiós realidad cruel.

Tal vez incluso vomitaría como Sam lo hizo la primera vez que despertó con aquella erección marca diablo con el nombre de Dean por doquier (bueno, lo había soñado con un disfraz de gato bastante traslucido... con orejas y cola... y por Dios que Sam jura nunca haber tenido fantasías fetichistas antes).

O tal vez se impresionaría de saber que para su hermanito, él siempre es el que recibe, pero es que Sam no puede evitarlo, por más que él sea el sentimental, Dean es el pequeño, el rubio ojiverde con boca de chica y pecas (¡Pecas!). Más _receptivo_ imposible. Aunque no niega haberse imaginado un par de veces siendo la puta de su hermano, y ¡wow! Bastante gráfico fue todo. Aun así Dean es el histérico que hiperventila cuando no encuentra su auto, aunque es él el del cepillo de dientes rosa y la camiseta de perrito para dormir. Pero eso sí, al final del día, Sam sonríe porque está positivamente seguro de que Dean, su Dean, sería _la chica _si él se lo pide y lo ve con _esos _ojos que le hacen chasquear la lengua con frustración y recorrer el pueblo en busca del único restaurant 100 Light dónde pudiera conseguirle un jugo de naranja natural, y si el pueblo era demasiado remoto, iba hasta la primer tienda abierta a conseguir las naranjas maduras y preparar él mismo la bebida.

Si vendió su alma por él (aun cuando siente el pinchazo de ira/dolor, dolor/ira/frustración/desesperanza/antipatía, tiene que aceptarlo), entonces ¿por qué no aceptaría estar abajo? En el hipotético caso de que algún día llegaran a tener algo de sexo rudo y violento en algún motel de mala muerte. Porque eso sí, Sam no se hace ilusiones. Sabe que por más que le guste soñar, Dean simplemente no es el tipo de chico que planea tener sexo **con su hermano** invitándolo a cenar a un lugar costoso, tal vez ver alguna película (que Dean dejaría a su total elección sabiendo que elegiría un drama o una comedia romántica) y terminar en un hotel de los buenos besándose hasta la saciedad y teniendo pláticas profundas mientras se hacen arrumacos toda la noche. No. Al contrario, si llegara a pasar algo por el estilo, sería porque se ha sobrepasado el nivel tolerable de pasión al menos lo suficiente para que se nublen los sentidos, se pierdan los estribos, haya pelea, luego besos rudos con mordidas incluidas, lucha por quién va a arriba y finalmente una incomoda penetración sin lubricante alguno, a cuatro patas en el asiento trasero del Impala (si Sam logra entrar) y coronar la experiencia con silencios incómodos llenos de remordimientos. Todo muy a lo Brokeback.

Pero bueno, Sam sueña aun cuando sea realista y sepa que soñar no cuesta nada, porque los sueños son solo eso: una sucesión de imágenes que se necesitan reacomodar y que nuestro cerebro ordena durante algún momento dándole el sentido de un relato, sólo eso.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, universitario?

-Nada... Dean, solo cosas. –cosas que incluyen darle un mejor uso al grueso cinto de Texas que Dean trae puesto, algo como atarlo, o darle un par de azotes y escucharlo gemir fuerte y pedir más, y más...

-_Cosas..._ cuando dices eso es que debo preocuparme. –_ni te lo imaginas, hermano. _ –Así que... ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo diferente? No hay nada que parezca un caso, ¡somos libres! ¡Vacaciones! ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Una cena en un lugar bueno y luego una película? Hace años que no vamos al cine, quiero ver cualquier cosa, pero quiero ir al cine. Tú escoges. –El menor lo vio con ojos desorbitados, Dean sonrió radiante como niño antes de anunciar con redoble de tambores que la luna sí es de queso. –Y Sam... Hoy no dormimos en motel, hoy dormiremos en un hotel de los buenos. –Ensanchó más la sonrisa, miró el camino y luego de nuevo a su hermano. –Seremos solo tú y yo. Como en los viejos tiempos. –se mordisqueó el labio inferior y apretó el acelerador con un grito de jubilo digno de un vaquero texano.

Y Sam no puede evitar corresponder alegremente con una sonrisa lobuna más propia del mote de anticristo que tanto le mencionaba Gordón.

Bien.

Parece ser que soñar sí tenía sus beneficios y posibilidades, porque soñar no cuesta más que una dolorosa erección que deberá esperar un par de horas extras.


	32. John

Nota: Mis disculpas! Se me había olvidado publicar aquí de nuevo TTTT

"John"

--

Sam siempre odió a John.

Por que cuando papá aparecía, Dean solo podía mirarlo a él, quedando Sam en segundo plano. Y aun a pesar de todas esas atenciones que su hermano le prodigaba a John, Sam no puede dejar de sentir un nudo en el estomago al recordar todo lo que pasaron por encontrarlo, lo que Dean pasó por encontrarlo. Las veces que Dean estuvo al borde de la muerte, cuando había una crisis y llamaban para escuchar la misma maldita contestadora diciendo que llamaran a Dean... Dean ayuda a todos, pero nadie lo ayuda a él.

Eso le hace odiarlo aun más.

John fue el hombre que le metió en la cabeza a su hermano la necesidad obsesiva de proteger a todos y muy especialmente a Sam. Fue él quien les quitó a ambos la infancia, llevándolos de pueblo en pueblo a cazar seres sobrenaturales.

Por eso Sam no puede evitar querer a John.

Si no hubiera sido por esas cacerías, él no sería quien es ahora y Dean no sería el hombre que es.

Tal vez incluso, Sam nunca se hubiera enamorado de su hermano, por que es posible que si las cosas no hubieran sido como son Dean jamás le hubiera dicho aquellas cosas tan bonitas. Como cuando se reencontraron con papá y los dos hermanos fueron a evitar que el ojos amarillos atacara a aquella mujer y Sam se sintió con la necesidad de agradecerle a Dean, _"¿Por qué?" _dijo él,_ "Por todo. –_le contestó Sam. _-Por siempre estar cuidándome la espalda... por que cuando no podía contar con nadie, conté contigo"_ Aun cuando sabía que a Dean no le gustan las despedidas, tal vez porque sabe que su vida es una constante despedida.

Sam sabe que para Dean a veces es más difícil que para él decir "hola" porque su hermano si pudo vivir por unos pocos momentos lo que era no tener que decir "adiós" en menos de una semana, Dean tiene esos recuerdos que lo mantienen vivo y que a la vez lo matan de poquito en poquito recordándole que hay más en el mundo aparte de wendigos y espíritus vengativos, pero todas esas cosas le están prohibidas. Porque es un cazador. Porque John lo volvió un cazador.

Eso hace a Sam odiar un poquito más la memoria de su padre.

Porque sabe que si Dean se ha vuelto tan buen cazador (que eso no queda duda) ha sido porque en su mente infantil se quedó incrustada la idea de que luego de vengar la muerte de mamá ellos podrían volver a Lawrence a vivir una vida normal. Una vida de pay de manzana con una chica linda que lo bese cada que vuelva a casa y un par de niños que salten a sus brazos emocionados por verlo de vuelta. No importa cuanto lo niegue, la imagen que vio cuando entraron a la cabeza de Dean en medio del sueño jugando a ser Freddy, no era cualquier cosa, era _ella_ diciendo "te amo".

Aquí es dónde vuelve a sentir un chispazo de aprecio por John.

Y es que es egoísta a morir, es cruel y le hace sentir como el enviado de los infiernos pero no puede evitar sentir algo de alegría al saber que no importa cuanto quiera Dean esa vida, nunca la tendrá porque… bueno, porque en menos de un año se va al infierno a volverse demonio. Esos meses de vida son días en los que Sam podrá estar a su lado sin necesidad de un pretexto: _vengar a mamá, a Jess, honrar la memoria de papá, salvarte la vida encontrando alguien que te cure, salvar tu alma… _pretextos sobrenaturales para no separarse de él ni un maldito minuto.

Porque (seguir negándolo sería una hipocresía enorme) Sam ama a Dean. Lo ama con la misma intensidad con que Dean lo quiere a él, lo supo cuando su hermano le dijo que los tres eran lo único que tenían, cuando a Sam se le antojó cerrarle la boca con un buen beso y separarse sólo lo suficiente para remarcarle que eso era una mentira, que ellos dos eran lo único que tenían y seguirían teniendo. Pase lo que pase, explote la guerra por el fin del mundo, se abran las puertas del infierno para que Lucifer tenga un día de campo junto a Lillith en la tierra… esas son trivialidades que no lograrán hacer que se separen, aun si Sam tiene que pelear su lugar como jefe del infierno demoniaco para poder ir por su hermano al infierno, así será. Pero ellos no se separan. Punto. Sam lo ama demasiado para dejarlo ir.

Y aquí vuelve a odiar a John una vez más porque fue él quien les enseñó a dar el todo por el todo con tal de proteger al otro. Y las cosas que haría Sam por Dean así como lo que Dean haría por él… lograrían asustar al mismísimo diablo.

Lo que en este momento Sam haría por que Dean despertara y lo mirara con esos ojos suyos que le quitan el aliento aun cuando sabe que está cansado, lo que haría para que desistiera en su idea de seguir cazando hasta el último día de su vida y mejor lo pasaran encerrados besuqueándose como colegiales escondidos tras las escaleras, lo que Sam haría por lograr que su hermano finalmente conociera el océano y el gran cañón del Colorado y que tuviera un lugar al que llamar _hogar…_ pero es que el tiempo es poco, bien poco cuando se necesita que sea más, y más lento y eterno cuando solo quieres que pase.

Lento cuando tiene que esperar a que Dean tome el aire suficiente para besarlo de nuevo, rápido cuando finalmente lo hace y le mordisquea el labio inferior tal y como sabe que le encanta, recordándole que no importa si quiere o ama a John, o si conocen hasta la Patagonia, o si Dean tiene la manía de proteger a todo el mundo, o si su hermano debería hacerse un lavado de cerebro para olvidar su niñez o para recordarla por siempre, tampoco importa si el mundo se acaba o si solo está empezando para ellos, ni mucho menos importa el que desperdicien sus vidas luchando una guerra que jamás terminará. Porque Sam necesita del amor que Dean le transmite con cada caricia que le da, siempre rudo, siempre impersonal, siempre cálido y juguetón, siempre siendo todo lo que a Sam le importa en este mundo. Haciéndolo no dejar de anhelar ese toque casi místico y mágico que sigue jugando con el tiempo haciéndolo detenerse una vez más por un momento mientras le aprieta los muslos y le acaricia el mentón. Siempre opuesto, siempre Dean que ni cuando es él mismo en todo su esplendor deja de fascinar al mundo, siempre en esa pose ensayada que parece tan natural y que le hace salivar como perro frente a un trozo de carne. Las sonrisas indicadas, el toque perfecto, el ritmo adecuado mientras lo penetra, el volumen apropiado de gemidos, las palabras equilibradas entre lo sentimental y lo rudo… esfuerzos que desembocan en la perdida errática de lo ensayado cuando se acerca lo más intenso que revela al Dean real de carne y hueso, al que llora encerrado en el baño, al que tuerce la boca cuando su cerveza está tibia, al que murmura su nombre cuando está dormido, al que tiene pesadillas que nunca cuenta pero que le dejan un rictus de pánico que solo se soluciona con un "estoy bien, te quiero Dean" y un beso leve que le hace suspirar y volver a dormir.

Nadie más que Sam tiene el honor de conocer el verdadero fuego dentro de Dean. Nadie absolutamente. Sólo él ha pasado cada minuto desde el segundo en que nació, junto a su hermano, venerándolo y amándolo más de lo que se consideraría adecuado o normal para un par de hermanos, pero lo indicado y perfecto para una pareja de enamorados, de esas parejas que llegan a ancianos juntos aun sintiendo como si el mismo día empezara desde el momento en que el otro abre los ojos y las miradas de los dos se mezclan.

Por eso es que Sam quiere tanto a John y le manda un par de oraciones cada noche, porque fue él quien le dio esta feliz oportunidad permanente de ver como los ojos de su hermano se abren y se han abierto cada día de todos los días de su vida. Porque gracias a esa especie de convivencia-voluntaria-forzada, Sam ha podido enamorarse más y más de Dean cada día, recordándose que sin importar que tan extraño se sienta, él es el responsable de las sonrisas sinceras y profundas de su hermano así como lo es Dean de las suyas. Esas sonrisas sin precio que lo hacen amarlo más y más.

Gracias a John, Sam ama a Dean. Así que ese viejo marine merece su respeto eterno.


	33. Si el Impala pudiera hablar

**Si el Impala pudiera hablar.**

_**  
How the years they rush on by / Cómo enfrentaron los años  
Birthdays, kids and suicides / cumpleaños, niños y suicidios  
Still I play the fool and strut / aun me hago el tonto y el puntal no pregunten  
Still you're a slut / aun eres una puta**_**  
-All the way down- **  
_(The rolling stones)_

Si el Impala pudiera hablar, soltaría una suave carcajada metálica recordando todo lo que le ha tocado vivir con la familia Winchester.

Volvería a sentir el pánico de John cuando comenzó su cruzada contra lo sobrenatural con sus dos hijos en el asiento trasero, cambiando la cajuela de civil por un pesado contenedor de armas que le hacían quejarse en las largas cacerías.

El Impala volvería a hacer rugir su viejo motor como cuando Dean estuvo al volante por primera vez en medio de la noche para ir a visitar a la chica en turno.

Encendería el radio en alguna canción country que le permitiera acompañar a Sam en medio de su tristeza, como cuando éste tuvo su primera pelea con John, o cuando Dean se la llevó a un lugar lejano a llorar por primera y única vez la muerte de Mary y luego la de John.

Si el Impala hablara, pondría los seguros y candados a las puertas para evitar que Sam y Dean se volvieran a separar, como cuando Sam fue a Stanford.

Detendría por completo el motor para luego acelerar todo lo que sus llantas pudieran, tal y como deseó hacerlo cuando aquel trailer (camión... final 1 temporada) la golpeó de lleno impidiéndole salvar a los Winchester... a su familia.

Haría cualquier tipo de sonido, recorrería mil veces más el país si con eso Dean no sufría como sufrió cuando -con la ayuda de Bobby y Sam- ella era restaurada.

Tocaría todas las cintas de AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Metallica y lo que Dean llama "rock del bueno" si con eso lo hacía sonreír de la misma manera en que sonríe cuando está conduciendo en medio de la nada con la única compañía de ella (el Impala) y de Sam.

Sus llantas derraparían temerariamente como aquella vez en que Sam y Dean se confesaran lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Incluso su temperatura aumentaría una vez más como cuando en ese mismo asiento trasero donde una vez Dean abrazó a Sam para que no viera a su padre luchando con aquel espíritu, y en el que ahora Dean volvía a abrazar a Sam mientras lo besaba con una devoción mayor a la que el Impala jamás le había visto demostrar ni sentir

Si el Impala hablara, podría relatar incontables historias de aventura, tristeza, desamor, ira, terror, y de amor... principalmente de amor. Porque si hay algo que el Impala ha recibido de los Winchester, es amor.

El Impala es parte de la familia Winchester, es la hija perdida e incestuosa de Dean y Sam, es la nena del primero y la inseparable confidente del segundo cuando van solos.

Si el Impala pudiera hablar, se henchiría de orgullo haciendo que su pintura negra refulgiera como recién encerada al revivir una vez más el momento en que Dean dejó de ver a Sam como un chiquillo y lo vio como un igual al enseñarle cómo cuidarla y apretar sus viejas tuercas.

Incluso, tiene tan buena memoria que si el Impala te pudiera contar una historia, ésta sería de cuando John la llevó de vuelta a casa luego de recoger a Mary en el hospital. En ese momento tal vez el más feliz de su vida cuando la familia estuvo junta por primera vez: John al volante, Dean en el asiento del copiloto sin dejar de ver al asiento trasero dónde su madre le hacía cariños al pequeño bebé.

Si el impala pudiera hablar, si tan sólo pudiera decir una sola palabra, se quedaría callada, apagaría los faros de luz, cerraría cada puerta y simplemente se quedaría quieta mientras siente una vez más como su corazón metálico se rompe al mismo tiempo que el de Dean como aquella vez en que la agarró a golpes para intentar desahogar la tristeza que le causó lo que hizo John. A pesar de los golpes que recibió, si el Impala tuviera la habilidad de comunicarse con los humanos, abrazaría a Dean y le agradecería el que tan sólo con ella hubo abierto su corazón y le hubiese demostrado lo que en realidad sentía. Es curioso el lazo tan estrecho que comparten ellos dos, el Impala lo lleva a todos lados, le sirve para sacar iras, frustraciones, corajes, tristezas, represiones, razonamientos, chistes demasiado malos para ser contados, incluso le sirvió para superar la muerte de sus padres. Y de igual manera, Dean es quien protege al Impala de cualquier ataque, por más mínimo e insignificante que este sea, la cuida, la encera (cuando hay dinero), incluso es por ella que se detienen cada 100 kilómetros sin importar en dónde anden para que le revise los niveles de aceite.

El Impala puede decirte muchas cosas, te puede afirmar a focos cerrados que contrario a lo que todos pensaban, a John le gustaba el café capuchino con mucha azúcar, que Dean ama ver cosas, paisajes bonitos como playas y bosques, y que Sam desde pequeño puede durar toda una noche mirando a Dean dormir, o hablarle a ella de él cuando van de cacería, haciéndole prometer que no le contará nada de eso a Dean.

El Impala ha pasado tanto con esa familia que incluso a veces se siente como si fuera una de esas ancianas que hay en los pueblos perdidos de la mano de Dios por dónde suele transitar, de esas que no dejan de hablar una y otra vez sobre sus seres amados, y es que si le pidieran acompañarlos o llevarles incluso al infierno, ella aceptaría sin duda alguna, es más, incluso rechinaría sus llantas con gusto ante la perspectiva de pasar toda la eternidad junto a sus dos Winchester favoritos.

_**Going down, party time / Yendo abajo  
My friends are gonna be there too / mis amigos estarán allá también  
I'm on the highway to hell / estoy en la autopista al infierno **_**  
-Highway to hell-**  
_(AC/DC)_

--


	34. Un amor como el invierno 1 de 5

"Un amor como el invierno, o la historia antes durante y después de éste

"**Un amor como el invierno, o la historia antes durante y después de éste."**

(Primera parte "Amor como el invierno" 1/5)

I. Amor como el invierno.

--

_Advierto tu calor para darme la vuelta y huir lejos  
Aquí todos los días son diciembre.  
Presiona los labios a las esculturas  
Y seguramente te quedaras (amor como el invierno)  
Estoy hecho, estoy hecho... de azúcar y hielo. _

La primera vez que Dean se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de Sam le dio muchísimo miedo, tal vez demasiado. El poder sentir su calor así de cerca, y desear sentirlo más cerca, era simplemente abrumador. Era cuestión de estar juntos dentro del Impala para darse cuenta de que todo lo inundaba Sam, siempre Sam, sólo Sam. Sam y su aroma, Sam y sus quejas, Sam y sus hoyuelos, Sam y su calor. Sam es muchas cosas, pero siempre es cálido, es como ese osito Teddy que siempre quiso sin saber que desde que era pequeño lo recibió en la forma de un bebé con cabello rebelde. Eso le causó ternura, y miedo. Porque conforme pasaba el tiempo, esa calidez se transformaba en un calor cada vez más opresivo que le hacía tener ideas extrañas, _delirios_, voces ridículas en su mente que le avisaban que la única manera de acabar con ese calor era tocándolo. Tocando la piel caliente de Sam. Pero eso no estaba bien, así que Dean hizo lo que cualquier persona sana y normal en su situación haría: huir. Si él estaba en el cuarto, Dean encontraba que su escopeta no estaba limpia y le faltaba aceite. Si quería entrar al baño y Sam estaba ahí, eso significaba un excelente pretexto para ir a visitar la recepción del hotel. Si su hermano tenía pesadillas, ese fue el momento adecuado para decirle que ya era un niño grande así que tenia que dejar de despertarse llorando como una nenaza. Dean decidió alejar a Sam por el bien de ambos y del calentamiento global, y es que era tanto el calor que sentía cerca de él, que muchas veces temió que su padre lo sintiera aun cuando se encontrara a dos días de camino.

Pero bueno, realmente en la vida de Dean el calor era una variable extraña. No es como si su existencia estuviera llena de calor o de amor o de paz, porque en su vida todos los días eran diciembre, es más, podría apostar que si se dejaba de mover seguramente aparecerían estalactitas en su cuerpo o comenzaría a dejar de sentir las piernas a causa del frío. Su vida era como el mes de diciembre, sólo que sin Navidad o fiestas de fin de año. Sin juguetes, sin un anciano obeso con un traje esponjoso de color rojo, es más, sin velas raras de Hannukka o vecinos molestos cantando villancicos a su puerta. Principalmente porque no tenía puerta. Ni vecinos. Ni nada que se le pareciera. Así pues, entre tanto frío, es obvio que el calor que Sam irradiaba, le volviera mierda la cabeza, ok, por fin algo normal en él, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Incluso, a pesar del frío y del calor, de papá y de Sam, de diciembre y del verano en la playa que jamás llegó, Dean no puede evitar pensar en que todo se mueve muy rápido, o más bien no todo, solo Sam. Sam se mueve demasiado rápido, y desde que Sam es su mundo, pues viene a ser lo mismo. No le da tiempo a Dean de acostumbrarse a nada. Que si hoy tiene un nuevo lunar que le gusta mucho, apenas memoriza un poco la imagen para sentirse tranquilo y contento y saborear las mariposas en el estomago que le hacen cosquillear la boca, cuando a Sammy ya le creció más el cabello, o se hizo otro peinado, o sacó otra calificación excelente en aritmética, o está en su semana de activista por la paz en África... el punto es que Sam siempre está cambiando, siempre lo está impresionando, siempre, siempre, siempre es Sam. Esto está comenzando a molestar a Dean. Porque cuando Sam se mueve así, a esa velocidad, es cuando comienza a dejar de poder controlar esos impulsos causados por el delirio que aparece cuando en ese diciembre frío de su vida se hace presente haciendo estragos la temperatura de Dean. Cuando da mil vueltas en la habitación del motel, cuando habla y habla confundiendo a Dean que no sabe si le atrae más como frunce los labios o como su voz se va haciendo más gruesa, o ese lunar que tiene cerca o como todo su cuerpo se mueve con su voz... cuando todo esto se conjuga, es cuando Dean pide alto, toma su chaqueta y se va a buscar a alguna chica tonta que no tenga nada que decir ni lunares cerca de la boca ni que hable con el cuerpo ni que tenga cabello castaño, mejor rubias, siempre rubias que no le recuerden a Sam. A veces funciona, de veras que sí, pero la gran mayoría de las veces, a Dean no le queda más remedio que esperar a que este bien entrada la noche, cuando todas las personas buenas y normales se vuelven estatuas. Sam es bueno, pero no es normal, así que él por las noches se convierte a los ojos de Dean en una escultura, de esas que son tan bonitas, que aun cuando es sólo un trozo de piedra fría e inmóvil, la gente paga millones. Sam se vuelve una escultura cálida a la que cada noche besa en los labios y en la frente y en los ojos, una escultura caliente a la que acaricia con la yema de los dedos en el corazón y en los cabellos y en las manos enormes y en el alma. Sobre todo en el alma. Porque Sam es suyo nada más, es su escultura, es por quien daría todo y más. Es quien seguramente se quedará aun cuando el amor que siente Dean por su hermano es como el invierno, un amor que nunca dará a luz, infértil, que jamás podrá ser más que unos besos robados a su hermano dormido.

Dean está hecho de hielo. Y azúcar. Por fuera es hielo, pero por dentro es azúcar. Y cuando Sam se le acerca y le aumenta la temperatura, Dean se vuelve de caramelo. Y el caramelo quema todo lo que toca dejando cicatrices dolorosas en la piel. Eso del azúcar le da pena, sobre todo porque teme quemar a su padre o a Sam cuando se vuelve de caramelo, pero en momentos como esos en que besa a su hermano por las noches, no puede evitar pensarlo y sentir su cuerpo como alguna paleta de hielo. Si lo tocas es frío, pero si lo pruebas es tan dulce que puede dar origen a los momentos más cálidos. Sam lo sabe. Dean sabe que Sam lo sabe. Y ninguno dice nada. No es como si alguno quisiera que eso cambiara, pero es… no sé. Es raro. Es extraño como los años siguen pasando en ese camino sin recesos ni descansos que hace a Dean seguir queriendo más a Sam al grado de que piensa que es ridículo e imposible que cada mañana que despierta sienta que lo quiere aun más. 

Créditos a "love like winter" de AFI


	35. Un amor como el invierno 2 de 5

Título

**Título.**

Un amor como el invierno, o la historia antes durante y después de éste.

**II. Está en la sangre.**

_Está en la sangre, está en la sangre._

_Conocí a mi amor antes de haber nacido._

_Él quería amor, yo probé la sangre_

_Él mordió mis labios, y bebió mi Guerra_

_De años atrás, de años atrás._

Seguramente está en la sangre. Sam está casi seguro al 100 de que hay algo mal en su sangre porque siente cada vez más cerca a su hermano. No la cercanía filial que ve en los anuncios de cereales dónde aparecen las familias unidas y que cuando estaba más pequeño le hacía querer llorar, sino una cercanía más intensa, más como la cercanía de dos personas que se aman y que son una sola.

Hay veces en que siente que pierde su dimensión humana. Algunos momentos siente que ya no es Samuel Winchester, ni Sam, ni Sammy, ni siquiera Samantha. Sino _algo más_ que ni siquiera con su IQ de 150 puede lograr poner en palabras. Pero es que no es su culpa.

La culpa es de Dean. Y no se está excusando, de verdad que no, pero desde siempre ha sido la maldita culpa de su hermano. Es él quien cuando entra a la habitación y se acerca a menos de tres metros, o que entra en su campo de visión, termina haciendo que a Sam se le enrede la lengua y sus neuronas decidan irse a conocer Irlanda para dejarlo simplemente hablando y hablando de las más grandes tonterías. Dean le dice que es el listillo, y es cierto, lo es. Es casi un genio, por eso prefiere decirle a su hermano que él vaya a entrevistar mientras él investiga en _casa_ porque si tiene que investigar con su hermano cerca es como pedirle a Britney Spears que resuelva los más complicados juegos de Sudoku, es decir, imposible.

Dean le atrae de maneras inimaginables, de tantas formas y tan variadas que no ha importado que Dean antes era más alto que él y ahora es bajito, o que su piel antes era rara y sus dientes demasiado grandes, o tal vez que ahora todo él sea absolutamente perfecto, el punto es que Dean tiene hoy y siempre ha tenido una especie de lazo invisible con el que lo ató desde que nació y pasaron los días de regla antes que un bebé pueda distinguir su entorno. Es ahí, seguramente fue ahí cuando era un bebé y lo vio por primera vez, que supo que su hermano sería su perdición.

Por eso discutía tanto con John. Bueno, por eso y porque su padre era un bastardo mandón desgraciado que creía que sus hijos eran soldados y no eso: niños que necesitaban un abrazo en vez de una escopeta. Pero no hay que malinterpretar. Es cierto que Sam discutía con su padre hasta por el color de la pared izquierda del restaurante sucio de Kansas, sin embargo, Sam quería a su papá. Mucho. Lo quería muchísimo porque gracias a él, Dean le dio su primer beso en forma. Aquella vez en que hubo pelea de las buenas, de esas que hasta habría que transmitir en algún episodio de _Celebrity Death Match_ o algún reality de MTV, en que realmente él sobre actuó porque su padre tenía un punto bueno: no podía salir con aquella chica linda, ella era vampiro así que había que matarla o si no se lo podría comer vivo. Sin embargo Sam no quería, no es que le importara mucho, la verdad, hay más y mejores rubias, sin embargo ella tenía unos ojos tan parecidos a los de Dean, que al ser lo más similar a su hermano que podría alcanzar, pues no hay que ser un genio para entender que él no quería que le tocaran ni un pelo. Obviamente su padre se enfureció. Y le gritó, mucho. Incluso le dio un severo puñetazo directo a la cara que lo hizo tambalearse a él, y a John abrir mucho los ojos mirando a su hijo, luego su mano, y luego al piso. Fue algo gracioso, la verdad. Papá se fue a cazar a la _dama_ y Sam se quedó con Dean quien no dejaba de mirarle la mejilla que tomaba un color cada vez más oscuro. Mañana seguro dolería.

Sam recuerda que lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su hermano como diciéndole un _"¿ves? Yo soy el que necesita que lo cuides. John malo. Sam bueno. Quiéreme a mi."_ que por más estupido que suene pareció hacer efecto, sobre todo cuando se lamió la sangre que le brotaba del labio roto por la reacción en cadena causada por el impacto. Luego se sentó en la cama y entró en pánico cuando por un segundo no vio a Dean que se volvió algún manchón que murmuraba insultos con su voz de barítono angustiada, se movía a la derecha a buscar en su bolsa, luego a la izquierda cargando otra bolsa, después al pequeño mini-bar a sacar hielo, y lo último que Sam supo fue que estaba frente a él empujándolo sobre la cama para que quedara acostado y él sentado a su lado acomodándole una bolsa con hielo. Dean para presidente. O para enfermera del año, lo que suceda primero. Sam le habría aplaudido pero se detuvo al ver la cara de preocupación que últimamente parecía estar tatuada en el rostro de su hermano. Estaba preocupado. Por el. Albricias. Sam 1, John 0. Viva la familia. Viva la vida. Viva la sangre que los unía y que parecía estar tirando de la cuerda que los juntaba. Al menos ya sabía de dónde los ataba esa cuerda de sangre: del cuello, si no, ¿de que manera era posible que pudieran estarse acercando de esa manera? Dean se acercó un poco con el pretexto mudo de revisar bien la herida. Sam se acercó un poquito más para que le viera la herida. Dean logró quedar a un palmo de distancia para darle la vuelta a la bolsa de hielo antes que se derritiera. Sam destruyó la distancia para poder tocar esos labios de puta con los suyos antes de que el grito de chica que resonaba en su cabeza terminara de dejarlo completamente sordo.

Luego hubo silencio. Mucho silencio. Demasiado silencio.

Dean lo besaba. Sam lo besaba. Sam y Dean se besaban. Y Sam supo que estaba perdido. Y Dean supo que estaba más perdido aún.

Dean acarició sus labios con los suyos y lamió la herida de la boca probando la sangre, uniéndolos más, convirtiéndolos en algo más de lo mucho que siempre habían sido. Dean mordió su labio. Sam sintió que todo estaba bien. Luego podrían decir que había explotado un caleidoscopio llenando todo de color, o que la calefacción del apartamento no servía y por eso hacía calor, o lo que fuera. Pero por suerte, mientras Dean se acomodaba sobre su hermano para tener un mejor acceso a esa boca de la perdición, no pudo dejar de sonreír porque parecía que el invierno parecía hacerse más cálido, y el calor de Sam que lo agobiaba disminuía su temperatura haciéndose más soportable. Incluso el frío crónico que tenía desaparecía cuando sus pies entraban en contacto con las caderas cálidas de Sam.

Pero la verdad no hubieron fuegos artificiales, ni alineación de planetas, ni una súbita alteración del tiempo. Solo eran ellos dos: Sam y Dean... SamyDean, como uno solo, como una mitosis a la inversa que termina uniendo las células desafiando cualquier ley comprobada por el método científico.

Sam y Dean juntos, sin la guerra del primero ni el frío invierno del segundo.

Solo ellos, solo SamyDean.

SamyDean. Robado a ya-chan, derechos reservados. ;)


	36. Un amor como el invierno 3 de 5

Título

**Título.**

Un amor como el invierno, o la historia antes durante y después de éste.

III. Ella

Ella deja una estela de vainilla

Ayer la soñé vagamente (ayer)

Lee las líneas en el espejo a través del trazo de lápiz labial "por siempre."

Ella le dijo, "parece que estás en algún lado, muy lejos."

Directo a su rostro.

**SamyDean** fue una dicotomía que duró por mucho tiempo. No hubo incesto en toda regla de ese que mencionan en los "Anales de violencia doméstica". Sólo hubo besos que calentaban suavemente el cuerpo de Dean y enfriaban la ira reprimida de Sam contra su padre y contra el mundo en particular. Sin embargo un día Dean se fue a cazar un bicho con su padre y cuando regresó Sam no quiso verlo a los ojos.

Sam siempre lo veía a los ojos.

Siempre.

Era la manera que tenían de decirse "te quiero más de lo que es sano querer a nadie", era como se revisaban que hubieran regresado sanos del cuerpo y que el corazón aun no se les había roto (**aún**), era como Dean le decía a Sam que todas las cosas cochinas que se le ocurría hacerle se las hacía al cuerpo de alguien más para no mandar sus almas al infierno... muy a lo virgen-madre-puta de los asesinos en serie, que para Dean sería puta-Sam-inmaculado. El punto fue que no lo vio a los ojos, solo lo jaló a la habitación, lo sentó en la cama, le dio el beso más ansioso de su vida que le terminó rompiendo el labio, el alma y el corazón, y le murmuró un "no me detengas". Luego cerró la puerta y lo único que Dean escuchó fueron gritos. Más gritos que le hacían sentir de lo más vacío, que hacían regresar ese frío crónico que le ponía la piel chinita y los labios rojos. Quiso salir cuando escuchó el "Me voy a Stanford" de Sam. Quiso gritar cuando le llegó el "Si te vas no regresas" de John. Y definitivamente quiso darse un tiro con la respuesta de su hermano "entonces no lo haré". Ese día Dean supo que sería uno de los más terribles de toda su existencia. Sam se iba... Sam.se.iba. y él no podía detenerlo por la simple y sencilla razón de que Sam se lo pidió y maldito era él si algún día iba en contra de los deseos de su hermano.

De nada le sirvió que Sam hiciera esos ojitos de cachorro a la vez en que le pedía que se fuera con él y acabaran de una vez con esa mierda de ser héroes y librar al mundo del mal, Dean sabía que Sam era fuerte, pero no su padre, aun cuando era el tipo duro y su héroe de la infancia, Jonathan Winchester era como un juego de Jenga que si no sabías que pieza sacar, seguramente se caería la torre de un momento a otro, y Dean era el experto jugador que mantenía los bloques juntos. Por eso solo le acarició el cabello, lo abrazó bien fuerte y le murmuró al oído que se cuidara _"¡y nada de momentos de chicas!"_ (que por más que lo intentó, nunca logró sonar gracioso) Sam le apretó el cuerpo correspondiendo al abrazo y sintió con miedo como ese lazo de sangre que los unía más de lo humanamente posible, se enfriaba haciéndole sentir por primera vez ese frío crónico del que su hermano le habló alguna vez. A partir de entonces nunca se recuperó y los pies siempre se le enfriaban aunque usara calcetines de los gruesos. Pero a parte de frío también se sintió traicionado, y el calor angustiante de esa traición fue lo que le quemó las plantas de los pies y de las manos haciéndolo romper el abrazo sin importarle la momentánea resistencia de Dean que se quedaría con su padre por elección propia. Y se fue. Dejando a su hermano con el corazón roto y él con su alma también rota. Realmente tenía que haber algo mal en su sangre, en la de todos los Winchester, eso de la mala suerte y de los malos entendidos y de las malas despedidas y de los corazones rotos estaba empezando a hartarlo.

Aun así, Sam simplemente se fue. Con la cabeza bulléndole de inseguridad, la voz de chica gritando histérica todo tipo de improperios para que regresara, y la imagen de su hermano intentando sonreír cuando lo despedía. Le dieron ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo. Ya luego lo haría cuando llegara a Stanford y aceptara directamente que había cometido el error de su vida.

Sin embargo eso no pasó. Llegó a Stanford y se dio cuenta de que era bueno en algo, que en verdad era un genio y que podía ayudar a Dean si se hacía buen abogado, e incluso pudo no extrañarlo cuando la vio a _ella_ la versión femenina de su hermano, de su misma estatura, cabello rubio, ojos claros, boca gruesa, cuerpo lindo... solo faltaba que su nombre empezara con D o algo por el estilo. Se llamaba Jessica, le gustaba Led Zeppelin y su canción favorita era "Paint it Black" de los Rolling Stone y su guardarropa incluía varios pantalones y camisetas que incluían imágenes de esos grupos y de algunos dibujos animados.

No la dejó escapar. La conquistó y cada noche hacía hasta lo imposible por no pensar que era su hermano. Lo que los diferenciaba era el aroma y eso le hacía enojarse un poco y regalarle distintos perfumes para intentar igualarlos en ese aspecto también. Ella olía a vainilla, Dean olía a algo tan rico y tan bonito que jamás podría definirlo.

Ella también se diferenciaba en otra cosa: hablaba mucho, siempre y sin parar. Dean en cambio nunca hablaba si se daba cuenta de que Sam quería decir algo, cuando estaban juntos Sam hablaba y Dean escuchaba con una sonrisita que jamás pudo definir. Dean le escuchaba. Dean era desordenado. Dean olía rico. Dean era un patán. Dean era todo lo que él extrañaba de Dean y a Jessica le faltaba todo lo que hacía a Dean inconfundible.

Sin embargo ninguna mentira dura para siempre y lo que él tenía con Jess era una mentira. De las gordas. Una mentira que por momentos le hacia sentir sucio.

Y la gota que derramó el vaso y que mandó a Sam directo al bar aquella noche fue cuando se puso sentimental y sacó la vieja maleta dónde había traído sus cosas cuando escapó, de ella sacó un par de fotos de él con Dean que sacó su hermano aquella vez que le robó su cámara a una anciana para poder tener un recuerdo de ambos. Tomó las fotos y sonrió. Le dio la vuelta a una de las fotos y su sonrisa se ensanchó "_por siempre_" decía escrito con la letra torpe de su hermano. Dean el torpe. Dean el perfecto. Esa noche Jess se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres, por eso Sam se permitió dejar las fotos en la mesa mientras sacaba algo que comer. Luego vio de nuevo la foto y se sintió como una quinceañera ante la primer carta de amor. Sonrió. Dejó la comida intacta y fue a lavarse las manos al baño. Ahí lo vio. En el espejo del baño escrito con lápiz labial rosa un "_por siempre_" mismas palabras, pero éstas le hicieron devolver el estomago e ir a ponerse lo más ebrio que su cartera pudiera pagar. Había traicionado a Dean. Lo había abandonado a su suerte para irse a enredar con la imitación barata de su hermano. No que hubiera algo malo con Jess, ni de chiste, ella era casi perfecta.

Casi.

Casi. Porque lo que él quería era a su hermano y de eso no había discusión.

Al siguiente día volvió Jess y vio las fotos aun sobre la mesa. Algo se removió en su estomago al ver la expresión en los rostros de Sam y de aquel chico que seguramente era su hermano. Lo envidió, a Dean. Al tipo que lograba hacer que a Sam le brillaran los ojos así de intenso. Cuando Sam regresó Jess pudo verle la mirada gris aun llorosa. Apretó los labios y murmuró un "parece que estás en algún lado, muy lejos de mi" que tal vez Sam jamás escuchó, pero que le hizo sentir mejor.

A fin de cuentas era ella quien tenía a Sam, no Dean.

Lo que no sabía era que a la siguiente semana ella moriría y Sam se culparía por no haber hecho nada aun cuando sus visiones le hicieron ver lo que pasaría.

Pero Sam eligió no hacer nada, y un chispazo de alegría indescifrable le hizo saber que el que Jess muriera no era tan malo. A cambio tuvo a Dean de vuelta. A Dean sólo, sin John.

Que egoísta.


	37. Un amor como el invierno 4 de 5

**Título. **_Un amor como el invierno, o la historia antes durante y después de éste._

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

IV. Sangre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Está en la sangre, está en la sangre**

**Conocí a mi amor antes de nacer.**

**Ella quería amor, yo probé el sabor de la sangre.**

**Ella mordió mis labios, y bebió mi guerra **

**De años atrás, de años atrás.**

_**Amor como invierno...**_

.

-

.

-

.

-

"_Esa perra tiene a mi Sam." _

.

Eso fue lo primero que Dean pensó cuando la vio por primera vez luego de esa pelea con su hermano que le hizo volver a sentir algo de calor. Sacó un chiste sobre su camiseta de los Pitufos. De hecho, Dean ahora sacaba chistes por todo. Por qué si no lo hacía y fingía que reía, sentía que terminaría de morir congelado. Pero antes él no hacía eso, antes sacaba un chiste si se sentía feliz; sólo que cuando estaba con Sam siempre se sentía feliz, así que siempre hacía chistes. Sin embargo cuando Sam se fue, él se volvió un remedo de lo que era. John había notado eso, Dean lo sabía, y la manera en que el viejo Marine le dio a entender que estaba preocupado por él fue mandarlo a su primera cacería en solitario... no lo más ortodoxo, pero funcionó para darle algo en que concentrarse para no terminar derrumbándose.

Así, cuando John desapareció, Dean supo que esa era la luz verde que esperaba sin saber, era hora de volver por Sam y así lo haría. Porque Sam era suyo y de nadie más, de eso estaba seguro. Tan seguro que aun así se salió antes para no ver como esa rubia bonita se despedía de su hermano con un beso que le revolvió el estomago.

--

En cambio. Cuando Sam vio a su Dean de nuevo, pensó "_Maldito lazo_", al sentir los restos en su sangre, el fuego en su interior se avivó y la estupida voz de chica volvió a gritar feliz por estar cerca de Dean otra vez. Así que besó a Jessica. Con fuerza. Pidiéndose a si mismo valor para no dejarse caer en ese calor tan rico y en esa dulzura en la mirada fría de Dean. Así probó por primera vez la sangre de Jess que logró un efecto parecido a la sangre de su hermano. Parecido pero muy distinto. Jessica logró hacerlo entrar en razón y recordarse que realmente el problema no era el mundo ni su padre ni Jess ni mucho menos Dean, él era el problema por la simple razón de que era su vida y él decidía como vivirla.

Como un vampiro, bebió de su sangre y se fue. Así de sencillo.

Volvió con Dean. Luego ella murió. Y él sonrió cuando Dean no lo veía. Ella había muerto, y le dolía mucho, sobre todo porque había podido prevenir su muerte. Sin embargo, ahora que Jess no estaba, ni tampoco John, él podía estar con Dean y eso si que lo hacía sonreír.

El volver a Dean, a sus manos frías y a sus besos cálidos era más de lo que podía pedir.

A veces pensaba que su hermano era como el invierno, el amar a Dean era como amar el invierno. Pero le hacía sentir valiente… tan valiente como los exploradores del Polo Sur que se aventuraban en las nevadas planicies dónde todo era de un blanco gélido que le congelaba cada partícula de su ser.

Estar con Dean le hacía sentir que todo el mundo se congelaba y que él podría ser todo lo que quisiera ser. Incluso humano. Aun cuando tenía esas visiones, aun cuando más tarde se diera cuenta que todo era parte de los planes de un demonio de ojos amarillos, incluso luego de que apareciera en un pueblo fantasma a jugar al American Idol para matar o ser asesinado. Aún así una parte de él saltó de júbilo en ese pueblo. Una parte de él le decía que finalmente tenía pretexto para _matar,_ mientras que la otra parte preguntaba histérica por Dean argumentando la verdad: que Dean era su ancla al mundo real de los humanos puros que matan si quieren matar y aman si quieren amar, de los humanos que al cometer un error se arriesgan a si mismos, no de los demonios que al cometer un error terminan comprometiendo el futuro del planeta y su relativa paz.

Por eso se distrajo tanto al ver a Dean rescatándolo del pueblo fantasma. Por eso incluso el dolor cortante en su espalda le gustó, porque le dio el pretexto de caer sobre su hermano que lo abrazaba asustado. Palpó su espalda diseminando la sangre que salía de la herida.

Lo último que Sam supo es que al menos su sangre si era normal: roja y caliente.

Su sangre le bañaba el alma y su sangre era lo último que ambos hermanos compartían.

Sangre, siempre sangre. Y ese maldito lazo sanguinolento que los une.

.

-

.

-

.

-

Y como le falta un _no-se-que-que-que-se-yo_, les añado un bonus que no está ubicado bien en el tiempo peeero que yo pondría antes de que empezara esta 4° parte cuando Deannie cazaba en solitario

****

BONUS:

Un abrazo.

.

A Dean le gusta cruzar los brazos cuando está solo.

De hecho, su posición favorita es sentado en la cama que está pegada a la pared con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y con una almohada sobre su vientre.

O bien, acostado de lado casi en posición fetal.

O boca abajo y con la frazada cubriendole la espalda.

Eso porque a Dean le gusta e incluso _necesita_ sentirse y saberse dueño de algo, aunque sea de su cuerpo ya que no tiene nada más que sea suyo en verdad. Y también le gusta sentirse protegido, amado, e incluso abrazado, por eso se abraza a si mismo y se da la seguridad que un par de brazos sobre su pecho le pueden hacer sentir.

Un abrazo es mucho más de lo que él necesita.

Para Dean un abrazo es solo eso: un abrazo, cierto, pero "abrazo" significa más de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar.

Recibir un abrazo significa que le importas a alguien.

Y Dean a veces siente que no le importa a nadie.

.

-

.


	38. Un amor como el invierno 5 de 5 FINAL

**DEDICADO A **_Winchester-Jackson-Petrelli **que si no fuera por ella, esta ultima parte habria visto la luz hasta dentro de mucho tiempo je je je :P**_

**Título: **Un amor como el invierno, o la historia antes durante y después de éste.

**Resumen**: Haga lo que haga, hay cosas de las que ni siquiera Dean puede proteger a Sam

**Tema**: Wincest… todavía… siempre!

**Créditos **a "love like winter" de AFI

.

V. _Soledad..._

_._

_**Está en la sangre, está en la sangre**_

_**Conocí a mi amor desde antes de nacer**_

_**Él quería amor, yo probé la sangre**_

_**Él me mordió el labio, y bebió mi guerra**_

_**De años atrás, de años atrás.**_

.

A Dean no le gustan las despedidas, ni tampoco le gusta decir "hola" ni tampoco pensar en que tal vez las cosas se terminan demasiado rápido.

A Dean no le gustan muchas cosas.

No le gusta que Sam sea más alto que él, no le gustan las hamburguesas sin cebolla, no le gusta la comida verde, no le gusta que la sal que echan en los caminos cuando nieva le oxide la parte baja del Impala.

Pero definitivamente, si hay algo que Dean aborrece es la sangre. La odia. Sobre todo la sangre de Sam, porque él más que nadie sabe que ese-no-se-que que el demonio hijo de puta le dejó a su hermano en la sangre es lo que le está haciendo mierda la cabeza. También, cuando toca la sangre de su hermano es casi siempre significativo de que la cosa se va a poner fea porque él esta herido, y cuando Sam está herido, la cabeza le da vueltas y el corazón se le detiene completamente en el pecho. Si Sam muere, él no tiene más razón para seguir así que también se muere.

**Proteger a Sam es simple cuestión de **_**supervivencia**__._

Por eso no es raro que él haya vendido su alma a un demonio travesti de pacotilla que para colmo no sabía besar, para que le devolviera a su hermano. Un año de vida a cambio de irse al infierno antes de lo pensado.

Sam se enojó con él. Se enojó muchísimo, tanto que sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el motel, tanto que el de recepción creyó que se estaban matando y por eso fue a su habitación con la escopeta en la mano a ver si ayudaba a algún desdichado. Dean hizo lo que le pareció mejor para callar de una puta vez a su hermano: lo besó, como hacía mucho no lo hacía y de la manera en que jamás lo había hecho, con furia. Mordiendo aquí, dejándose morder, dejándose hacer, dejándole a Sam el camino libre para tranquilizarse y dejándoles a ambos el permiso para superar la tercera etapa del duelo que empezaba a mezclarse con la cuarta. Enojo y culpa nunca han sido buenas compañeras para un Winchester. Dean mejor que nadie lo sabe. Por eso se quedo quieto y callado mientras Sam lo besaba haciéndole daño, incluso no dijo nada cuando le quitó la camisa y le arañó la espalda. No hizo nada, solo abrazarlo y murmurarle lo mucho que lo quería, aun cuando le doliera en el alma lo mucho que su hermano sufriera y aun cuando le diera vergüenza decirlo y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Dean se dejó hacer y se dejó ver a plenitud aun temiendo que fuera a convertirse en caramelo por culpa del calor que Sam le hacía sentir, arriesgandose ambos a quemarse sin remedio. Pero bueno, Dean prometió salvarlo, y en esa promesa nunca entró la cláusula de que no lo haría sufrir así que estaba en su pleno derecho, _"si no está prohibido es que está permitido"_ pues en su caso estaba permitido hacerle daño a su hermano, protegerlo de todo y hacerle daño en el proceso para que no parezcan demasiado nenazas. Es lo que hacen los hermanos, lo ha visto en la TV. Por eso se dejó hacer. Se dejó penetrar por Sam, se permitió abandonarse a ese dolor tan distinto a los que estaba acostumbrado a sentir, incluso se dio permiso de gemir y de dejar que fuera Sam quien guiara la situación, le dejó tocarle desde la punta de los pies hasta el final de cada cabello, le dejó que lo besara y lo mordiera marcándolo como suyo, incluso dejó que le tocara el alma y se llevara un trozo más que considerable de su corazón. Se dejó entregarse a él y lo que recibió a cambio fue a Sam en el mismo proceso de entrega.

Y se sintió _maravillado_...

¿Sabes? "_Maravillado" _no es una palabra que Dean use muy seguido. Es más, nunca la ha usado, pero en este momento, se siente _"maravillado"_ y _sobrepasado_. Esto es demasiado, es demasiado ver como Sam termina dentro de él murmurando su nombre, es demasiado sentirlo enterrar la cabeza en su cuello y definitivamente es demasiado sentir la calidez de sus lágrimas entrando en contacto con su piel. Aun cuando su temperatura es mayor por la excitación, Dean no puede evitar _"maravillarse" _al sentir que incluso las lágrimas de Sam son más cálidas que su piel de invierno.

Sonríe y le levanta el rostro para besarlo una vez más intentando tranquilizarlo como siempre ha hecho desde que era un bebé. Lo siente salir de él, pero solo de su cuerpo, porque ahora más que nunca **Sam está dentro de él**. Aleja su cuerpo tan solo lo suficiente para verlo, pero no tanto como para que se enfríe su cuerpo. No quiere volver a sentir ese frío crónico.

_Soledad._

Eso es lo que termina viendo en esos ojos que saben de muchas cosas, pero que nunca habían sentido realmente lo que era la soledad. Sam puede que no haya tenido muchas cosas, pero siempre tuvo a Dean. Y ahora lo va a perder.

Dean lo abraza porque tiene frío, pero principalmente porque no quiere seguir viéndolo, aún así sonríe porque su hermano ha pasado a la siguiente etapa del duelo. Ya solo falta el "alivio" y el "restablecimiento".

Lo que luego llevaría al olvido.

Algo dentro de él se remueve incómodo

No quiere que Sam lo olvide.

No quiere olvidar a Sam.

No quiere dejar de sentir esta calidez.

**No quiere morir.**

Así se lo dice en su mente, en esas pláticas imaginarias que tiene con Sam en las que él habla y dice todo lo que en verdad no dice, esperando tener el valor suficiente para decírselo algún día.

No quiere morir. No porque le de miedo el infierno, realmente eso le da igual, ya ha vivido sin su hermano, no puede haber nada peor en el infierno. La razón por la que no quiere morir es porque no quiere estar sin Sam. Después de todo, es simple supervivencia y él es un genio en ese arte. Aun así sabe que no hará nada y suspira con resignación, la demonio especificó que sin trucos o Sam moriría y eso si que no.

Besa a Sam.

Sam lo besa a él.

Lo abraza y se intenta convencer a si mismo de que no falta tan poco tiempo como dice el calendario. Después de todo es sólo un pedazo de papel que marca los días, y las reglas de la física y la química no han sido hechas para los hermanos Winchester, para SamyDean que han logrado volverse uno mismo desde el momento en que se tocaron con la mirada por primera vez en aquella habitación de hospital.

Sam y Dean.

Dean y Sam.

_¿Hay algo más que decir?_

**...**

**...Fin...**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**Empezado a la media noche del 28 de abril y terminado a las 2:20 del 28 de abril**

**.**

**.**


	39. Agujeritos

Bien, un respiro al drama ya no más drama por el dia de hoy

**.**

**Título:** "Agujeritos"

**Autora:** Lucero aun Viuda de Winchester

**Clasificación:** Wincest en toda regla ;)

**Resumen:** Agujeritos en los baños y las sabias palabras de Adonis García.

**Tema:** Wincest… 4 ever and ever

**Creditos** al libro _"el vampiro de la colonia roma"_

.

.

_--_

_Agujeritos._

_--_

_._

_._

_**Exhorto a todos los homosexuales de México  
A que hagan agujeritos en los baños.**_**  
.**

**-Adonis García.**  
_El vampiro de la colonia Roma._

_._

_._

-Sam, te digo que no, ¡es estupido!

-Dean, por piedad ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como una nena? –sonoro golpe en la cabeza del menor. -¡auch! Ok, ¿podrías dejar de comportarte como una_ loca_? –y tuvo que correr para no recibir otro golpe.

Sam lo había decidido, y maldita sea la vida si alguna vez ese mocoso no se salía con la suya. De hecho, este fue uno de esos momentos en que Dean se odió mentalmente por ser tan débil que ni siquiera podía decir un "no" decente. ¡Pero es Sam! Y cualquiera que tenga esos ojos de borrego degollado puede hacer misa que a Dean no le importaría.

Así es como terminaron ahí. En el mugroso baño de un bar de Louisiana, uno en un cubiculo del baño y el otro en el otro. ¿Muy divertido eh?

-¿Y ahora que hacemos niño genio?

-Pues ¿tu que crees? –y si no fuera por que toda la situación le produce demasiada estática en los oídos, Dean juraría que escuchó un bajito y ronco _"mírame, Dean" _Así que hace lo único medianamente normal en esta situación: se sentó en el retrete y volteó hacia su lado izquierdo para encontrarse con ese mentado _agujerito de los cojones_ por el que se supone que debe ver a su hermano. Bien. Así lo hace. Se asoma con cierto nivel de curiosidad, parpadea, abre ese ojo verde y enfoca. Sam está ahí. Con el pene completamente fuera del pantalón, masajeándose, _mirandolo_... y él se siente como un anciano depravado que va a mirar algo de porno en una de esas cabinas de los sex shop. Aunque, claro, en las sex shop no hay ningún espécimen que se le pueda comparar a su hermano, lo puede constatar cuando se deshace de la chamarra, y después de la camisa, y más adelante de la camiseta, y después de la camiseta interior, y oh diablos como odia Dean que su hermano use tanta ropa. Pero es que Sam también lo está mirando, y eso es suficiente para que se le olviden los deseos asesinos contra cualquier prenda de vestir y comience el mismo a lanzar su chamarra de cuero al piso mugriento, ya luego se arrepentira y tendrá un ataque de pánico si ésta se mancha, por ahora solo quiere que el maldito cierre del pantalón termine de ceder para que él pueda tocar su erección que le pide algo de atención.

Se contorsiona lo suficiente para poder tocarse y continuar viendo a su hermano, quien ya está completamente erecto y mirandolo con esa cara de concentración que lo hace sentir como el problema de matemáticas más complicado del universo... como el centro de atención. Dean carraspea. Sam suelta un ligero gemido. Dean se contorsiona y lubrica sus manos con algo de saliva, luego se toca, rudo, como a él siempre le gusta, luego suave, como sabe que a Sam le gusta tocarlo, y luego con cuidado como a ambos les gusta tocarse. Delinea cada detalle de su miembro, cada vena, cada centímetro hasta llegar a la cabeza, la delinea, toca la hendidura. Y si no es por que él es Dean Winchester y Dean no gime, juraría que eso fue un gemido profundo y en toda regla.

Luego la puerta de su cubículo se abre y ahí frente a él está un Sam completamente sudoroso con esa cara de demonio que parece rugir en vez de respirar, Sam quien a su vez mira a Dean con el rostro ligeramente rosado, unas gotas de sudor recorriéndole el cuello, el cabello algo aplastado por el sudor, y sus manos... esas manos bombeando su erección.

No hay palabras, hace años que dejaron de haber palabras, sobre todo en cualquier asunto de cama, sin embargo hay entendimiento y entre ellos sería algo como _"te ves follable.y.te.voy.a.follar.ahora." "no te atreves" "mirame hacerlo"_ y lo siguiente que cualquiera puede registrar es que en menos de un segundo Dean está de espaldas a la pared con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Sam que no deja de frotar su erección contra la de él y besarlo y morderle esos labios que tiene, Dean le da batalla y también pareciera que se lo está comiendo a besos y es que esa expresión nunca pudo ser más literal, por que Dean está literalmente comiendose a su hermano, mordiendole cada parte del alma a través de los labios y terminandose en un gemido todo lo que hay dentro de Sam.

Es intenso y Sam no sabe ser paciente cuando las cosas se ponen así, por eso a ninguno de los dos les extraña que Dean ya no tenga los pantalones puestos y que su hermano lo esté penetrando. Así son las cosas entre ellos: Dean es el rudo cuando están en el mundo real, pero cuando están en su propio mundo, Dean es la dulzura en cuerpo de hombre. De la misma forma pasa con Sam, afuera es todo ternura y hermano tierno y mártir demoniaco, pero dentro es una pasión que hace a Dean jadear por completo.

Jadear como lo está haciendo ahora mientras se abraza con fuerza al cuello de Sam, tan solo mordiendolo y diciendole lo mucho que lo desea, y Sam le corresponde mordiendole el lóbulo de la oreja y penetrandolo más profundamente. Se abrazan, si a enredar tus brazos en el otro con tanta fuerza que hasta duele se le puede llamar abrazo. Se besan, si a morder, chupar, lamer, y compartir el alma a través de la boca, se le puede llamar beso. Se acarician, si es que a enterrar las uñas con placer y dar palmadas y tocar con urgencia se le puede llamar caricia. Sam y Dean se abrazan, se besan y se acarician. Todo llevado siempre a ese nivel extra al que solo los que no tienen nada que perder pueden llegar.

Y luego todo termina. Y les gustaría decir que termina con fuegos artificiales y desfiles por la carretera, pero el mundo no comparte su emoción así que los fuegos y los desfiles tan solo se dan en ese mugroso cubiculo de un baño en un bar de Louisiana dónde dos hermanos comparten un beso más de los miles que han compartido, abrazandose una vez más tal y como lo han hecho desde que el menor nació, y acariciandose con el alma, las manos y el corazón como no lo han dejado de hacer nunca.

-Baños... –Dean jadea, Sam le besa el cuello. –Buena idea, Sammy. –y tiene que apretarse una vez más a su hermano por que alguien con una voz como la que tiene Dean, con una boca así de gruesa y unos ojos así de brillantes, no puede decirte _"buena idea"_ y quedarse así, mucho menos cuando tu pene aun está dentro de él. Sam se lo hace saber, a él y a los sujetos que esperan afuera a que alguien les diga a que baño entrar si ese está_ fuera de servicio por tiempo indefinido._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Aclaro,** lo de _fuera de servicio_... jajaja es por que pusieron un letrero así afuera del baño, algo como los letreros de "no molestar" en los hoteles


	40. PWP

Nota: ESTHER, "borde" se refiere como a ser grosero. No amable.

.

**Título:** ... es un PWP (plot, what plot) asi que, honestamente no necesita título :P

Pero _... es Mi primer Padackles... xD_ **(espero q no me lo quite la pagina :P)**

.

--

.

--

_PWP_

--

.

-

.

Jared lo escuchó resoplar. De nuevo. Por octava vez en menos de dos minutos. Lo cual no era absolutamente justo, ¡él que solo queria ver en paz algo de tv basura y va Jensen a interrumpirlo todo haciendo esos sonidos. El dia habia sido lo suficientemente largo como para borrarle los hoyuelos a el rey de las guarradas. Por primera vez un Padalecki no tenia ganas ni de sonreir ni de decir "todo está bien" ni mucho menos de soportar a un rubio bonito resoplando fastidiado cada dos por tres pareciendose enormemente a un travesti enojado con su pareja, "estoy enojada, enfurecida, perra, y tú sabes por qué". Pues no, Jared no sabía por que.

-Jensen. –levantó la vista con esas bonitas cejas suyas fruncidas en un claro gesto de "sigo enojado, espero que eso sea una disculpa por haber respirado" –Smeckles. –Suavizar la expresión, utilizar un apodo tierno, ojos de cachorro a potencia 3. Técnicas Padalecki para curar cualquier enojo. Recibe un gruñido de respuesta y sube la potencia de los ojos de cachorro hasta que logra hacer a su interlocutor respirar profundamente, quitarse las gafas y rascarse la nuca. Claras señales de que el mal genio Ackles se está esfumando. -¿qué sucede?

-Nada. –y si alguna vez Jensen negó ser muy "femenino", cualquier alegato pierde valor al verlo responder con ese "nada" mientras cierra de golpe la computadora portatil en la que lleva veinte minutos sumergido. Un nada en el lenguaje Ackles –para los no conocedores- significa "estoy enojado, enfurecido, preparate por que en un segundo me verás en los más buscados por haber matado a todos a 100 km a la redonda". Así que –naturalmente- Jared traga en seco, apaga el televisor diciendole adiós a Charlie Sheen, ya luego sabrá si la surfista del tatuaje de mariposa se quedó con él o con la ex esposa de su hermano.

-¿Nada? ¡Jensen! Te he escuchado bufar como trescientas mil veces en este rato que llevamos, lo que quiere decir que estás muy enojado. ¿Hice algo mal? –naturalmente no. Jared nunca lo hace enojar. Bueno, de hecho sí, siempre lo, pero nunca en serio. Así que utiliza la técnica Padalecki #438 contra el mal humor: echarse la culpa y fingirse preocupado de haber metido la pata. Siempre funciona.

-Tú no hiciste nada, Jay.

Lo dicho: siempre funciona.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo... –lo mira fijamente dandole toda su atención para que de una jodida vez diga que demonios le pasa a su coestrella. -¡Las fans! ¡esas malditas frikis obsesivas! ¡locas! ¡enfermas! ¿sabes que? Me arrepiento, ¡retiro mis palabras! Llama a una rueda de prensa para retirar mis palabras, es mentira lo que dije de que nuestras fans son personas inteligentes! No.lo.son.

En este momento el apuesto Jensen Ackles parecía más una mala (pero más sexy) copia de Jack Nicholson en "el resplandor", todo un psicopata a punto de matar a la chica linda en turno... y dado que no había nadie más que él, Jared no pudo evitar encogerse ligeramente en su sitio.

-¿Qué dijeron ahora?

-Dijeron que... –adiós al psicopata. Hola al chico tierno del que hablan los fics. -esto... ¡pues lo que sea que hayan dicho y que no tiene que ver por que no es cierto! –terminó cruzandose de brazos y sonrojandose ligeramente. Jared se saboreó mentalmente ante lo que esto significaba en su fuero interno: una buena manera de picar a Jensen, y a juzgar por su sonrojo y la voz una decima más aguda, significaba que le daría horas de diversión ilimitada.

-Wow, y lo-que-sea-que-hayan-dicho-y-que-no-tiene-que-ver-por-que-no-es-cierto, es...

-¡Lo que sea! –Jared sonrió, de nuevo, con hoyuelos incluidos, olvidandose del moretón enorme en la espalda causada por una mala caida en el set. Él sólo se levantó, rodeó a Jensen y encendió la laptop.

-¡¿Estabas leyendo esto?! –la carcajada de 400 decibeles hizo acto de aparición, al igual que la colleja que lo hizo ver bizco. -¡auch! Jensen, es solo una historia escrita por alguna chica con mucha imaginación, no pasa nada.

-No es solo ella, ¡Son todas! –Jared comenzó a ignorarlo, Jensen podía ser la persona más formal y centrada que jamás había conocido en su vida, de hecho lo admiraba horrores, pero cuando le entraban los ataques de reinona (como decidió apodarlos en secreto), lo mejor siempre era dejarlo ser, asentir un par de veces, darle la razón siempre. Nada complicado. Así que mejor comenzó a leer rápidamente.

Un Padackles. Nada del otro mundo. Que si hubo quimica al instante de conocerse. Que si Jared se la pasaba en el sitio de Jensen "provocandolo". Que si Jensen era una especie de activista freak-vegetariano-estirado pero muy guapo. Que si Jared era todo un macho que bufaba como toro (¡por Dios!). Hasta ahí nada anormal.

-No encuentro algo diferente, dice que andamos y tenemos sexo desenfrenado en cualquier lugar... como si el set no estuviera demasiado vigilado... –se lamentó a media voz mientras hacía una revisión mental de los sets en que había intentado lograr algo con Jensen pero siempre aparecía alguien. -...aunque aun nos falta en el ático de la casa en la que grabaremos mañana... ¡Hey, Jen! ¿podemos? Tu.yo.atico... suena bien ¿eh?

-Cállate Sasquatch, sigue leyendo, me estoy quejando, ha crisis aquí ¿recuerdas?

-Ya, cierto. Pero aun no encuentro la anormalidad.

-Siguiente párrafo, tercer renglón. –gruñó haciendo más evidente que nunca su acento texano.

-A ver... "_Jared pegó su enorme cuerpo al de el más pequeño, uniendo ambas erecciónes al instante, haciendo a ambos jadear como animales en celo._"... me gusta la comparación con animales... es tan... Discovery Channel. –una colleja más y continuó leyendo. –"_Jensen enredó sus manos en el cabello de Jared, jalando y acariciando al mismo tiempo, logrando despertar toda la masculinidad del más alto que comenzó a frotarse con urgencia. Las manos de ambos danzaban por el cuerpo del otro, hasta que Jared decidió tomar más el control colocando su rodilla entre las piernas de Jensen, para luego tomar las dos manos de su amante y subirlas para obtener un mejor acceso a todo lo que Jensen es, a toda la pasión que se encierra dentro, a todo el sexo que desprende por cada poro de su piel_." Jen, honestamente, ¿lo que quieres es darme ideas? Que si es así, creeme que lo has logrado, ya estoy de lo más duro... aunque esto me recuerda a lo que hicimos hace dos semanas... ¡¿crees que nos espien?!

-Calla y lee. –contesta entre dientes con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Jared continua.

-"_Desabrocha la costosa camisa con toda la fuerza que la lujuria es capaz de provocar causando en Jensen un ligero gemido de sorpresa y pasión, Jared lame cada centimetro desde la boca hasta el pecho, deteniendose en la manzana de Adán que sube y baja cuando Jensen traga en seco intentando no gemir como una chica_." Ohhhh, ya capto, estás enfurecido porque de nuevo dijeron que gimes como chica... ¿o es por que yo domino? –Cara de asesino en serie. –¿tampoco?... Sigo leyendo. "C_ontinua su recorrido con la lengua, chupando y mordisqueando los rosados pezones, sumergiendo la lengua en el ombligo de su pareja, liberandole las manos para poder tocar esos firmes abdominales que terminan donde comienza el pantalón que desabrocha en unos segundos, dejando caer los pantalones y quitandole él mismo con delicada parsimonia la ropa interior mientras no deja de acariciar ese sensual miembro, que aunque no es tan grande como el suyo ciertamente está muy bien proporcionado. Jared besa la cabeza, recorre con su lengua y comienza a chupar_..."

-¿Lo ves? –le interrumpe enfurecido como alguna anciana de comedia mala que siempre se queja de cosas sin sentido.

-Sigo sin entender.

-¡Pero si lo acabas de leer! –Jared repasa lo leido rápidamente. Formando una O con su boca cuando parece encontrar la raíz de el problema.

-Oh, ya entiendo... mira, Jensen, se que eres muy sensible con eso de que la gente debe de llamarle a las cosas como son, pero... honestamente, no es tan malo que al pene le llamen "miembro"... cierto que es muy cutre y muy de novela rosa, pero de ahi a que merezca tanto drama...

-¡No es por eso!

-¿¡Entonces por qué!? –francamente esto estaba a punto de terminar con su limitada paciencia. -¿Cual es el problema?

-¡Dice que lo tengo pequeño! –Grita enfurecido como niño que acusa a su hermano de haberse robado sus galletas.

"_Dice que lo tengo pequeño..." _retumba como eco dentro de la cabeza de Jared.

Por lo que, naturalmente, Jared comienza a reir.

Bueno, a morir de la risa.

De hecho se tira al suelo apretandose el estomago para que no le duela de tanta risa.

Jensen gruñe, y bufa, pero Jensen siempre gruñe y siempre bufa así este contento o enojado, y en este momento lo único que Jared puede hacer es golpear con el puño el piso alfombrado para aliviar ese ataque de risa.

Luego se sienta en el suelo jalando a Jensen junto con él, se sientan frente a frente mirandose por un momento.

-Jensen. –habla formalmente, por que si esta noche no quiere dormir solo, entonces tiene que hacer que Jensen sonría y se le pase el coraje. –No lo tienes pequeño. De hecho tiene muy buen tamaño. Como dice la chica, "está muy bien proporcionado".

-Lo que quiere decir que yo también soy pequeño. –responde con un puchero que Jared calificaría de adorable, lo que (si Jensen supiera que piensa) lo mandaría a dormir al sofa hasta que terminaran de filmar toda la cuarta temporada.

-Smeckles, mira con quien te están comparando, ciertamente eres pequeño si te comparan conmigo, que soy...

-Una especie de experimento fallido de la CIA.

-Iba a decir "un chico grande" pero gracias por tu valiosa aportación. –Responde a la vez en que le lanza una bola de papel del cesto. –En fin, que eres pequeño en comparación a mi... y a Tom Welling... pero honestamente ese tipo es enorme... y no me gusta como te mira... como que...

-Al grano.

-Cierto. –carraspea un poco intentando volver a la conversación. -Tú eres grande pero dentro del promedio, ni muy pequeño ni muy alto. Osea, no eres ni un Danny DeVito, pero tampoco un Arnold Swarc...

-Me estás diciendo que soy normal. Del montón.

-No, te estoy diciendo que no eres Danny DeVito.

-Gracias por afirmar que no mido de altura lo mismo que mi nariz.

-Imbecil.

-Perra.

Y ya está. Luego del "imbecil/perra" que tan amablemente robaron a los Winchester, Jared Padalecki sabe que ha ganado la batalla y que si fuera pelicula de los 40, en estos momentos él estaria a punto de abrazar a la chica linda y de darle un casto beso. Sin embargo Jensen también es hombre y éstos no son los años 40´s, así que Jared solo jala a su pareja del cuello de la camisa y le da el beso de su vida mientras lo acomoda haciendo que quede a horcajadas sobre él.

-Jensen. –El otro le muerde el cuello. -¿Has escuchado la frase de... –gemido ahogado, movimiento de caderas, Jensen sobre él. –De... ohdiosmio... chiquito pero... mmmm... chiquito pero picoso?

Las atenciones se detienen.

-Jared Tristán Padalecki, ¿me estás diciendo "chiquito"?

Y Jared sabe que realmente Jensen no necesita ninguna pulgada extra, solo una laaaarga terapia que le quite el complejo.

--

--

--

.

_Mi primer PWP... honestamente, ¿esto tiene trama? ¿alguna historia mia ha tenido trama? Jajaja, creo que Jensen me odiaría :p_

_Ahora, (para mi defensa) no me odien a mi! Odien a la musa que volvió a escaparse a las vegas a casarse con un vago en una capilla tapizada en terciopelo y con un Elvis que la lleva al altar dónde un ministro travesti disfrazado de Elvira "la reina de la noche" será el/la encargado(a) de oficiar la ceremonia._

_Solo para el record, no le mandé ningun obsequio por sus nupcias :P_


	41. Juegos y Sueños

**AVISO: este drabble contiene spoilers del 3X16, osease, del último epi de la 3° temporada, si no quieres q te hable de lo q pasó, no leas entonces :P**

.

**Titulo:** Juegos y Sueños.  
**  
.**  
**Creditos:** A mi! Y a los fics raros de** mistica** que leí

.

.  
--

._  
"Juegos y Sueños."_

_._

_--_

_._

.  
**_Vamos a jugar un juego..._**

Vamos a jugar a que tu estabas vivo y a que yo era feliz...

.

No es necesario explicar como se siente Sam ¿cierto? Para saberlo sólo es necesario tener un poco de empatía y ponerse en sus zapatos. Tal vez un par de preguntas te ayuden a lograr ese estado. Qué tal ésta: ¿_Qué sentirías tú si la única fuerza capaz de mantenerte cuerdo se va al infierno por tu culpa?_ ¿aun no? de acuerdo, entonces aqui va otra: **_¿Que pasaría si el amor de tu vida muriera por ti?_**

.

.  
Ésa es la pregunta que buscaba.  
.

.  
._  
¿Qué pasaría?_  
.

.  
Te volverías _loco._ Como le dijo la Reaper a Dean cuando se lo iba a llevar: "te sentirías solo, perdido... poco a poco te irías volviendo loco y te irías sumiendo en tu locura"... bueno, no literalmente por que Sam nunca escuchó esa conversación, pero algo por el estilo dijo ella. Y el punto es que va directamente a lo que sucede con Sam, con Sammy.  
.

.  
Él se está volviendo loco. Loco de ira, y de dolor, y de tristeza, y de soledad. Le costó un instante alejarse de todo lo que le recordara a su hermano, separarse de Bobby, de Ellen... solamente de ellos, por que solamente con ellos es que guardaban una relación medianamente estrecha. También se alejó de la caza en toda regla, por que lo que él hacía ahora era una matanza, él arrasaba con inocentes y demonios por igual, los primeros por no aprender a defenderse solos, los segundos por no traer a Dean de vuelta. De lo que no pudo apartarse fue del Impala, le prometió a Dean protejer a su nena y tenía que hacerlo. Punto. Nada más.  
.

.  
Hasta aqui todo está normal ¿cierto? Solo dolor y problemas para superar la muerte de alguien muy querido ¿verdad? Pero en el caso de Sam eso apenas comenzaba. La locura llegó después. Llegó en la forma de sueños cada vez más vividos, que reptaban hasta la conciencia. Primero soñaba que Dean estaba en el infierno, atado con cadenas que le perforaban la piel, gritando su nombre y pidiendo ayuda. En estos sueños solo era un expectador, luego comenzó a ser participe, apareciendo junto a su hermano, viendolo desde abajo y pensando como lo liberaría de esas cadenas. Después empezó a jugar, jugaba a que eso no era un sueño y en verdad estaba pasando, jugó a que lo liberaba y Dean le agradecía con un abrazo. Incluso jugó a que tenía toda una batalla epica con la estupida de Lilith por el control del maldito infierno y él la ganaba logrando así liberar a Dean que (al no tener cuerpo) se volatizaba entre sus manos mortales... incluso soñó que jugaba a que no tenía miedo y a que no estaba triste. Por que, ¡vamos! Esto sólo es un juego. Y en los juegos nadie muere, y nadie sufre, y cualquier problema se soluciona cuando aparece el pequeño letrero en la pantalla que pregunta si quieres jugar de nuevo, o en el amigo que dice "eso no vale, empecemos otra vez". Así es un juego, y así es la vida de Sam ahora.  
.

.  
Como en _un sueño_ Sam empezó a jugar a otro juego, uno en el que él creaba un hechizo para el que tuvo que quitarle la sangre a un par de niñas, nada fuera del otro mundo, aunque debía aceptar que gritaban como puercos en el matadero. Ese juego que incluía ese hechizo, hacía que Dean volviera de dónde fuera que estuviera, en incluso ese hechizo mandaba el alma de Dean a una figura de barro que -siguiendo el cliché de la creación- cobraba vida transformandose en su hermano, su hermano de "carne y hueso" tal y como él lo recordaba.  
.

.  
Cuando Dean volvió (y aquí Sam no quiso pensar en si era un sueño o si era real por que maldita sea, se sentía tan jodidamente real) Sam –naturalmente- lo abrazó muy fuerte y sonrió cuando sintió que era correspondido. Después cuando Sam lo besó, Dean tembló un poco antes de enredarle los brazos en el cuello y devolverle el beso con una pasión que les hizo olvidarse de muchas cosas, olvidar si eso era o no un sueño, olvidarse de preguntar qué hacía Dean en ese mundo si él ya había cruzado al "otro lado", e incluso olvidarse de respirar o de que el cuerpo de Dean ya no era tan tibio como antes.  
.

.  
Pero –aceptemoslo- la raza humana es especialista en la negación, los humanos solo ven lo que quieren ver, sienten lo que quieren sentir, y hacen lo que quieren hacer.  
.

.  
Por eso Sam solo se alejó de Dean lo suficiente para besarle cada parte del rostro y empujarlo al piso para luego recostarse sobre él, morderle el cuello y mostrarle una sonrisa que a Dean le recordaba al cliché de psicopata loco de las peliculas, pero al mismo tiempo, le recordaba a su hermano cuando solo tenía cinco años y le proponía alguna travesura.  
.

.  
Entonces, con sonrisa de niño y de psicopata, con tantas preguntas olvidadas, fue entonces cuando Sam habló.  
.

.  
.

-Vamos a Jugar, Dean. –le besó la frente. –Vamos a jugar a que tu estás vivo y a que yo soy feliz.

.

.  
Ya luego ambos dirían que el dolor de su pecho fue solo parte del juego, o tal vez del sueño que los dos soñaban, cada uno desde su respectivo infierno, un sueño en el que jugaban a que se les rompía el corazón (como ya había pasado antes) y que se curaban su dolor con un abrazo fuerte, una caricia en el alma y un beso en la herida (tal y como Mary le enseñó a Dean, tal y como Dean le enseñó a Sam).  
.

.  
Ya después terminarían de soñar con tantos juegos y tantas risas, con tantas sonrisas y con tantos besos. Pero ahora... **Ahora déjalos soñar**.

.

.

.

.

.


	42. Los 5 magnificos Reencuentro

Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro

_._

_Oksss, en un fic que leí, la escritora hizo 5 drabbles basados en... mejor pongo literalmente lo que ella dijo :P_

_._

"_esta fue una serie de 5 drabbles inspirados en las canciones que sirven como título a los drabbles... esto surgió gracias a un fic que leí en inglés... donde escoges un fandom, un pairing y con las 5 canciones, en aleatorio, que te toque escuchar en tu reproductor, tienes que escribir sobre el pairing, inspirándote en la canción, y no tomar más del tiempo que toma la canción por cada drabble."_

_._

_Yo ignoré ese ultimo detalle del tiempo. Pero el punto es de que esto salió._

_._

_¿La canción? _

**_1) When you´re gone By Avril Lavigne__._**

_._

_Gozénlo._

_._

_._

_._

Título: **Los 5 magnificos. **Primera parte "Reencuentro".

_._

_._

_Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro  
Aquí, por siempre.  
Sé que así fue_

.  
Él se fue, y por más que quisiera enterrarse en su miseria pensando el el clásico "lo que ya fue no volverá a ser", Dean sabe que eso sería absolutamente estupido e innecesario, pero ahora, aquí, en uno de los tantos bares de ese alcoholico país, no puede evitar escuchar música de _"nenas" _mientras se bebe a pulso la tercer botella de cerveza disfrutando por fin de algo de tiempo para él, ese tiempo de intimidad que siempre necesitó y que se le dificultaba tanto tener... bueno, es que es dificil tener tu espacio cuando tu hogar es un Chevy Impala del ´67 en el que has viajado desde hace tantos años con lo que queda de tu familia.

.

También eso, sentirse así después de dos años, es ridiculo.

.

Y es que cuando Dean se pone así, se vuelve todo lo que suele rechazar.

.

Cuando se pone así, como borracho de carretera pensando en que dejó escapar a la única persona en su vida que realmente lo hace sentir como a un ser humano. A Sam. Ese psicologo "wanna be" con delirios de Oprah que siempre se anda entrometiendo en asuntos ajenos haciendolo sentir incomodo cuando afloja la sonrisa por un instante y él aparece con el clásico "¿estás bien?". Pero Dean lo aceptó y siguió ahi siempre por que Sam lo necesita, después de todo, él es el mayor.

.

Sin embargo, desde que Sam tuvo el valor suficiente y decidió irse a esa maldita universidad es que Dean realmente se pregunta quién necesita de quien. Ahora que está a punto de ponerse a llorar como ebrio consumado es que se da cuenta de que necesita a su hermano al lado para que le dé unas palmadas en la espalda y diga alguna de esas frases de chicas que siempre logran hacerlo sentir mejor.

.

No es reciente su "huida", de verdad que no. Pero ese par de años se le han hecho demasiado eternos. Por alguna rara jugada de la fisica, los días parecieron transformarse en años, sobre todo cuando papá desaparecía el tiempo suficiente como para que Dean tuviera oportunidad de pensar y no solo de obedecer ordenes. En esos momentos es cuando se queda a dormir en el Impala tan solo para sentir que ese leve aroma que aun queda en la tapicería, es el olor de Sam.

.

Alguna vez escuchó decir esa frase estúpida de que "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido", y ahora, no puede más que darse contra la pared por que es asquerosamente cierta. De hecho, la misma mañana luego de que su hermano se fuera, Dean se volteó en su cama y vio esa en la que dormía su hermano tan solo una noche atrás, y se encontró con las colchas acomodadas de esa manera milimetrica en que él las acomoda al levantarse. Por un momento llegó a pensar en que de un segundo al otro atravesaría la puerta con su cara de limón quejandose por que papá quiere que se muden de nuevo. Sin embargo por más que esperó y que aun espera, él nunca vuelve.

.

.

Da un trago más a su cerveza y pide un par más para evitarle tanto viaje a la mesera, mientras, no puede evitar recordar que fueron siete. Siete malditos pasos los que Sam dio antes de dar el portazo que los separó. Discutió, tomó sus cosas y en siete pasos quedó fuera de su vida.

.

Solo siete pasos. Suena ridiculo ¿eh? Siete malditos pasos que le hacen cuestionarse que tanto vale la vida sin esa otra persona. Por un momento Dean deja de lamentarse y se pregunta si Sam alguna vez habría llegado a sospechar lo mucho que él lo necesitaba... lo necesita y lo extraña. Por más de nenas que eso suene.

.

Y pues... ya que su única compañera es una horda de botellas vacías y un par con algo de cerveza, Dean lo reconoce: Sam le rompió el corazón cuando se fue. Así se lo hace saber a la botella de la esquina que lo mira sin inmutarse en absoluto, hasta pareciera de cristal.

.

Obviamente en unas horas lo negaría todo y le diría a la mesera que se puso así por una chica, pero la verdad sea dicha a la botella de la izquierda: todo era por Sam. Sam y ese maldito gato que se carga en la cabeza y que a veces cree que es cabello, Sam y sus hoyuelos que parecieran ser tan profundos que podría ahogarse en ellos, su boca fina, su nariz afilada, incluso ese lunar redondo que tiene en el lado derecho de la barbilla. Sam, siempre Sam y su rostro inolvidable que por alguna extraña razón de la genetica ahora no puede evitar ver en todo lugar y que hace que un vacío le inunde por dentro.

.

E incluso, tocando el colmo de la ridiculez, esa misma tarde Dean había sacado una camisa de Sam que había dejado atrás, y la olió, luego la tiró al piso para en menos de un segundo volver a tomarla con cuidado como disculpandose por haberla maltratado. Esa camisa le trajo recuerdos, igual que el Impala, y el cuchillo favorito de su hermano. Todo absolutamente le hace que las entrañas se le remuevan.

.

Y se siente ridiculo e incluso se odia a momentos por actuar así, como si Sam le perteneciera.

.

Se levanta. Lanza un par de billetes que ojalá cubran todo lo que tomó y se retira a su habitación de hotel sorpresivamente sobrio y lúcido, recoge sus pocas pertenencias y la camisa de Sam, toma las llaves y se suve al Impala extrañando una vez más el suave sopor del alcohol que por alguna razón no logró el efecto deseado, que no lo hizo olvidarlo.

.

Comienza a conducir con decisión, la vista al frente, el corazón en un puño, los recuerdos arremolinandose, las malditas mariposas en el estomago y esa horrible canción que lo hizo desencadenar tantas cosas. Se acerca la camisa a la nariz y vuelve a sentir el olor de Sam, incluso logra imaginarlo ahí a su lado, y eso le hace apretar el acelerador.

.

Ya sabe que hacer.

.

Ya luego se odiará por hacerle eso a su hermano. Pero papá lo abandonó también y ya no sabe que hacer porque puede vivir con cualquier ser humano en la tierra, menos con él mismo.

.

Conduce por horas, mira el reloj del celular a la vez en que termina de estacionar el auto frente a la pequeña construcción de la universidad, son las dos de la mañana y por alguna razón su corazón decidió comenzar a retumbar al ritmo de hard rock, al grado de que juraría que va a despertar a todos.

.

Aun así entra en medio de la oscuridad por la ventana como si fuera un gato, cruza un cuarto, luego otro y otro más antes de sentir esa familiar presencia que parece rodearlo, empieza la lucha y su estomago da un vuelco al caer en la cuenta de que incluso al pelear y ser un completo enredo de brazos y piernas, ambos fueron hechos el uno para el otro, e incluso en ese par de minutos, Dean no puede más que sentirse orgulloso al sentir los golpes fuertes pero cuidadosos de su hermano, como si quisiera deshacerse del ladrón que entra de noche pero sin herirlo mucho... tal y como él le enseñó cuando apenas le mostraba como dar una buena patada.

.

En un movimiento logra dominarlo y tenerlo apretado en el piso con su cuerpo, el escalofrío que le recorre la columna logra traerle viejos recuerdos a la mente que le hacen sonreír.

.

.

-¡Woah! Tranquilo, tigre. –Y cuando escucha a Sam decir su nombre incluso se le escapa una risa de burla. Podría estar así siempre, si a alguien le interesa saber.

.

-¿Dean? Me asustaste.

.

-Eso es por que estás fuera de practica... –en un segundo hay un cambio de posiciones que casi logra arrancarle un gemido. –o tal vez no, haste a un lado.

.

-Dean, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –y la seriedad de Sam se le resbala ante la curiosa emoción que se le ha instalado en el pecho. Por un momento no puede tener las manos quietas y se permite tocarle el pecho a través de la camiseta en una ruda caricia.

.

-Estaba buscando una cerveza. –responde con su aliento que huele a las cervezas anteriores y que parece molestar incluso más a Sam.

.

-¿Que demonios estás haciendo aquí? –Vuelve a repetir y finalmente Dean cae en la cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, se irrita consigo mismo y su tono iguala en molestia al de su hermano.

.

-Ok, de acuerdo, necesitamos hablar.

.

.

Luego cuando apareció esa flamante rubia, el estomago de Dean volvió a dar una voltereta que le mandó un sabor acido directo al estomago... celos... y se odió todavía más por utilizar la desaparición de su padre como pretexto para recuperar a Sam. Aun así lo hizó y sonrió saboreando su victoria cuando salieron a continuar su plática.

.

Al estar frente a Sam fue como si todo lo que siempre le quiso decir se le agolpara en el pecho, ese "cuidate" que no alcanzó a decir cuando se fue, o tal vez el disculparse por no haberlo criado lo suficientemente bien, o simplemente evadirse al decirle que aunque no lo parezca, en todo lo que hace Dean siempre da el corazón y el alma. Pero apenas podía respirar mientras Sam se deshace en protestas sobre acompañarlo a buscar a su padre. Finalmente el menor logra quedarse quieto el tiempo suficiente para que Dean lo mire directo a los ojos y lo más importante que no le ha dicho se le atore una vez más en la garganta.

.

Continua defendiendo a su padre mientras Sam saca sus viejas frustraciones, porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores: escuchar la mierda de los menores y pretender ser los fuertes mientras les da esas leves trazas de buenos consejos.

.

.

-No puedo hacerlo solo. –dice como último recurso.

.

-Sí, sí puedes. –Mira hacia otro lado para que Sam no se entere de que se refería a la vida en general, su vida, su existencia... no puede lograrlo solo. Lo necesita a él.

.

-Sí... bueno, pero no quiero. –Y así es. Tal vez todo el problema esté en que no quiere pasar un minuto más lejos de Sam.

.

.

Lo necesita cerca por mucho tiempo. O al menos por el tiempo suficiente para poder decirle lo que a diario le demuestra.

.

Sam suspira luego de un instante en silencio.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que estaba cazando?

.

.

Dean lo mira a los ojos para asegurarse. Luego sonrie una vez más por que sabe que él volverá dándole más tiempo para juntar el valor y las fuerzas de seguir luchando y de decirselo.

.

Después de todo, decir "te amo" es algo que Dean no puede hacer tan fácilmente.  
.

.

.


	43. Sueña conmigo

Continuación del anterior ;)

Es la continuación del anterior ¿oks? :P

.

Canción de esta segunda parte: **Dream a Little Dream of Me **de Mama Cass.

.

.

Segunda parte: Sueña conmigo.

.

.

.

_Dulces sueños hasta que el brillo del sol te encuentre,_

_Dulces sueños que dejarán toda preocupación atrás,_

_Pero en tus sueños –los que sean que tengas-_

_Sueña un poquito conmigo._

(la traducción exacta a esta última línea sería "sueña un pequeño sueño de mi")

.

.

.

Van manejando de noche hacia una cacería más, como siempre suelen hacer. Sam mira a Dean, como siempre lo hace, y jadea ligeramente al ver como el reflejo de las estrellas parecen darle un brillo más sobrenatural que cualquier criatura a la que jamás han cazado, sus ojos verdes se ven casi transparentes, las pecas resaltan algo más de lo normal en esa piel tostada, los puños aferrados suavemente en el volante del Impala le hacen saltar el corazón cuando palmean ligeramente al escuchar que _esa_ canción comienza y Dean sube el volumen con una sonrisa.

Sam mira el radio y a su hermano algo desorientado, saliendo de su trance y sonriendo luego al recordar que Dean alguna vez le dijo que esa canción se la solía cantar Mary cuando el pequeño Sammy no quería dormir.

Dean la tararea bajito sin importarle que nadie más lo escuche y Sam evita moverse para no romper el hechizo en que su hermano parece haber caído, solo escuchando a Mama Cass y su voz tranquila mezclándose con el grueso timbre de su compañero que suaviza el tono un par de octavas permitiéndose saborear cada nota.

Así pasan los primeros 3 minutos que terminan con Dean silbando la canción, uniendo aquellos esponjosos labios para formar esa melodía. Manejan un par de segundos más (aunque el reloj insista en decir que fue una hora, para Sam fue casi un instante) hasta que se detienen a descansar un rato en algún lugar del camino, uno de esos restaurantes familiares que a Dean le gustan tanto y que le hacen sonreír con algo de añoranza en cuanto entra por la puerta y alguna mujer de rostro tierno le ofrece lo que hay de comer. En estos casos a Sam siempre le da algo de tristeza ver como -diga lo que diga- Dean realmente haría cualquier cosa por tener una familia, una madre a la cual mimar, un padre al que ayudar a arreglar el auto y un hermano al que le enseñe distintas cosas que él no sepa.

Tienen a papá, cierto, pero eso no se puede catalogar de familia normal y Sam se siente mal por eso porque aunque Dean siempre se ha esforzado en los pequeños detalles como celebrar la navidad y los cumpleaños, aun así se les ha escapado toda la vida en una cacería que jamás parece terminar.

Esa noche cenan en silencio, Dean silbando aun y mirando a la familia que se complementa para servirle los alimentos, Sam masticando y mirando por la ventana lamentándose por lo que nunca pudo ser. Luego salen y la brisa nocturna parece darles la bienvenida con promesas tiernas que aceleran el corazón de Sam y que hacen sonreír de nuevo a Dean. De un momento a otro Sam le pasa el brazo por el hombro atrayéndolo a su pecho y –sorpresivamente- el otro se deja sin ninguna burla o quejido, solo dejándose abrazar. El viento vuelve a soplar y por un momento Sam juraría que murmuró un "te quiero" pero prefiere pensar que esas palabras fueron dichas por el aire y no por Dean, porque sencillamente se le rompería un poquito más el corazón si se ilusionara por algo que no es posible que sea. A lo lejos escucha un par de aves silbando y él solo aprieta más su abrazo porque siente que a cada instante pierde un segundo más y que cada centímetro es como un mar entre ellos dos.

Llegan al motel en unos pocos pasos y se tienen que separar para que Dean pida una habitación, luego ambos entran al cuarto número 70 como si hace tan solo unos minutos no hubieran estado compartiendo un momento tan sincero e intimo como solo un abrazo entre un par de Winchester puede serlo. En completo silencio Dean se mete en la cama diciendo que necesita descansar y que por piedad no se le ocurra despertarlo.

Sam lo mira aun con la camisa a medio desabotonar y se muerde el labio deseando saber como es posible que en tan poco tiempo su hermano ya esté dormido haciendo esos ruiditos que a ratos parecen ronroneos y a otros parecen solo suspiros. Sam se pregunta que estará soñando. Tal vez con la caza. Tal vez con una mesera de tetas grandes. Tal vez con él.

Y el solo pensar en esa posibilidad le hace sentir un calorcito inundándolo por dentro calentando cada parte de su cuerpo. Termina de ponerse la pijama sin dejar de mirarlo a cada segundo, luego se acerca con pasos felinos y murmura un "_buenas noches_" que hace a Dean sonreír entre sueños y acercarse un poco más hacia su voz al grado de quedar al borde de la cama. Sam sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en la frente que hace a Dean removerse una vez más y abrazar la almohada murmurando algo inentendible sin dejar de sonreír suavemente.

Sam siente como una mueca de ternura se apropia de su rostro, pero no puede evitarla. Dean es como un osito Teddy cuando duerme, todo ternura y brazos enredados en la cobija o en la almohada o en lo que se deje abrazar, incluso en él mismo. Dean es de los que necesitan saberse protegidos y protectores, aunque sea de un pedazo de tela mohosa o alguna maleta. Así ha sido siempre y Sam se siente bien de saber que aun es así.

Se recuesta en su cama y mira por la ventana intentando no recordar la muerte de su eterna Jess, su mejor amiga y compañera, aquella que hasta el último día en que se vieron aun seguía esforzándose por hacerlo sentir algo más que amistad por ella. "_Sólo dame una oportunidad, si para finales de este año no te gusto aunque sea un poquito, yo seré la primera en decir adiós._" Eso dijo y eso sucedió hasta hace un par de meses en que murió.

Se da vuelta en la cama y mira a su hermano dormir sintiéndose una vez más culpable por haber aceptado a Jess, incluso había estado cargando un pequeño anillo con la esperanza de que pidiéndole matrimonio, el recuerdo de su hermano dejara de hacerle sentir tantas cosas tan poco fraternales. Pero, claro, ella murió por su culpa y ahora Sam está de nuevo ahí, a su lado mirándolo embobado como si fuera un ángel durmiendo en la cama de al lado.

Pero no es ningún ángel, ni algún santo, aunque sin duda deberían de haberlo canonizado hace bastante tiempo. San Dean, aquel que aun cuando él estaba completamente triste por las mil y una razones que suelen entristecerlo, siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír, a veces con una broma, otras con un apretón en el hombro, incluso con su simple recuerdo Sam se sentía fuerte.

Siempre el tener a Dean cerca le hacía sentirse fuerte, y el no tenerlo lo mantenía vulnerable a otros. Sin embargo, cuando está a su lado, el corazón se le acelera a velocidades exorbitantes, lo cual ya de por si es raro ya que la costumbre debería de haberlo ayudado un poco, pero no lo ha hecho. Es cosa de que estén como están ahora y Sam no pueda dejar de mirarlo y sonreír como imbécil y desear que lo bese aunque sea una vez, o tal vez dos, o tres, o hasta que los labios se les sequen por exceso de uso.

Sin embargo, tal y como sucede cada que esto pasa, Sam se contenta solo con imaginarse que él es esa maldita almohada a la que no deja de abrazar, y desear como nunca que lo toque aunque sea por accidente y sueñe aunque sea un poquito con él. Ya que sus noches están cargadas de Dean, lo más justo es que él aparezca aunque sea un instante en sus sueños.

Un gruñido lo saca de sus cavilaciones, lo mira y esta vez Dean ya no parece tan tranquilo como siempre que está durmiendo, esta vez parece algo triste e incluso juraría que una lágrima se le está formando en la comisura de los ojos, se alerta de inmediato hasta que en medio de la pesadilla Dean habla y lo que dice le hace sonreír suavemente.

"_Sammy... te extrañé mucho..._"

Sam se levanta y se acuesta a su lado sintiendo como Dean finalmente suelta esa almohada del demonio para acurrucarse suavemente en su pecho, Sam lo abraza y se promete que se levantará antes de que el sol los descubra juntos y Dean haga preguntas. Por el momento solo quiere disfrutar del cuerpo de su hermano entre los brazos como ha hecho antes, maravillándose de que sólo con sentirlo cerca cada pesadilla, mal sueño o preocupación logre desaparecer en el rostro del mayor.

Sam lo aprieta entre sus brazos y le besa el cabello al darse cuenta de que realmente es inevitable pero parece que sin duda uno necesita del otro sin que puedan hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Suspira y aun deseando su beso de buenas noches le habla a Dean directo al oído "_descansa_" y él otro parece obedecer por el suspiro que sale de sus labios, y el último pensamiento de Sam es el deseo de que Dean sueñe aunque sea un poquito con él, sin saber que cada minuto dormido son segundos en que Dean no puede dejar de pensar en Sam.


	44. El tiempo

3) Pictures of Me By VUE

Pictures of Me By VUE

(este va luego del anterior –obvio- y también después del epi "home" :P cuando la dama q vive en su ex-casa les da las fotos viejas.)

Y por cierto aclaro que casi no tiene nada que ver con la canción que lo inspiró je je je :P

--

El tiempo.

--

_Ven conmigo y saltaremos hacía ahí, amor_

_Bueno, yo estaré saltando en las camas de flores._

El tiempo siempre encuentra sus propias formas para moverse, es algo extraño a veces pero por momentos pareciera ser demasiado lento, luego exageradamente rápido, e incluso a veces se detiene por completo.

Cuando Dean era más pequeño creía que había hadas o tal vez ogros mágicos que se encargaban de alterar el tiempo, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de que –efectivamente- lo sobrenatural existía, dejó de pensar en ello y mejor se dedicó a hacer aquella bonita escopeta casera o a ingeniárselas para que Sam se comiera todo su cereal. Y así fue que el tiempo y su correr pasó a segundo término.

Ahora, cuando ha perdido la cuenta del número de veces en que ha visto aquellas fotos dónde aparece la que anteriormente fue su familia es que vuelve a recordar sus viejas filosofías sobre el tiempo, acaricia con el dedo su rostro feliz y luego el del pequeño bulto de cobijas que era Sammy y se le encoje el estomago al recordar que no se toma una foto con su familia desde hace tal vez demasiados años. Algo tan normal como tomarse una foto durante algún domingo, o tal vez en navidad... es algo que simplemente no aplica a ellos y ese pensamiento le hace sentirse completamente miserable.

-Sammy...

-¿Mmdafiognmm...? –se voltea para encontrarlo completamente dormido aun, intentando despertar con la ducha matutina. Ríe un poco anticipándose a que sienta el agua helada. -¡DEAN!

-¿Si, cariño? –y a ambos pareciera latirles más rápido el corazón con el calificativo.

-Te acabaste el agua caliente, imbecil. –Gruñe ya sin enfado alguno lavándose lo más rápido posible. Para salir en un instante hacia la habitación dónde su hermano lo esperaba ya cambiado.

-Ponte tus mejores ropas, princesa. Hoy tenemos una misión especial. –Avisa enigmático con esa sonrisa inofensiva que promete diversión para ambos y que Sam extrañaba tanto. Obedece buscando la única camisa que no tiene mancha alguna de sangre o de alguna sustancia viscosa y se la pone, luego intenta peinarse sin encontrar su peine.

-Dean, ¿has visto mi...? –y se traga sus palabras al ver que su hermano está _peinándose_, lo cual es absolutamente imposible porque él es el tipo de hombre que se corta el pelo para evitar esta aburrida tarea, se sienta en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo hacer malabares con el trasto ese intentando encontrar alguna manera de acomodar su corto cabello, luego suelta una leve risa al verlo lanzar el peine y mirarlo con cierto coraje.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor? Pues inténtalo. –Sam sonríe y se acerca a él, lo sienta en el pequeño sillón y comienza a tocarle el pelo, simple pretexto para tocarlo sin problemas, para acariciarlo como no lo hacía desde aquella vez en que durmió a su lado olvidándose de todo hasta que sintió frío y se dio cuenta de que Dean ya se había levantado, por suerte no dijo nada ninguno de los dos y el asunto quedó olvidado, o al menos no mencionado. –Eres un asco como estilista, Sammy. Aprende del maestro. –Volvió a la realidad de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo había estado removiéndole el cabello pero sin peinarlo ni nada, demasiado sumido en el éxtasis que implicaba el simple toque con su hermano. Dean cambió los papeles y ahora era Sam el que sentía los dedos callosos de su hermano enterrándose entre las suaves hebras y no pudo soltar un gemido que hizo a Dean sonreír. -¿Acaso hemos descubierto tu vena pervertida? ¿Quién lo diría? –pero quien no pudo decir nada en su defensa fue Sam al ser tocado de nuevo de _esa_ manera por Dean, quien acariciaba de manera circular cada centímetro de cuero cabelludo deslizándose a veces por su cuello o por su frente, acariciando, tocando, conociéndolo como si fuera un ciego apreciando por vez primera el rostro de un ser querido. Cuando se detuvo Sam abrió los ojos sin saber cuando los había cerrado. –Mírame. –Escuchó suavemente la voz de su hermano en su oído y una vez más se preguntó seriamente si realmente lo había escuchado o simplemente todo fue fruto de su imaginación. Aun así obedeció la orden y fijó los ojos en los verdes de él sintiendo como todo su cuerpo parecía ser recorrido por una corriente cálida que le caldeaba desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos.

Dean continuó su tarea acomodando los mechones de vez en cuando y acariciando cada que podía, finalmente cuando ya no tenía más pretexto para seguirlo tocando, le apretó los hombros con ambas manos sintiendo la textura fuerte de éstos. –Ya estás. Ahora vamos.

A Sam le hubiera gustado preguntar a dónde irían pero la voz le falló miserablemente, de hecho estuvo seguro de que si abría la boca solamente podría salirle un sonoro gemido o algún gruñido para que regresaran a ese mentado sillón y Dean siguiera tocándolo.

A Dean –por otra parte- le hormigueaban las puntas de los dedos cuando se sentó al volante del Impala e intentó encenderlo, ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando por la emoción contenida. Se obligó a serenarse y así fue que comenzó a manejar lentamente, sólo regodeándose del aura de aquel que estaba a su lado. Y es que la atracción no siempre era física desde un punto de vista sexual, cosa que tal vez la mitad del mundo no creyera si Dean lo dijera, pero era así y él lo sabía. Porque había veces en que era más que suficiente el entendimiento entre dos personas, el que sus caracteres se compenetraran y se acariciaran con palabras en medio de una conversación. Cuando Sam y Dean platicaban durante esas horas muertas de camino es que éste último se sentía más vivo, o a veces no eran necesarias las palabras, tan sólo el estar uno enseguida del otro manejando o dormidos en alguna habitación mohosa de hotel era más que suficiente para que ese vínculo que los atraía sin remedio se hiciera más y más fuerte al grado de darle un placer físico. Por momentos se preguntaba si Sam no usaba algo de sus poderes psíquicos recién descubiertos o algo por el estilo porque Dean podía decir a ojos cerrados que sentía cuando su hermano sonreía aun cuando estuvieran en habitaciones diferentes, e incluso cuando el otro se sentía triste, una especie de sexto sentido le pasaba factura a Dean haciéndolo sentirse igual. Algo como la conexión entre gemelos que a veces menciona la gente.

Tal vez por esta sensibilidad tan desarrollada es que sentía tan fuerte cualquier contacto físico. Un abrazo de Sam podía dejarlo atontado varios minutos viendo estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza, un apretón en el hombro le lanzaba corrientes electricas tan fuertes que a veces le quemaban haciéndolo sentir cosas demasiado intensas para ser descritas con palabras. Por eso lo evitaba tanto como fuera posible, desde pequeño cuando se dio cuenta de eso que él llamó "el efecto Sam" simplemente dejó de tocarlo argumentando que Sammy ya no era un niño y él tampoco así que debían dejarse de esas muestras tan _de chicas._

El problema fue que toda esa tensión y esa energía condensada dentro de su cuerpo necesitaba ser liberada de alguna forma, lo que hacía que por momentos perdiera la cabeza al tocarlo o al no tenerlo cerca. Y que por las noches no pudiera evitar soñar con él y hacerle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Sonrió y Sam hizo lo mismo como por reflejo, como si al ver que su hermano sonriera significaba que todo estaba bien. Dean lo miró mientras estacionaba el auto frente a un centro comercial, su rostro era todo un poema al no entender lo que hacía. Aun así se bajó del Impala y caminó con seguridad hacia el mapa del lugar, ahí buscó hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Siguió caminado un poco más lento comenzando a sentir algo de nervios, hacía tanto que no entraba aun lugar de este tipo que ya hasta se había olvidado de lo que era estar ahí. Aun así se armó de valor frente al enorme letrero que decía "Fotografías".

El tiempo dio una de sus famosas volteretas y pareció detenerse. Incluso juraría que de la nada sopló una leve brisa fría. Pero ya estaba hecho y nadie lo haría irse de ahí sin consumar su plan.

-Dean... ¿estas...? ¿quieres que...? ¡¿En serio?!

-Sam, tu habilidad de palabra me recuerda a la de un chimpancé. Si hasta pareciera que jamás habrías visto uno de estos lugares. –lo tomó de la muñeca jalándolo hacia el interior intentando ignorar como esas corrientes eléctricas le quemaban la palma de la mano.

El lugar era pequeño, algo colorido lleno de todas esas fotos de gente desconocida en poses actuadas, Dean se dedicó a verlas fingiendo que olvidaba que tenía la muñeca de Sam entre sus dedos, el otro también fingió demencia y se dedicó a mirar a la chica en vestido de novia que los miraba detrás de su maquillaje sobrecargado. Luego apareció un chico algo menor que ellos, los miró a detalle recreándose especialmente en Dean haciendo a Sam enredar su mano en la de él y acercarse un poco más hasta que chocaron los hombros. A Dean le dio vueltas la cabeza por la proximidad pero sonrió al chico que se pareció quedar estático en la imagen de sus dos manos. Apretó la cámara que le colgaba del pecho, se la subió a la altura de la cara y le tomó una foto a esas manos, luego a sus rostros sorprendidos y después a los hombros unidos. Sonrió en respuesta a la mueca de Dean y los hizo pasar.

-Ehh... sí, claro. Queremos una foto... –Simplemente Dean no sabía como pedirlo, digo, solo quería una foto con su hermano y el tipo este no dejaba de disparar flashes en su dirección como si ellos fueran alguna especie de modelos. Que a él lo fotografiara estaba bien, pero la sola idea de que fuera a tener una imagen de su hermano hacía que se le removieran los intestinos con la clara huella de los celos.

-Sí... sí... esa cara celosa me encanta... –Sam sonrió ante eso y lo miró haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

-Celosa la madre que te parió... ¿puedes dejar esa cámara en paz y tomarnos una foto como Dios manda?

-Y si dejo la cámara, entonces ¿cómo les sacaré la foto? –Dean cerró la boca por un momento y Sam comenzó a toser ocultando su risa.

-Solo has tu maldito trabajo, hippie.

-De acuerdo, juro solemnemente que les sacaré la mejor foto de sus vidas...

-Y nos darás las que sacaste sin nuestro permiso. –añadió Sam tomando la pose de abogado que hizo a Dean quedarse sin aliento.

-Bien. A cambio de que me dejen una copia. –Ambos se encogieron de hombros dándose cuenta de que con o sin permiso de todos modos lo haría. –Excelente, las tendré listas en un par de horas.

-Lo que sea. –El chico ignoró a los otros acomodando la pequeña sala poniendo sillas y cojines en las sillas, luego quitándolos, después poniendo un sillón, acomodándolo, dándole la vuelta, girándolo, hasta dejarlo con una simple tela encima. Después empezó a acomodar las lámparas, luces, reflejos, todo absolutamente cuidando cada detalle.

-Listo, pueden sentarse. –agregó con parsimonia haciendo una leve reverencia. Dean gruñó cuestionándose que demonios pensaba hacer ese adolescente calenturiento. ¡Él solo quería una foto con Sam! Por todos los cielos...

-Dean, ya relájate, esto es tu idea ¿recuerdas?

-Ya ni me lo digas, Sammy... –ambos se sentaron y parpadearon confundidos por la cara de romántico empedernido que tenía el fotógrafo. –Tierra llamando a...

-Lionel, Dean ¿cierto? y tu Samm...

-Sam. –atajó Dean. –Yo Dean, él Sam. Punto.

-De acuerdo. Sam, -marcó el nombre.- ¿te puedes desabrochar la camisa? –y Dean sintió que se caía del sillón y los ojos se le salían de las orbitas.

-Tu, ¡pervertido! ¿Para que quieres que haga eso? –pero Sam lo silenció al mirarlo fijamente mientras se abría cada botón. Los flashes comenzaron a rodearlos pero pasaron (al igual que la dimensión y velocidad del tiempo) a segundo término, ahora solo era importante la mirada de Sam que lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados. Dean gimió levemente.

-Ahora tú, Dean, tócalo. Y Sam... quítale la camisa. –medio indicó, medio gimió el chico.

La voz pareció venir de muy lejos hasta la conciencia de Dean, quien solamente acercó un poco la mano hacía el pecho que se le ofrecía, hipnotizado completamente por el movimiento lento de su mano morena hacía ese pecho tan marcado que siempre le había provocado todo tipo de reacciones. Cuando finalmente entraron en contacto las dos pieles ambos jadearon, se miraron a los ojos y Sam se deshizo de la camisa de su hermano acariciándole los hombros en el proceso. Luego Dean acercó más su rostro al de él hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas, ambos cerraron los ojos y pudieron respirar el aliento del otro. En ese momento es que volvió una vez más a la mente de Dean las teorías sobre el tiempo, la cabeza le dio vueltas ante esa electrizante proximidad y supo que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, cuando él quería que simplemente se detuviera y los encontrara en esa posición.

Sam, por su parte se descubrió queriendo olerlo más de cerca e incluso probarlo, rozó su mejilla con la de él y se deslizó hasta su cuello en el que hundió la nariz aspirando su aroma tan fuerte y dulce a la vez, en ese momento sacó apenas la punta de la lengua y lo probó. Un débil gemido se escapó de Dean y Sam apretó el agarre en su hombro para evitar que se desvaneciera sobre él, luego mordisqueó la zona y se deslizó a besarlo en las mejillas.

Dean sintió todo ese calor que ambos parecían crear con el solo hecho de tocarse y se sintió más ligero de lo que jamás se había sentido. Su vocabulario pareció verse reducido a una sola palabra: "Saaammmmmy..." que lograba hacer que Sam lo apretara más hacía él y que esas extrañas luces a su alrededor aumentaran.

Luces.

Un sillón desconocido...

Y ahí Dean volvió a la realidad, colocó una mano en el pecho de su hermano sin querer realmente alejarlo pero empujándolo levemente. Sam gruñó en protesta hasta que las palabras de su hermano lo hicieron recordar dónde estaban. Sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente antes de comenzar a abrocharse la camisa.

-Este estúpido fotógrafo... –se acomodó la camisa y tosió un poco para que su garganta se aclarara. -Así que ¿ya tienes la foto que prometiste?

El chico los miró con una expresión típica de los niños cuando les quitas el helado de las manos y asintió. –En un par de horas pueden volver por las fotos.

Dean asintió y salió de ahí como una exhalación llevándose a un Sam aun algo sonrojado tras él. Ya lejos, en lo que Dean denominaría una "zona segura" es que se permitió recuperar el aliento y caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Algo de color decidió decorarle las mejillas y enfocó la mirada a cualquier lugar menos en Sam, a ver si con eso se iba de sus manos ese cosquilleo por tocarlo.

-Helado. Yo, quiero, ahora. –murmuró solo por decir algo antes de casi correr en dirección a la heladería, Sam lo siguió con una mueca decididamente divertida al ver la reacción de su hermano y por un momento sintió que lo leía como a un libro abierto. Así que hizo lo que cualquier ser humano en su situación haría: jugar un poco con la cordura de Dean.

-Hey, ¿me das un cono doble de menta y de... –fue interrumpido por los brazos de Sam rodeándole la cintura, luego todo él se congeló en el sitio cuando sintió su aliento en la oreja dictándole lo que debía decir, las neuronas se fueron a las Bahamas y Dean solo pudo repetir lo que Sam decía. –de nueces. Y para... –cerró la boca para evitar que cualquier sonido poco apto para ser formado en público, no saliera de sus labios. Luego carraspeó antes de continuar. –para él una malteada de chocolate. –Terminó de perder la cordura cuando Sam le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y se abandonó a su pecho sin hacer el menor esfuerzo en reactivar su pensamiento, sólo recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Sam mientras la chica les intentaba despachar sin dejar de mirarlos y sonreír estúpidamente.

Finalmente logró apilar las dos bolas de helado y servir la malteada sin derramar mucho y se los sirvió con manos temblorosas y arreglándose el cabello. Sam pagó para evitar que Dean volviera mucho a la realidad, él no se dio por enterado, simplemente dejándose dirigir luego por la gruesa mano de Sam en su cintura que era suficiente para evitarle formar cualquier pensamiento coherente que lograra escandalizarlo por lo que estaban haciendo o percatarse siquiera en la mirada casi hambrienta de su hermano mientras él lamía su helado que terminó en un suspiro (en opinión de Sam).

Luego se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su hermano pensando como en medio de un letargo en lo tentador que era jalar a Sam hasta el baño más cercano y desgarrarle la camisa con los dientes, o tal vez en hacerlo gritar como chica al tocarlo, o simplemente salir a los jardines del centro comercial y tirarse con él a ver las nubes como lo hacían cuando eran más pequeños. Miró al techo y deseó que éste no existiera.

Sam, por su parte, simplemente se dedicó a sentir a su hermano en toda la extensión de la palabra. Acarició esa estrecha cintura con movimientos perezosos y trémulos como si estuviera seguro de que ese era sólo un sueño del que podría despertar al instante, luego su pecho le hizo tomar conciencia del cuerpo fuerte recostado sobre él, su nariz captó el aroma de Dean, y su lengua le recordó el sabor de su cuello. Todo él se acomodó en la sintonía correcta para disfrutar por completo al rubio que a momentos sólo suspiraba acomodándose mejor mientras Sam se regodeaba en esa aura tan cálida que le acariciaba el alma. Sonrió, porque jamás se imaginó poder estar en esa situación con esa persona precisamente... con su compañero de alma.

Sin embargo, el tiempo también se sentía con ganas de juguetear un poco y se divirtió con ellos un instante acelerando su recorrido, y cuando menos lo creían ya habían pasado las dos horas por lo que se levantaron a regañadientes dirigiéndose al local dónde el chico los esperaba con ojos soñadores. Les entregó un sobre grueso y sonrió como disculpándose.

-No pude escoger una solamente.

Dean lo ignoró, pagó el servicio y se alejó. Sam le arrebató el sobre y sacó las fotos en cuanto estuvieron a salvo dentro del Impala. Apenas vio la primera y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la respiración se detuvo y Dean lo miró intrigado. Sam siguió mirándolas una por una con cara de adolescente viendo porno por primera vez. Dean se las quitó y también él se quedó sin aliento al mirar las expresiones en sus rostros, la cercanía, el lenguaje corporal que hablaba de cosas tan profundas y fuertes que sin duda le habrían hecho caer si no estuviera cómodamente sentado al volante.

Sam terminó de verlas, luego lo miró a él. Dean por reflejo también lo vio, sus miradas se conectaron y después solo se soltaron riendo.

Porque ambos reían cuando estaban nerviosos y la realidad los sobrepasaba. Dean necesitaba digerir todo ese día y Sam necesitaba recordarse que nada de eso había sido un sueño. Así que el Impala los condujo a casa con su suave ronroneo tranquilizándoles los sentidos.

Esa noche durmieron como aquella noche hace ya varios meses, abrazados de manera conciente por primera vez desde que eran niños. Sam no dijo nada y Dean tampoco cuando se metió en su cama, sólo se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

Sobra decir que ambos durmieron con la mayor comodidad y paz posible.


	45. Corre a través de la jungla

Al siguiente día cuando todo ieso de la fotografía /ipasó, Sam creyó que las cosas cambiarían Los 5 magníficos PARTE 4. _Corre a través de la jungla._

Canción de esta parte: "Run Through the jungle" de Creedence Clearwater Revival

.

.

.

Al siguiente día cuando todo _eso de la fotografía _pasó, Sam creyó que las cosas cambiarían. Incluso Dean -si tuviera que sincerarse con alguien- se imaginó que sería asquerosamente incomodo y molesto y culpable y se sentiría como un delincuente que ha mancillado a algún inocente.

Pero nada de eso pasó. Ni llovieron sapos envueltos en fuego, ni llegaron los marcianos, ni los ríos se convirtieron en cascadas de vino tinto del bueno con varios grados de alcohol.

O al menos ninguno de los dos dio señales de que algo sucediera.

Lo primero que se dijeron después de _la escena_ fue un "¿quieres una hamburguesa?" "Nah, mejor un Subway" "ok". Esas fueron las palabras celebres. Y al siguiente día al despertar se toparon rumbo a la ducha, Dean levantó la mirada y Sam la bajó y entró segundo, todo normal. Luego cuando querían desayunar el mayor compró pretzels con canela y se los comieron con café caliente a la mitad de la Interestatal 10. Tan normal como puede ser la vida de un par de Winchester.

Después vino el reencuentro con John, la lucha contra el nido de vampiros y el coma de su hermano en el que Sam sintió tantas cosas, que sinceramente ahora no recuerda a ciencia cierta lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, era solo verlo ahí en la cama lleno de tubos y el doctor diciéndole prácticamente que se moriría y papá con sus estupideces de cazar al demonio de ojos amarillos, y simplemente todo era demasiado. Demasiadas cosas, demasiada muerte, demasiado dolor... muy poco Dean. Podía pasar sin problema por alguna situación así o más grave si tan solo tuviera a su hermano sonriendo o haciéndole alguna broma de mal gusto o mirándolo con esos ojos que le hacían sentir que el mundo podía irse a la mierda porque él lo salvaría.

Sin embargo, ahora que es el héroe el que necesita ayuda ¿qué hace él?

Nada, sin duda. Esa vez el que salvó a Dean fue John que terminó dando la vida de una manera bastante siniestra.

A pesar de tanto altibajo emocional y de que el ídolo de su hermano sea ahora una pila de cenizas que el viento hizo que ya le diera un par de vueltas al mundo, a pesar de todo eso, nada cambió. Y por un momento Sam pensó que ellos dos, juntos, era como Matusalén o la estatua de la libertad o Bonnie y Clyde, que eran indestructibles e imposible separar. Perennes. Era cosa de estar juntos cazando o simplemente viviendo, y se convertían en un todo que funcionaba a la perfección.

Su unión se hizo más fuerte al grado de que ninguno de los dos pensaba que fuera coherente esa pequeña posibilidad de separarse y vivir. No. Ni por error eso sería posible. Por eso ninguno de los dos pensaba en esa opción. Dean jamás aceptó que se le pasara por la cabeza el que Sam lo volviera a abandonar, y Sam quemó los papeles de Stanford que aun guardaba en el fondo de la maleta.

Luego de poco tiempo fue que un evento tan minúsculo hizo que todo diera un giro, tan solo el Efecto Mariposa haciendo alarde de su poder y logrando que las cosas realmente cambiaran cuando Dean no encontraba una camiseta limpia luego de la pelea con el fantasma de H.H. Holmes y en lo que buscaba, se cayó una bolsa de plástico enredada con algo de lazo de algodón. Así de sencillo, una bolsa y Dean luchando por recuperarla.

Sam la tomó antes que su hermano y se dispuso a ver su contenido preguntándose qué secreto habría ahí para que Dean estuviera peleando por obtener el paquete de vuelta.

Lucharon, se enredaron, se volvieron un lío de manos y piernas, y por un momento a Dean se le llenó la cara de sonrisas con arruguitas en los ojos incluidas, y Sam se volvió todo hoyuelos, y comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas y a empujarse y a rodar por el suelo y ambos reían y por fin se daban cuenta de que luego de tanto tiempo es que ya podían decir libremente que se sentían completos en medio de ese subir y bajar de sus vidas.

Fue ahí que Sam lo besó. Suave y tembloroso pero aun con la sonrisa en la boca. Uno de esos besos que das cuando estás tan contento que la alegría se te sale por los ojos y por los labios y no sabes que hacer con ella porque es demasiada. Y Dean se lo respondió también sonriendo, como algo natural. Como si cada día llegaras al trabajo y dijeras "vaya que hoy besé a mi hermano. Sabía a menta" o si en la televisión el tío que da clases de yoga dijera "debes aprender a respetar a los que te rodean, dar amor y comprensión a cada ser. Ahora, quiero que todos vayan y besen a sus hermanos, les dará paz". Así de normal resultó todo. Intenso, cierto, pero normal porque el amor no solo se transmite a través de los labios o del tacto, sino que el amor se demuestra a cada segundo cuando uno elige dónde desayunar y el otro qué música escuchar, o tal vez cuando Dean decide manejar una hora extra para llegar al pueblo más cercano porque en el anterior las camas eran demasiado pequeñas y Sam no cabría, o cuando Sam dejaba bajo la almohada de su hermano una barra de chocolate del caro que sabía que le encantaba y él otro se lo agradecía no subiéndole mucho el volumen a Black Sabbath mientras el primero intentaba dormir.

Ese beso no fue tan impresionante porque el amor está ahí y ambos lo sienten y lo demuestran a un grado algo más superior al de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, el chocar de ambos labios, la lengua suave de Dean acariciando a Sam, la entrega de las manos de éste en la espalda y luego en el trasero del otro... todas esas cosas venían a ser confirmaciones de lo que tanto sentían, como cuando sabes que está lloviendo afuera porque el aire es más húmedo y helado, pero hasta que no sales y sientes cada gota helada cayendo sobre ti, es cuando realmente dices "joder, sigue lloviendo" y hasta te haces el impresionado por eso y sacas el paraguas. Así fue con ellos.

En ese momento el pensamiento de Dean fue un "estoy en el maldito paraíso" mientras terminaba de ponerse sobre su hermano. Y mientras Sam le acariciaba las caderas no pudo dejar de pensar "amo a Dean".

Luego se separaron un poco y abrieron los ojos. Cuando el mundo terminó de dar vueltas y el aliento de Dean fue un poquito menos hipnotizante, es que Dean le acarició el pelo con una ternura que jamás imaginó que fuera capaz de poseer, y Sam le dio la vuelta quedando él encima con una fuerza tan decisiva que Dean soltó un ligero gemido anticipado. Porque una cosa es tocar a tu hermano y dejar que éste te abrace e incluso te bese, pero otra cosa muy diferente era eso que estaban haciendo con sus miradas. En ese momento, Sam y Dean estaban haciéndose el amor con los ojos.

Ambos jadearon, porque, bueno, es imposible no jadear y murmurar herejías y maldecir/bendecir al mismo tiempo cuando tienes a tu compañero de alma haciéndote sentir tantas cosas tan impresionantes simplemente con los ojos, uniendo el verde y el gris, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, la mano acariciando el rostro o el cabello.

Dean suspiró y supo que estaba perdido. Sam tomó el suspiro de su hermano en un beso y los dos se dieron cuenta de que acababan de entregarse el alma.

Esa fue la noche de sexo más ardiente, sensual e intima que Dean jamás ha vivido. Nunca se imaginó que su peor pesadilla pudiera ser tan satisfactoria. ¿Cómo? ¿No lo había dicho? La peor pesadilla de Dean era enamorarse alguna vez, le parecía estúpido e innecesario. El tener ese grado tan ridículo de dependencia emocional y física hacia alguien, el pensar tanto en otro ser humano, el estar supeditado a satisfacerlo... simples estupideces sin sentido. Sin embargo, ahora que se está entregando a un nivel tan profundo que ni él sabía que pudiera lograr, ahora es que se da cuenta de que es cierto lo que le decían de que amar es lo mejor del mundo.

Sin embargo, la vieja frase de Creedence le suena en los oídos "Don't go walking slow 'Cause Devil's on the loose." (no camines lento porque el diablo está a la vuelta), ¿qué si sus viejos temores se vuelven realidad? ¿qué si sólo él está que da el alma en cada beso? ¿qué si –maldita sea- no es correspondido de igual manera?

Esa fue la primera y única vez en su vida en que Dean dudó a ese nivel de pánico, como si estuviera corriendo sin saber a dónde iba, como rata de laboratorio. Sam lo sintió –porque Sam siempre siente- y abrió los ojos. Se detuvo. Le acarició el rostro y le besó los parpados y la frente y las mejillas. Dean abrió los ojos y se sumergió en las orbes de su hermano y como por arte de magia la paz le volvió por el cuerpo.

Es curioso –y desagradable- como algo tan simple como la mirada del ser amado puede llegar a causar tantos estragos en uno.

Ahí fue cuando Dean decidió dar el todo por el todo y dejarse llevar de una buena vez, sintiendo ese calorcito familiar que le recorría cada parte de su anatomía, excitándose como jamás creyó que fuera posible, tocando a su hermano de maneras en que no lo había hecho antes, sintiendo por un momento que era como si fuera corriendo por una jungla espesa y desconocida. Sonrió creyéndose Indiana Jones a punto de encontrar el arca perdida y ahí decidió que no volvería a mirar atrás, nunca más. Su padre murió por él y su vida era una mierda, pero ahí, en la alfombra mugrienta del motel con Sam encima besándole el pecho, Dean supo que estaba en el cielo y que no podía pedir más.

Sam dejó de besarlo haciendo que él abriera los ojos algo preocupado, ahí su hermano lo miró fijamente y con la voz gruesa y rasposa le habló directo sobre los labios.

-Dean Winchester, voy a follarte. -El aludido sonrió,

-A ver si puedes, machote. –y a él que lo esculquen pero nunca aceptará ni bajo tortura que todo su cuerpo ardía en anticipación para que la amenaza-sugerencia-orden se hiciera realidad. Sam mostró un gesto lobuno que sería más fácil imaginar en su rostro que en el de su hermanito, y luego se levantó del suelo con él en los brazos y lo lanzó con cuidado a la cama, Dean no está acostumbrado a ser tratado como una muñeca de trapo (a menos de que estén cazando) y seguramente con cualquier otra persona él ya hubiera sacado la escopeta listo para volarle los sesos, sin embargo era Sam y él podía hacerle lo que quisiera sin que Dean moviera una mano. Sam se dejó caer sobre él, le lamió el espacio detrás de la oreja, le dijo unas trastadas al oído y finalmente levantó la mano derecha colocandola frente a su rostro. -¿Alguien ha visto demasiado porno gay? –se burló antes de meter cada dedo a su boca y lamerlo como si se le fuera la vida, primero lo hicieron con los ojos y ahora va él y comienza a hacerle el amor a los dedos regodeandose en los gemidos guturales y animalescos que se le escapaban a Sam. No tentó demasiado a la suerte, después de todo en un rato su hermano estaría jodiendole el trasero... literalmente.

-¿Listo?

-No lo creo, Sammy... tal vez sería bueno que llamaras a Oprah para que me preparara en su programa, o Martha Stewart tenga algun lubricante casero que nos deje usar.

-Imbécil. –contestó antes de cerrarle la boca con un beso, a la vez en que le metía un dedo, algo brusco, pero era un Winchester y seguramente sobreviviría. -Ten cuidado, perra.

Sam lo ignoró y comenzó a buscar iese/i punto mágico que en las historias porno-gay dicen que vuelven loco al otro, buscó y por un momento se asustó de que fuera como el punto G en las mujeres que no siempre es fácil de encontrar.

-¡Santavirgendivinadiosmiosantojoderputadamemás! -¡Eureka! Lo había encontrado, pasó una vez más el dedo por la zona en cuestión disfrutando a Dean derretirse como mantequilla debajo de su cuerpo, lo amó más si es que eso era posible.

-Esa boca, Dean... –ese era el problema... iesa/i boca mullida que lo volvía loco y que ahora aumentaba de tamaño por tanta fricción entre ambos. Sam agregó un dedo más y empezó a hacer tijeras con ellos dentro de su hermano.

-Esta boca... ya verás que puede hacer esta boca, niñato. –lo jaló del cuello hasta estrellar sus labios y le dio uno de esos besos. De los besos marca registrada que daba a algunas meseras (cuando se lo merecían) y de los que él había escuchado hablar a más de una presumiendolo a sus amigas. Dean de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para morder, chupar y lamer al mismo tiempo desafiando alguna ley absurda de la física, -Si te dejas de mover, te mato. –y tan pronto como dijo eso Sam se dio cuenta de que todo él se había quedado inmóvil (incluídos sus dedos) "no es mi culpa que beses así, Dean" quiso contestarle pero eso implicaba que no lo siguiera besando y sinceramente en este momento eso estaba en su lista de cosas imperdonables. Aumentó un dedo más cuando su miembro comenzó a doler horrores –Hazlo ahora, Sammy. Hazlo o sigo mi ifiesta/i sin ti –terminó con una sonrisa de "te adoro pero si no acabas lo que empezaste te mato" y por un momento juraría que escuchó como la tierra se abría cerca de ellos y la voz del mismo demonio chillaba en un grito profundo y gutural "¡Apunten!".

Sam le mostró una sonrisa inocente que descolocó a Dean por completo, pero cuando apenas comenzaba a preguntarse qué carajos podría estar tramando, lo sintió: su hermano abriendose espacio dentro de su cuerpo, los músculos cediendo, el dolor, la pasión, la entrega, el placer, los ojos abriendose de par en par, la mirada de Sam sin abandonarlo un momento, sus manos arañandole los brazos, todo mezclado haciendole sentir la misma emoción que doscientos millones de armas apuntandole al mismo tiempo. Gimió profundo y ronco sacando voz de lo más profundo de su estomago a la vez en que movía las caderas para sentirlo más profundamente.

-Sammy... –le miró impresionado como si no pudiera creer que su hermanito, al que le cambiaba los pañales y le enseñó a jugar al billar, le estuviera provocando tanto placer junto. El menor se movió de alguna manera que le hizo abrir la boca en un grito mudo y el mundo pareció empezar a dar vueltas al ritmo de los movimientos de ambos. Dean se aferró más a su cuello, Sam lo apretó más fuerte en ese abrazo sin fin, la tierra dio vueltas para el otro lado, la cama flotó sobre sus cabezas y los peces nadaron en el aire, o simplemente eran todas esas sensaciones de entrega y pasión y algo que cualquiera llamaría "amor" pero que Dean no quiso nombrar, tantas cosas en ellos y sobre ellos y rodeandolos, y tanta confusión y tanto... Sam, todo manos sobre su cuerpo. Dean, todo sentimiento fundiendose y abarcando la habitación. Sam y Dean convirtiendose en uno solo mientras gemían el nombre del otro.

En ese momento debería de ser cuando todo terminara, o al menos así había sido con cada mesera, llega el orgasmo y con él el momento de decir "adiós". Sin embargo en ese momento mientras sentía como todo a su alrededor se llenaba de una bruma bastante cálida y acogedora, Dean se dio cuenta de que esto apenas comenzaba porque por alguna extraña razón, deseaba a su hermano más que nunca y no quería –ni podría- soportar estar ya en otro lugar que no fuera esa cama dura ni con otra persona que no fuera ese gigante de dos metros. Quiso decirle eso, por un momento estuvo a punto de convertir todo eso en un final digno de Danniele Steele y terminar de revelarle a Sam todo lo que se le desbordaba por el corazón y que sentía muchas cosas por él y que él era todo y –naturalmente- lo único que le salió de la boca fue algo completamente diferente.

-Estamos jodidos...

Suspiró por su boca que jamás obedecía lo que el cerebro de arriba le ordenaba, pero una vez más se impresionó de la habilidad de su hermano para entender su código secreto. Porque en ese momento Sam sonreía. No una sonrisa de "soy el hermano menor con cara de limón" ni sonrisa de "¡me salí con la mía, gemiste como chica!" sino una sonrisa de esas que lo ciegan, y que serían más útiles que las de un faro, de esas sonrisas que Dean toma como base para terminar de convencerse de que su hermano no puede ser el anticristo. Sam sonrió. Punto. Todo hoyuelos y felicidad desbordante. Sonrió y arruinó el momento al abrir la boca.

-Lo estás tú, hermanito. Yo estoy perfectamente. –y le dio un beso suave, apenas un aleteo de mariposa, labio sobre labio, sentimiento sobre sentimiento. Y Dean supo que esa respuesta era un "yo también siento lo mismo que tú". Así que hizo lo que cualquier chica haría y que seguramente le daría a Sam material para burlarse al menos por dos vidas: sonrió, soltó un sonido que bien podría ser interpretado como un ronroneo y se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano.

Ya luego se preocuparía de negarlo, pero por ahora le importaba bien poco el estar siendo tan transparente. Bueno, es que no es como si pudiera negarse, Sam le activaba esa parte rosa y tierna que tenía y que le hacía sentirse imbecil y vulnerable.

Pero vamos, es Sam, no es como si algún día fueran a separarse ¿cierto? siempre juntos, siempre el uno con el otro, siempre unidos. Así, con esa certeza Dean sonrió una vez más y se entregó a un sueño cálido envuelto en los brazos de su hermano que le daba pequeños besos adormilados en el cabello.

Siempre juntos _¿verdad?_


	46. Navidad

Nunca creí que lanzaras (no te des por vencido conmigo) tan fuerte

**Titulo:** Los 5 magníficos PARTE 5. _Navidad._

**Autora: **Lucero... aun sin internet... ¿creen que uno pueda morir sin Internet? Yo creo que sí.

**Clasificación:** 100 rosa es una clasificación? 

**Tema: **Wincest of course ;)

**Canción de la quinta parte:** "Touchdown turnaround" de Hellogoodbye

Quinta parte: Navidad.

-- _Nunca creí que lanzaras (no te des por vencido conmigo) tan fuerte_

Sam y Dean son algo que va junto. Quienes los conocen siempre que ven a uno preguntan por el otro o simplemente al saludarlos dicen sus nombres de corrido porque saben que siempre van unidos. A Hellen y a Bobby les gusta la idea de verlos siempre unidos aun cuando sepan que alguna separación entre ellos puede afectar el nivel cósmico del mundo y la balanza del bien y el mal y todas esas cosas que siempre logran dejarlos callados cuando están hablando en el Roadhouse.

Del otro lado del país las cosas no cambian mucho, también los Winchester saben que van a estar juntos y ya no se molestan en pensar algo diferente porque es estupido e impensable, es una perdida del tiempo que ninguno de los dos tiene y eso es un alivio porque a fin de cuentas no debían preguntar algo como _"¿y ahora qué somos?" "sigues siendo mi hermano, Sammy"_ eso no es necesario cuando estás seguro de que no hay fuerza ni natural ni sobrenatural que logre separarte de esa otra persona.

Dean se terminó de acostumbrar a ver a Sam, cada noche de pie en una esquina o junto al Impala o a su lado en el bar, buscándolo con la mirada y sonriéndose ligeramente cuando ambos se encontraban, en ese momento Sam sonreía y es cuando aparecían esos hoyuelos que Dean no sabía que su hermano tenía pero que lograban hacerlo perderse en sonrisas bobas y suspiritos que hacían a las chicas reírse cuando lo veían.

Ahí fue cuando Dean decidió que la relación con su hermano o tal vez su vida en general era como un partido de Fútbol Americano, violento, inesperado, de machos pero con esas graciosas mallas demasiado gays como para ser negadas. Así eran ellos, enfrentándose contra los peores bichos que jamás podría la gente imaginar, arriesgando el pellejo a diario y pareciendo los héroes de cómic pero al entrar a la habitación terminaban de convertirse en unas soberanas florecitas que se daban besos de novela rosa y dormían abrazados en alguna de las dos camas.

Algo irónico pero así era. Y a Dean lo volvía loco al principio, sólo que ahora ya se acostumbró a la idea, es más, le gusta. Tiene que gustarle porque en este momento ya se puede dar por hombre muerto, por perdido, sin salida alguna, está enamorado de su hermano y el amor le pegó duro, muy fuerte haciéndole ver lucecitas y dejándolo todavía después de varios meses completamente atontado. Por suerte Sam parece estar en igualdad de condiciones, lo que lo hace sonreír. i"Si yo caigo tu caes, Sammy" /i final de la historia.

Sin embargo hay algo que deja a Dean descolocado a cada momento y que lo confunde aun después de este tiempo, ese algo es la expresión en el rostro de su hermano cuando lo mira fijamente, una mueca de esperanza, admiración, ¿respeto? como si esperara tan solo lo mejor de él. Y pues, honestamente a Dean no le gusta, no le gusta en absoluto que la gente espere nada de él, mucho menos su hermano porque teme defraudarlo. A momentos, como este en que parece estar gritándole un "i¿Me dejarás si no soy lo que buscas?"/i como si Sam no hubiera superado con creces todo lo que Dean alguna vez pensó que podría merecer, desear o prometer.

De hecho, hay muchas promesas que a Dean Winchester le habría gustado cumplir, aun cuando fueran simples y hechas a si mismo. Una de ellas era la clásica "cuidar a Sam, siempre, por encima de todo." Esa se la había hecho a papá y al mismo Sam en persona, sin embargo había otra promesa que se había hecho a si mismo en aquel Halloween en que su hermano le regaló la oportunidad de salvarlo del fuego, la susodicha había sido simple "No separarse nunca de Sammy" punto, simple, cinco palabras que fueron reafirmadas en la navidad en que el menor le regaló ese mentado medallón que jamás se ha quitado.

Ahora que el tiempo ha pasado y que la relación de ambos ha dado este giro tan singular es que Dean se pregunta si realmente podrá cumplir esa que es la promesa más importante de su vida. No separarse nunca de Sammy. Sin embargo el destino parece hacer hasta lo imposible porque no estén juntos, y aun cuando él crea ciegamente en que los seres humanos podemos tomar decisiones y hacer hasta lo imposible por cumplir con lo que nos planteamos, aun así no puede dejar de dudar.

Cada cacería era un evento al que sobrevivía por simple instinto y por cumplir esa promesa, cada mañana que despertaba con su hermano en el pecho era por el deseo irrefrenable de no alejarse jamás de él. Pero a cada vuelta de la esquina había algo peor que la puta vida les deparaba y que hasta entonces siempre había venido en el mismo paquete: "un malnacido demonio de ojos amarillos". Un bastardo que primero se llevó a su madre, luego a Jessica, después a papá y ahora a Sam.

Y por Dios que el maldito pay no valía la pena.

A veces la gente dice "daría mi vida por ti" como una frase más dicha al ahí se va, pero para Dean esa es una manda, el canon de su vida. Por eso cuando llegó el momento no lo pensó dos veces porque iba a morir sino por lo que diría Sam ante su decisión. Pero no le importó. Vivir sin Sam no era posible. Fue egoísta ¿y qué? Ya le tocaba serlo.

Aun así Dean hizo lo humanamente posible por pensar con la cabeza fría, pero cuando le gritó a Bobby que lo dejara en paz, supo que eso era completamente imposible. Cualquier cosa relacionada con su hermano eran situaciones en las que no podía serenarse. Así que, naturalmente -tomando en cuenta el entorno en que se desarrollaron-, Dean hizo i_el pacto/i_ que a decir verdad fue patético y dejó muy al descubierto lo perdido que se sentía sin Sam, pero aun así fue mejor que el de su padre y eso si que no lo puede negar.

Hizo el pacto, vendió su alma, y perdió a Sam. Todo en el mismo paquete y en la misma noche, si hasta suena lindo ¿eh?

Pero Sam no pensó así, de hecho no se lo perdonó y Dean creía que eso debía de ser alguna jugarreta del tiempo que por alguna razón misteriosa había corrido y el año había transcurrido o alguna chorrada como esa porque la mirada perdida y hasta decepcionada en el rostro de su hermano era como estar en el puto infierno. Solo que era más frío y dolía incluso más.

Las cosas entre ellos seguían casi igual, aun se despertaba en los brazos de su hermano, aun le besaba entre caso y caso, todavía le acariciaba los omoplatos con el dedo meñique para despertarlo. Era igual y al mismo tiempo era diferente. Ahora Sam se la pasaba investigando hasta por debajo de las piedras la manera de salvarlo, ahora lo miraba como un cachorro al ser abandonado por su amo, y a veces incluso pasaba todo el día con la mirada perdida. Dean había perdido a Sam y eso le daba un dolor físico, completamente físico en el pecho, en las manos y en los pies que se le enfriaban como trozos de hielo seco.

Así fue hasta navidad, cuando Dean decidió que quería pasar una navidad como la gente. Simple y sencillo deseo de un moribundo ¿ah? Sólo que si fuera tan sencillo no sería un deseo porque podría haberlo cumplido él mismo. Y no podía porque Sam era también parte del deseo. Y pues, no es secreto para nadie que cuando Dean se propone algo, Dean lo cumple. Sin más, sin irse por las ramas ni complicarse. Desea algo, lo obtiene o la vida se le va en obtenerlo.

Sin embargo Sam es terco. Más terco que una mula y más agrio que un limón cuando se lo propone. De hecho si tuviera que comparar a su hermano con una fruta, sería con un limón, acido la mayor parte del tiempo pero que si lo manipulas bien se convierte en un postre delicioso y dulce.

Aun así Dean lo logró, obtuvo su navidad a lo Winchester, con villancicos, egg nog sobrecargado y la sonrisa forzada de su hermano... sin duda una navidad clásica, sin embargo aun le faltaba algo, le faltaba algo bien sencillo: un mono de nieve. Sólo que en Michigan, gracias a los semidioses mentados, no hubo nieve. Y Dean quería un jodido mono de nieve así que hizo algo sencillo.

-Dean, ¿vemos el partido? –luego del brindis eso vendría a significar un i"Dean, te amo. Mucho. Y duele decírtelo porque te vas a ir."/i A lo que el susodicho respondió al instante.

-Sí. i–"yo también te amo y me hago el que no sabe que te duele. Moriré y te vas haciendo a la idea, enano."/i Disfrutó del partido un rato intentando darse fuerzas para alejarse de su hermano, mira que cuando tienes tu fiesta casi de ensueño con la persona a la que más quieres, es muy difícil alejarse aunque sea un instante. Pero él quería que por una vez en su vida algo fuera perfecto. Y maldito sea él si esto no iba a salir completamente perfecto. –Sam... –vaya que le costaba. Se aclaró la garganta. –Sammy... pon atención al partido y no se te ocurra mover el culo del sillón que quiero detalles. Vuelvo en un instante. –después de todo no era como si de pronto los toros de Chicago fueran a tener una resurrección milagrosa frente a los vaqueros de Dallas en los cinco minutos que quedaran del partido. Salió antes de que Sam pudiera siquiera formular la pregunta de a dónde iba.

Se subió al Impala y tardó más de lo que tenía pensado porque en el mentado "SevenEleven" no había suficiente así que terminó en un glorioso "Wal Mart" que por gracia divina tiene la habilidad de abrir también las 24 horas del día incluso en navidad, ahí si que lo encontró y estuvo a punto de besar el piso bajo sus pies.

Regresó al motel con una sonrisa tan enorme que a Sam se le pasó la preocupación de que no regresara, así, ¡puf! como evaporada al instante.

-¿Dean, que...?

-Esto, mi querido Samuel, es nuestro regalo de navidad. Intenté conseguir algunos accesorios como un obeso vestido de rojo pero el santa drogadicto esta ocupado y el de verdad anda ocupado con los renos. Así que... –abrió uno de los diez botes llenos de helado que traía, y metió las manos en él estremeciéndose un poco por el frío. Hizo una bola tal que si hubiera olimpiadas de bolas de nieve seguro se habría llevado el oro. Y –naturalmente- se la lanzó a Sam. Directo a la cabeza.

A decir verdad eso fue gracioso, no todos los días tu hermano amargado te mira con nieve de cerezas deslizándosele por la nariz. Y pues Sam hizo lo que cualquier otro Winchester haría: le devolvió el golpe con el helado de nuez. Después fue el turno del de vainilla y más adelante del de pistacho. Así hasta que ambos estaban cubiertos y los diez botes de sabores diferentes ahí abiertos a sus pies.

-¿Qué hacemos con lo que sobró?

-Elemental mi querida Samantha. Hacemos un hombre de nieve. –y ahí está de nuevo, LA sonrisa que hace que se sobrecargue la planta de electricidad del estado. Dean sonrió con una mueca de mil voltios y Sam le sonrió con otra de diez mil, siempre compitiendo y siempre ganando. En fin que es el menor ¿qué se le puede hacer?

Así ambos se pusieron manos a la obra y la creación aunque no superó el metro de altura, bien que resaltó como el mejor mono de nieve de la historia, con el rostro de napolitano con café y caramelo, los ojos de envoltura de chocolate vieja recién sacada de los bolsillos de Dean, la nariz de estaca para atacar vampiros, la sonrisa hecha con la navaja curva que salvó una vez a Sam de una Banshee, el cuerpo de otros tantos sabores combinados y con la bufanda de Sam en el cuello i"¡mi bufanda!" "Es por una buena causa, ¿no ves que esta helado?" /i

Y rodaron de risa, obviamente. Como por toda la noche, tan solo riendo y besándose y tocándose y poniéndose pegajosos por los restos de helado, y lamiendo cada porción intentando descifrar a que sabía el pezón derecho de Dean o a que sabía el lóbulo de la oreja de Sam.

Ahí Sam tuvo que aceptar que esa era la mejor navidad del mundo. O más bien que tenía el potencial para serlo si tan solo Dean no fuera a irse al infierno en unos meses.

-Dean. Eres increíble.

-Lo sé, por algo tengo fama entre las meseras. No todas aguantan mis besos tan bien como tu, Samantha. La lengua Dean, la más rápida y efectiva del oeste... –una colleja y Sam continuó.

-No me refiero a eso imbécil. Es solo que... vas y haces tus estupideces, de las gordas que no tienen solución... –cerró la boca al aceptar que aun no tenía solución eso del pacto. –y luego haces esto. A menudo deseo que todo esto acabe, Dean ¿sabes? Simplemente que todo esto termine de una buena vez, pero entonces, no sé cómo, pero siempre pasa algo... tú llegas a la mitad de la noche de navidad a este motel de mala muerte con diez litros de helado en las manos... no puedo contra eso, Dean.

No puedo contra eso Dean. No sé como salvarte Dean. Te quiero más que a nada Dean. No sé como viviré sin ti Dean. Me duele tener que separarme de ti Dean. Quisiera estar para siempre así contigo Dean. Te amo demasiado Dean.

Y Dean por primera vez en su vida no tuvo que contestarle. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, su célebre lengua no tuvo mayor respuesta que un beso de lo más leve y dulce, el más suave que jamás había dado jamás.

Era él, quien no podía contra esas palabras.

_Tu ganas Sam, de nuevo, tú ganas._

.

.

.

FIN (aunque aun falta el epilogo)

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** no me miren a mi, tanta ternura fue inspirada y no solamente por la canción, a decir verdad tuve problemas técnicos con este epi, pero la Ladrona de Libros me sacó del apuro, ¿cómo? ¿no han leído ese libro? ¡herejes! "la ladrona de libros" de Markus Zusak, un libro que les derrite y les arruga el corazón, de verás, lo juro solemnemente. Así la escena del muñeco de nieve fue casi casi un hurto directo y desvergonzado :P citaré –no todo porque es mucho- pero sí lo que fue copiado más directamente.

_**-FELICITACIONES NAVIDEÑAS DE MAX VANDENBURG-**_

"_A menudo deseo que todo esto acabe, Liesel, pero entonces, no sé cómo, pasa algo... tú bajas al sótano con un muñeco de nieve en las manos."_

Breve y simple reseña del libro: La muerte en persona te cuenta la historia de Liesel Memminger, la Ladrona de Libros, una niña alemana en medio de la segunda guerra mundial. Suena simple ¿eh? pues no lo es, es el tipo de historias tiernas sin romances cursis que con las simples vivencias de la vida te acaba derritiendo. Yo apenas voy por la mitad y mira que ya estoy enamorada de cada personaje.

Que les aproveche el final, espero solemnemente hacer un epilogo :P


	47. Epilogo

_Algunas cosas iluminan la caída de la noche  
y de una pena hacen un Rembrand.  
Pero mayormente la velocidad del tiempo  
es una broma; para nosotros. La luciérnaga  
es incapaz de reír. Qué suerte.  
Los mitos están muertos._

_**-STAN RICE  
Poema al meterse en la cama: Amargura**__Cuerpo de trabajo (1983)_

**Epilogo: **_Minutos. Horas. Días. Años._  
__

La casa no es otra cosa  
que un cementerio de historias  
enterradas en fosas  
que algunos llaman memorias.  
_**Ricardo Arjona - Minutos**_

Sam odia los relojes, sobre todo los de pulso. Porque cuando Dean _murió_ su reloj se detuvo marcando la media noche.

Él y Sam llevaban los relojes a la misma hora, les ayudaba en la caza y a Sam lo hacía sentirse un igual con Dean. Ahora el reloj de su hermano se detuvo por razones "naturales" y el suyo también cuando lo lanzó al piso para luego pisotearlo.

Mira el reloj de la pared ya por mera costumbre. Antes lo hacía siempre mientras pasaba las noches en vela esperando a su hermano aun cuando luego fingiera que dormía como si no lo estuviera haciendo. Hoy lo hace porque el sueño se ha puesto en huelga, evitándolo a cada momento. Son las 6:23, el cielo comienza a llenarse de breves destellos claros, blanco, amarillo, azul. Si combinas el amarillo y el azul te da verde. Los ojos de Dean eran verdes. Los ojos de Dean terminaron de un tono claro y vacío luego de que lo sostuvo en sus brazos por un par de horas. Su cuerpo se puso frío, rígido. Luego Bobby lo obligó a irse antes de que tuviera todo un ataque sicótico.

Ahora Sam piensa en Dean. Es lo único que hace. Por sus manos pasan incontables indicios de casos potenciales que él desecha como si fueran basura o algún insecto en el vidrio del Impala. Sólo investiga en los libros viejos de magia negra, o en cualquier artículo de Internet dónde se mencione al demonio y sus pactos con los vivos... vivos. Dean ya no está vivo. Son las 6:43 y el tiempo parece jugar cartas en su cabeza burlándose a cada momento de su locura. El tiempo se le pasa rápido. Demasiado rápido cuando piensa que mientras él intenta dormir, su hermano está en el infierno siendo juguete de todos aquellos a los que exorcizaron en su momento. También el tiempo se le pasa lento cuando logra descansar por una hora o menos y entre pesadilla y pesadilla despierta el tiempo suficiente para ver al otro lado de la cama, luego la cama contigua. Ambas vacías. De hecho aun sigue pidiendo habitaciones con dos camas por simple fetiche, tal vez un día de estos Disney tiene razón y aparece de la nada un hada madrina que traiga a su hermano de vuelta.

Fue a las 6:50 que ya no soportó más la idea de seguir retozando en la cama intentando dormir un poco. Cuatro horas de sueño semi decente a la semana no era algo bueno, ni siquiera para su record de pesadillas. Tomó las llaves del Impala, manejó hasta la cafetería más cercana y ahí pidió un café negro con dos cucharadas de azucar y un descafeinado con leche de soya y espuma para él. Miró el café negro y lo puso frente a él en la pequeña mesa para dos.

Esto rayaba en la locura.

Dean recordó a Meg. Mientras estaba en el infierno se acordó de sus palabras "cuando algo duele mucho la gente dice –duele como el infierno- pues el infierno es... como el infierno" o algo por el estilo. Los recuerdos siempre encuentran la manera de escurrírsele entre las manos, tal vez sea otra propiedad del lugar en el que se encuentra.

Se aprieta el brazo sangrante mientras ve como le cicatriza, otra propiedad del maldito infierno: las heridas te cicatrizan en poco tiempo. No porque sean lindos y amables y les guste proteger a los que ahí viven, sino que así le das más oportunidades a otro demonio para que termine de torturarte. Simple "coste vs beneficio" parece ser que el beneficio de torturar a un cazador de elite como él es algo para lo que simplemente vale la pena cualquier costo.

Mira al cielo rojo, siempre rojo o a veces negro. La verdad es que el nombre de los colores comienzan también a confundirse. ¿Cuánto llevaría ahí? ¿Mucho? ¿Poco? ¿Importa? Recuesta la espalda en una piedra afilada ignorando el leve dolor en su espalda. Sam. Ese nombre junto a ese rostro y esa sensación de sentirse querido ha sido la constante durante cada momento. Los demonios han intentado quitárselo, le consta, pero por alguna razón ninguno lo ha logrado. Recuerda a Sam y cada momento que pasaban juntos, excepto las cacerías. Lo recuerda en esa última navidad juntos, cuando él lo miraba como si fuera parte de un sueño. Bueno. ¿Quién le dijo que él era el sueño que había soñado? ¿por qué tenía que ser él la esperanza? ¿la fuerza? Las dudas aparecen, ya las conoce, seguro algún otro demonio intenta probar suerte para hacerle odiar a Sam porque saben que en el momento en que eso suceda es cuando estará perdido, sin duda alguna.

Endereza la espalda con la voz de John en su cabeza lanzándole ordenes para que continúe con vida y luchando. El brazo ha cicatrizado, toma un trozo de piedra como arma y sale por otra ronda, tal vez hoy gane, tal vez no. Mira de nuevo al cielo y vuelve a recordar a Sam, se aferra a su imagen sintiendo como la fuerza se apodera de sus miembros. Comienza a entender el jueguito que se cargan en el infierno. Ahí lo que importa es tu mente y lo que puedas hacer con ella. Si te dejas caer te machacarán, pero si mantienes la cabeza fuerte y en orden entonces sólo lograrán darte algo de dolor que podrás superar. Suena simple y lo es cuando tienes a Sam en la mente. Juraría que a momentos incluso lo siente a su lado.

Ya son las 7:16, Sam continúa buscando. Han pasado dos meses y lo único seguro es que está perdiendo la cabeza y que necesitará gafas de fondo de botella después de esto. Ha perdido la cuenta de los libros que ha leído, de los tugurios a los que ha entrado buscando respuestas, de la sensación de Dean buscándolo, gritando a su lado. En esos momentos cierra los ojos y deja que todo fluya, juraría que a momentos siente nítidamente a su hermano, e incluso juraría que una vez lo vio luchando con una piedra contra un par de demonios bajo el cielo rojo con nubes negras del infierno.

Sin duda está perdiendo la cabeza.

Toma otro libro de la pila, un tratado de demonología del siglo XV que robó de un museo la semana pasada, lo hojea y lo lanza sin tomar en cuenta que está destruyendo una obra antigua. Su estrategia se arruinó. No hay manera de salvar a Dean. Es oficial. Ha hecho más de lo humanamente posible, ha buscado en cada biblioteca del país, hablado con cada chamán loco y brujas enfermas llenas de fluidos corporales, y no encuentra nada. Solo más desaliento. Tal vez... bueno. Tal vez sea hora de que se vaya haciendo a la idea.

Como si esa opción fuera siquiera posible de ser pensada. Es ridículo tan solo imaginar que Sam pueda sobrevivir sin ese imbécil a su lado.

A momentos odia a Dean. Debe aceptarlo. Hay instantes, pequeños instantes en que lo odia con todo su ser por lo que hizo, lo entiende pero no lo acepta. Dean lo abandonó y punto. Aun así sabe que lo hizo por él y eso solo aumenta el odio a la vez en que lo cambia de rumbo haciéndolo que termine por odiarse a si mismo. E incluso después de que se aborrece por horas, ese sentimiento también desaparece por completo sumiéndolo en la desesperación. Ya no le quedan agallas ni para odiar. Solo para sumirse en su miseria como un asqueroso insecto.

Hay veces en que quisiera olvidarlo todo. Incluso a su hermano. Olvidar que él alguna vez existió y que los demonios existen fuera de la Biblia, e incluso olvidarse de Jessica y Stanford. Simplemente sumirse en la calidez del olvido.

Eso sí es una tentación.

Mira de nuevo el reloj y siente como si le echaran sal en la herida. El tiempo sigue pasando sin que él encuentre la manera de encontrar a su hermano.

Tiempo. Maldito sea.

Hay veces en que a Dean le gustaría tener un reloj, ahí en el infierno. Sobre todo para poder darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo en verdad lleva lejos de Sam. Digo, sería inútil pero tal vez le haría sentir que es posible volver a verlo. Incluso, mientras ve las piedras rojas y –en esencia- todo el monocromático del infierno en si (Lucifer debería tener mejor gusto) no puede evitar recordar un pequeño asunto pendiente, y bueno, si está "muerto" entonces debería de ser fantasma y estar en la tierra porque Casper dijo que los fantasmas eran personas con asuntos sin resolver, con asuntos pendientes. Pues Dean debería de ser fantasma porque aun le queda un asunto pendiente enorme: no ha ido al gran cañón, con Sam. Suena estúpido pero lo estúpido es lo único que le queda. Eso y los recuerdos que cada vez se van diluyendo más y más. Aun así recuerda vagamente a papá que una vez en medio de la borrachera le dijo "guarda bien las sonrisas de aquellos a los que amas, porque cuando todo se vaya a la mierda, eso es lo único que te quedará" y bueno, pues el marine tenía razón, en este momento la sonrisa de Sam es lo que le queda.

Como si necesitara algo más.

---

Otro día que termina, otro día en que no recupera a Dean. Sin embargo, mientras dormita un poco en la incomoda silla, una idea le viene a la mente, algo simple: invocarlo. Ya fuera como demonio o como espíritu, Dean puede ser invocado. Llama a Bobby que a su vez llama a una espiritista "la mejor del condado, ¡del país!" (¿qué importa si es la mejor del mundo? con que haga su trabajo)

Esa noche no duerme nada, para variar un poco, pero una inusual agitación se apodera de sus miembros

"Voy por ti, Dean"

Un mensaje enviado que en otra dimensión, en el infierno encuentra a su receptor.

"Voy por ti, Dean"

Le parece escuchar vagamente esa voz que en medio de la confusión le parece tan familiar, una sonrisa le trepa a los labios. Sam es terco. Creo. ¿Lo era? No está seguro, pero algo le dice que de una forma u otra Sam lo logrará.

Y el solo murmurar ese corto nombre logra hacer que algo cálido le explote en el pecho.

Lo repite de nuevo "Sam", una vez más "Sam", otra y otra vez hasta que suelta una carcajada.

En ese momento el aroma a azufre se intensifica más de lo que cree capaz de soportar, detiene las arcadas y se pone en posición de ataque, está listo.

Pero no hay forma de estar listo ante tal majestuosidad, un demonio (de alto rango seguramente) se materializa frente a él pareciendo a momentos solo distintas tonalidades de oscuridad con forma casi humana, es extraño verlo y si le pidieran que lo describiera o que le pusiera nombre, seguramente no podría hacerlo, es "algo" que sólo "es", que sólo "está".

-¿Algo que solo es, que solo está? Geez, Deannie, eso suena rudo. –Contesta ante sus pensamientos y Dean pone la mente en blanco como ya ha aprendido a hacer. –Muy astuto... –le dio un par de vueltas con pasos tremulos, a momentos deslizandose, luego solo avanzando como si flotara. –Eres lo que busco, cazador. Y eres lo que _él_ busca.

-¿Él?

-¿No escuchaste su mensaje?... lo escuchaste. Puedo verlo. Y me permito citar: "Voy por ti, Dean"

-¿Sam?

-Aun lo recuerdas... excelente. Eres lo que busco. –repite con una sonrisa que Dean no puede ver pero siente y la piel se le eriza con algo de temor. Dean está confundido, Dean no entiende lo que pasa. –Verás... hay que saber escoger a los enemigos, no solo a los aliados. Y yo, no elijo a _Sam_ como la primera opción. –Dean intentó escupirle un par de palabras pero no sabe que decir, sólo está ahí como si en verdad no estuviera o no tuviera voluntad, solo está helado en su sitio, seducido por la presencia, expectante a lo que vaya a ocurrir. Ya no siente miedo alguno ante tal criatura y eso sólo logra activarle las alarmas internas, porque él sabe que el verdadero mal, el más puro, es aquel que seduce, no el que violenta.

Cierra los ojos, siente –más que ver- como el ser se acerca y lo acerca a si con una mano en el hombro que le quema al contacto. -¿Listo para volver? –no espera respuesta antes de abrazarlo, estrechando con tal fuerza que se siente desaparecer dentro de _él_ intenta abrir los ojos pero no se siente capaz, todo a su alrededor parece el caos más puro que jamás ha conocido, hasta pareciera poético el como hace frío gélido y calor intenso, el norte parece sur y el este el oeste.

Se aprieta más al ser siendo consciente de que al alejarse estará perdido.

Luego cae. Siente que algo lo rodea, madera, a sus pies, a cada lado de los brazos.

Está en un ataúd. El aire se somete espeso, necesita salir, intenta mover los brazos y le cuesta horrores a hacerlo. Empieza a entrar en pánico, "la muerte en vida", sepultado y el mundo se le viene encima. Grita. Tal vez. Todo aun es demasiado confuso, necesita salir, el aire se hace espeso, sus extremidades se sienten pesadas.

Cuando menos lo piensa está llorando y golpeando la madera con toda la fuerza que el miedo le permite reunir. Luego recuerda a Sam y la necesidad de verlo es demasiado intensa, se tranquiliza, ordena los pensamientos y comienza a centrar su fuerza en un solo punto del ataúd, lo golpea ahí, los puños le sangran, siente dolor pero el maldito pedazo de madera por fin cede permitiendole sentir la tierra dura en sus manos. Comienza a escarbar con sus propias manos como si fuera un animal, no deja de hacerlo hasta que siente como sale finalmente, la noche está limpia y el aire jamás le ha parecido más puro aun cuando esté en un cementerio.

Respira, se deja caer en la tierra al lado de una lápida, mira el cielo que comienza a llenarse de tonos rosados y amarillos, el sol se está ocultando, comienza a hacerse de noche y Dean no puede alejarse de la imagen que lo maravilla.

El aire le huele a tantas cosas, capta el olor afrutado de las plantas, la sal del sudor de algunos animales cercanos, las semillas perdidas en el suelo a las afueras del cementerio.

Ahora entiende porque los demonios hacían hasta lo imposible por salir del infierno, por vivir en la tierra. Bendita tierra.

Un dolor algo leve en el pecho le recuerda que no puede quedarse a contemplar tanta majestuosidad, le recuerda a Sam.

---

Y en el pueblo cercano Sam recuerda a Dean.

Un recuerdo tan vivido e intenso que lo hace correr hacia el cementerio, no lleva el Impala, corre las dos o tres millas, le parecen nada, lo único que tiene sentido en ese momento es la necesidad urgente de ir con Dean.

Corre.

Jamás ha corrido tanto, le duele respirar, el sudor le empapa la ropa, tiene calor aun cuando la temperatura es baja.

Pero cuando llega, lo ve.

Y es tanta la emoción que juraría que esa figura desgarbada con piernas chuecas que se levanta del suelo, es solo producto de su imaginación, tiene que serlo, sino ¿cómo es posible que él esté ahí?

Se acerca, Dean está de espaldas pero se da la vuelta al sentirlo cerca, se miran odiando esos pocos metros que los separan. Por alguna razón ninguno se mueve. ¿Sabes? Dicen que cuando conoces al amor de tu vida el tiempo se detiene, y es cierto. Así como también es cierto que ese maldito tiempo se detiene cuando lo pierdes, y eso duele más. Pero también, en el reencuentro, cuando vuelves a verlo ahí, frente a ti, el tiempo vuelve a detenerse por completo creando una reacción de lo más curiosa en la piel, como si tu alma quisiera salirse por cada uno de tus poros para poder alcanzar al otro, el estomago se encoje, los labios cosquillean, los ojos se sienten llorosos, las piernas se vuelven de mantequilla. Absolutamente todo tu cuerpo arde con anticipación.

-Sam... –y eso es lo que les hacía falta para lanzarse a los brazos del otro en un abrazo fuerte y rudo que les lastima la espalda y los corazones y les saca un par de lágrimas gruesas que se hunden en la ropa del otro. Se habían echado mucho de menos, pero el verdadero peso de esa añoranza se hace presente en ese momento, en el reencuentro, y los aplasta obligándolos a rendirse ante tanto sentimiento. Sin duda alguna, Dean no va a separarse de Sam y Sam ni muerto se separaría de Dean, y bueno, sin duda no sería fácil para muchos ni para ellos mismos la vida después de esto, pero ¿quién había dicho que lo sería? Las cosas que realmente valen la pena nunca son fáciles, si lo fueran entonces es que no son tan importantes.

Sam se alejó de él un poco, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le quitó algo de tierra con leves caricias mientras no dejaba de murmurar su nombre. Dios, como dolía el tenerlo cerca de nuevo. Lo besó, tantas veces que ambos perdieron la cuenta, estuvieron así abrazándose y tocándose y convenciéndose de que era verdad y estaban juntos de nuevo. Sorpresivamente llegó la mañana encontrándolos recargados contra un mausoleo, ambos sucios, cansados, y más felices de lo que jamás habían estado.

Ambos juntos.

Sam le dice que lo ama mientras lo aprieta más dentro del abrazo, y Dean solo puede verlo y pensar en su respuesta que nunca viene, al medio día se levantan y comienzan su camino hacía el motel, aun haciendo bromas, aun reconociéndose como esos pequeños leones que juguetean y olfatean al otro para estar seguros de que es aquel al que no veían hace tiempo.

Es cuando regresan y Sam cae finalmente rendido en la cama que Dean se recuesta a su lado sin importarle a ninguno que estén aun llenos de tierra y le murmura al oído una frase simple cuyo significado podría haberse perdido si no hubiera sido Sam quien la escuchara: "Te quiero más que al pay" y Sam sonríe, se acomoda mejor atrayendo a Dean hacia su pecho. "Yo también te amo, Dean".

-----

**Nota final: **_Finite incantatem _  
Aquí se terminan Los 5 Magníficos o The Magnificent Five espero que les haya gustado. Hay más drabbles ya escritos esperando en el horno jejeje.


	48. Promesas

**Ahora sí, para celebrar que nuestro Lazaro particular se ha levantado de la tumba, [y que por fin me digné a actualizar en ff net…] aquí les traigo un **_**nuevo**_** epi**

**Aviso:** Esto lo escribí antes de ver el horrible final de temporada y el.... inicio de la nueva y ps quedó así, ahora sabemos que no sucedió, pero ¿qué diablos? ¡a leer! *látigo* :p 

---

**Título: **Promesas 

**Lo hacemos todo  
Absolutamente todo  
por nuestra cuenta**

No necesitamos  
nada  
o a nadie

Si me quedara aquí  
Si solo me quedara aquí  
¿Te quedarías conmigo  
y simplemente te olvidarías el mundo?

-Snow Patrol, _"Chasing Cars"_

-------------- 

-_Dean._

¿Me lo prometes?

Juras que estarás siempre aqui... ¿conmigo? 

-**Esto parece una propuesta de matrimonio...** -Dean intenta parecer gracioso pero lo deja en una sonrisa que se esfuma rápidamente. No es el momento y eso hasta él lo sabe. -**No lo sé... No quiero prometerte cosas y luego fallarte.**

No de nuevo, Sam. 

-_Pero necesito escucharlo._

Debo saberlo... que no estoy solo.

Que estas aquí... tú... y yo.

Juntos, como siempre... 

-**Como siempre ha sido.**

-_Y como siempre será._

Dean mira hacia la carretera oscura, es de noche, están recargados en el impala. Él de pie mirando al camino, luego a los árboles junto a los que se estacionaron. A su lado está Sam, el inseparable Sammy que lo mira desde el suelo donde quedó luego de dejarse deslizar al no soportar más el peso del mundo en sus piernas... **no es fácil** nunca lo ha sido.

Pero soportar el peso del mundo (en tus hombros, tu cabeza, tus piernas, tu cuerpo...) no es fácil, ¿sabes? duele como el infierno mismo y vale menos que un centavo para el resto del mundo.

Los héroes como ellos no reciben medallas, ni fama, ni mujeres... ni siquiera una maldita placa para colgar en el recibidor de sus casas, porque claro, no tienen una miserable casa, no tienen sitio alguno al cual poder llamar **hogar**

El maldito genio de Aladdino tenía razón cuando hizo verdad su mayor fantasía: le dio un hogar, una familia, a Sam lo devolvió con su novia y a él le dio un buen premio de consolación encarnado en la mujer más hermosa y comprensiva del universo... una fantasía que podría haber sido real si tan solo nunca hubiera muerto su madre y ellos siguieran ignorantes de lo que en verdad se oculta en el closet.

Así de sencillo pudo haber sido. 

-**Pero no lo fue**

-_¿Qué no fue?_

-**Nuestras vidas...**-Sam lo mira y Dean se deja caer sentado junto a él para luego recargar la cabeza en su hombro soltando un suspiro espontaneo que en vano intenta reprimir -**Hombre... ¿Por que no pudieron ser más sencillas?**

-_¿Tú soñando con la vida de pastel de manzana?_

-**Cierto...**

Dean se abraza a Sam aun cuando sabe que eso no es normal en él, pero Hey, no todos los días se cumple tu fecha para decirle adiós al mundo...

No todos los días viene un demonio en cuerpo de puta a recordarte lo estúpidamente noble que fuiste al venderle tu alma por la vida de aquel al que más amas.

Sin embargo, este día sí.

Este es el día en que eso sucede mientras se detiene el tiempo y _ella_ aparece. 

-Vaya... ¿Quien lo diría? así que no querías salvar a tu hermano, sino a tu amante... 

**-Cállate perr... puta. -**_perra_ eso no... la única persona que recibe ese nombre es Sammy, aquel de quien se separa con un ligero quejido y arropa torpemente con su saco de cuero. -**te amo**-murmura bajito para que solo él lo escuche y le besa los labios. 

Es la primera vez que dice eso.

Y con toda seguridad, la última.

Pero, ah, como le supieron dulce esas palabras... tienen el mismo sabor que Sam... el mismo olor perenne que acompañará a su alma mientras se queme en el infierno


End file.
